A Touch Of Youth
by Lady Electricity
Summary: Your favourite girls Flik & Jenna are back! This time on their way to the Fountain Of Youth! So what happens when you throw in another fangirl, an old friend, ex lover & a evil pirate...? More Trouble & mixing it up! JS/OC Will/OC, Gillette/OC. Set: OST.
1. Arriving, Changes and Caught!

_Hello all!_

_Guess what? I'm back for the sequel! *dances!* I know, I can't wait! _

_So, ladies and gentlemen - Welcome to 'A Touch Of Youth!'! Wooooooo! _

_Right firstly I've got some notes to do about this story etc so here goes:_

_1) THANK YOU EVERYONE for the last reviews on 'A Touch Of What..!' - I loved them all! So I want to say a massive thank you to the following: __**Dani, MaisieIrvette27, Ashley Rose Everdeen Malfoy, BlackShadow878, AnimationNut, CaptainSkitzoVamp, LittleMissDreamer7, Coconut Coral, Sage Inherigirl, znk99fg7, CountCresent, MizzTroublezxx and GabbyCaptainOfRamen! **_

_THANK YOU ALL AGAIN, and I hope you will be sticking with me with this one!_

_2) As you are were, Flik and Jenna will be staying with us through this story too BUT I'm pleased to announce the arrival of an ANOTHER FANGIRL to the mix! Welcome MaisieIrvette27 who will be joining in on the action with ANOTHER special guest :P_

_3) 'A Touch Of Youth' is going to be set during POTC 4: OST. Also I would like to mention that this is also set roughly two years AFTER AWE, __because really we do not know how long it was set after everything so this is my estimate._

_4) There is a longer summary of this fic if your just catching up etc: Flik and Jenna, your favourite girls are back! And this time they are on the journey to the Fountain Of Youth! So what happens when you throw in another fan girl, an old friend, ex lover and a evil pirate...? More trouble and more mixing it up! Jack/OC, Will/OC, Gillette/OC - Set: OST - Roughly 2 years after AWE._

_Right! So are we all clear and ready to go? Yes? Take a seat and let the madness begin! OH! I would like to say, the beginning is kind of like Narnia? You know they go into it and when they come out nothings changed.. think that but the other way round! _

Chapter One: Arriving, Changes, and Caught!

Present Day.

'Brrrrring…. Brrinnng…. Hello! You have reached Nature's health food shop.. If you…'

Maisie snapped her mobile phone up quickly in her hand, shaking her head very annoyed.

That was the 17th time she had tried called her work friends, Flik and Jenna at the shop and she still wasn't getting any answer! She put on her black hoodie, and grabbed her purple shoulder bag and left her house locking the front door behind her.

Luckily she only lived roughly 10 minutes from the shop which was in the centre of town.

"Where could they be…" Maisie muttered to herself, sighing out loud as she walked over the cobbles of the street heading towards the bridge that led into a nest of different shops, the town was quite busy today with musicians playing their violins to get money, and a few chain shops with queues nearly going out the door.

Maisie tucked a piece of her long blonde hair behind her ear as she finally reached her destination.

She stopped outside the closed door peering at the note that was stuck on it.

"Back in 5 minutes! No lights" Maisie said to herself, confused - her eyes drifted back inside the shop where it was still dark.

Cupping her hands around her face, she peered in and took a closer look to see if anyone was there but there was no one.

"It's been more than 5 minutes!"

She shot round on the spot to see an older lady with an walking stick sitting nearby on a bench looking at her.

"Sorry?" Maisie replied, frowning.

"The shop.. it's been closed for more than 5 minutes, I know the lights are off but they should have been fixed by now!" The lady complained to her, she tried not to roll her eyes but gave her an reassuring smile instead.

"I'll deal with it…" She replied, unzipping her purple bag and going into it reaching for the set of jangling keys - she found the right ones and opened the door quickly shutting it behind her just in case anyone tried to follow her wanting to buy something!

Maisie walked across the shop floor, heading to the till area she saw the till was still working.

"Odd…." Then she looked over in front of her too see an random magazine on the pitch of brazil nuts, shaking her head she made her way to the stock room where she found Flik's coat and bag along with Jenna's bag still there.

"Flik? Jenna…? Are you upstairs?" Maisie called up the dark stairs but no answer, there was silence around the place.

"Where the fuck are those guys?" She swore out loud, taking off her bag dumping it with the others and going back to the main shop floor.

"First things first.. The lights…" Maisie muttered to herself, she came over to the cupboard pushing the handle down but it wouldn't budge.. She pulled and pushed it hard till it slammed open making Maisie stumble and trip over the corner of it landing her into the cupboard, the door closing behind her slowly…

"Shit! It's dark in here…" Her hands felt the wall around her, looking for the handle.

At last she found something, she didn't know what it was but she pulled down on it causing her to fall forwards hard and land onto her back with her eyes tightly shut.

"Ow.. Mother…" Maisie mumbled, rubbing her forehead with her right arm as she opened her eyes - the room was upside down but it wasn't the shop! It was a bedroom of some kind, with mainly wooden furnishings.

"Are you alright…"

Maisie heard a males voice making her quickly turn her body round to sit up to stare at who ever this stranger was and it was the last person she was expecting to see…

"Legolas?"

There sitting at the wooden table, with a tankard was William Turner, his brown shaggy hair was longer and in a ponytail and he had more of an goatee now.

"Not another one…" He muttered, his head going into his hand sighing hard.

Meanwhile… London.

London.

The mist over the city was just falling away from the busy morning, the streets were brimming full of men, women and children going about their ways - going to work, school or shopping.

The main place to be that morning was the courthouse, there were crowds and crowds out people lining outside the doors waiting to get in.

"PIRATE'S TRIAL TODAY! GET YOUR TOYS ERE!" A man with toy pirates cried out holding up them with little bits of strings around their necks.

"Papa, Papa! We are going to hanging! Hurry…!" A small girl no more than 8 years old tugged on her father's hand as they joined the crowds outside.

"It's not a hanging dear, it's a trial…the hanging comes this afternoon!" The girl's father replied coming along behind her.

Behind them two was another person, a dark red hooded figure followed them inside, dodging through the crowds going to the side, opening a door in a hurry slipping through inside.

The figure walked along the hallway, the boots clicking against the stone floor - their hand was about to reach for an door but they felt a sudden poke in their back, an officer was standing behind the figure.

"You are not suppose to be here! This is out of bounds!" The officer told the person, but with one swift move the figure turned grabbing the gun with one hand and the other reaching around the officers neck head butting the man against the door knocking him out cold.

The person sighed, kicking open the door first and dragging the officer inside then closing the door behind them both.

_5 minutes later.._

The person stepped out, wearing the officer's uniform - they looked side to side to see if anyone else was coming but there was no one, they went back inside the room with the officer on the floor tied up at the wrists and feet, he was awake now staring at the person..

"Oh my lord.. Your…" The officer began to say, gulping slightly as the person came to their height smiling at them.

"I'm who…"

"Felicity Sparrow… the pirate!"

Flik smiled widely, rolling her eyes at him before stuffing his mouth with some cloth and taking the keys from around his waist. She couldn't get use to the fact she was now Felicity Sparrow, sometimes she liked people to say it so she could smile at them and get reminded why she was.

Flik stood up, and took one final look in the mirror - in the last two years, she had changed. She was taller, more tanned, her dark brown hair was now past her shoulders going all wavy but it was in a ponytail under the officers hat and her dress sense had changed too - she now loved wearing boot heels and make up - her brown eyes were undercoated with black kohl stick and she liked to wear lipstick now and then - one thing hasn't changed though: She was still married to the famous pirate that everyone knew the name of, Captain Jack Sparrow.

She couldn't believe herself that it has been two years since they were married, and since then both of them had their adventures, arguments, fights but after everything they had been through love held them together.

"Now, mister - where's the cells?" Flik asked down to the man, he shook his head.

"Fine.. I'll find them myself…" She replied, throwing the red cloak over the man and heading out of the door with the gun in her hand into the hallway.

"OFFICER!"

Flik froze, tipping her hat further over her face as a another officer approached her.

"Yes?" She deepened her voice to him.

"Can you go and escort the prisoner to the court room.. You know which one.."

Of course she knew which one, that's why she was here in the first place. She thought to herself and nodded to the man.

Flik walked along the hallway looking around till she finally found the jail cells, she passed many empty and full cells till she found the one she was looking for.

Peering through the window of the door, a man was sitting on the bench with a hood over his head and chains around his wrists.

Flik unlocked the door, going in and roughly grabbing the man acting the part of the officer.

"MOVE ALONG YOU PIRATE! OR SHOULD I SAY? CAPTAIN PIRATE! HA!" Flik shouted, pushing the man along - the hooded man's head turned to look at the person but he couldn't see who it was.

Court Room: Old Bailey.

The court room of the Old Bailey was buzzing full of people shouting, cheering and booing at everyone! The jury members were positively looking scared, fearing for their lives whilst the barristers looked calm and content.

Flik entered the room, pushing the man onto the dock in front of everybody.

"Now appearing in front of the court! The notorious and infamous pirate, brigand, pillager, and highway man, Captain Jack Sparrow!" The bailiff of the court yelled and pointed towards the man.

Flik lifted off the hood of the man to reveal him, she smiled at the face as she did.

"Morning Gibbs…" Flik whispered into his ear, before moving off the stand standing next to the box.

Gibbs looked around confused, blinking to adjust to the light before he looked down to the guard who brought him in - knitting his eyebrows puzzled and then relaxing silently to see it was Flik under the uniform.

"I told you! The name is Gibbs! Joshamee Gibbs! How many times…" Gibbs huffed out to them all, causing more shouting around the court.

Flik continued to look around the room, it seemed to be getting packed by the minute cramming full of people then her eyes drifted over to two men whispering to each other, one of them handing over hastily some money.

"HEAR YE! HEAR YE! Commencing now the sessions of the peace! And oyer and terminer! Presiding now over these trials, the highly esteemed magistrates of south York! All rise and attend for the right honourable Justice Smith!" The bailiff yelled.

Everyone stood up, looking in the direction of the judges chair the door opened stepping through was a man in a powdered white curly shoulder length wig and a red robe.

Flik bit her lip secretly as she already knew who the man was - she watched him hold up a white hanky chief to his mouth, before lowering it to reveal a powdered white moustache and the recognizable beard too along with a few golden teeth.

The man waved his hands in the air making the jury and others to sit down as he sat looking around the room.

"Jack…." Gibbs looked at the man confused, narrowing his eyes to get an better view.

Behind Flik, another officer with a bat hit Gibb's hard over his head making him yell and the crowd laugh hard.

"Ffft, fft… not necessary.. Though you were saying?" Jack asked him, peering down at a bit of paper, he also had circular glasses on his nose which made Flik giggle a little.

"Jack… Sparrow…is not my name! My name is Joshamee Gibbs!" Gibbs replied to him, the crowd booed loudly and began to hiss but Jack banged his gravel on the bench silencing them.

"Is that so? It says Jack Sparrow here.. And another name… Felicity Sparrow? Where is she?" Jack asked, his eyes slowly looking over to the officer on Gibb's left at Flik giving her a slight sexy smirk.

"I have no clue where she is!" Gibbs quickly lied, but an officer behind him cut into the conversation.

"The other Sparrow fled the nest, milord - she managed to escape when she was on her way here…" The officer replied, Jack nodded taking an note of this.

"I told them! I'm not Jack Sparrow, nor ever claimed to be! I was just making inquires as to the whereabouts of him and who I would be happy to identify to the court, if it would help my case!" Gibbs told them, his eyes wide trying to make Jack get the hint but Jack wasn't going along with it - he had another plan in mind.

"I think that would be poor defence. Unless you want to be bludgeoned like an harp seal!" Jack smiled, making the whole crowd laugh hard along with him.

"The prisoner claims to be innocent of being Captain Jack Sparrow! How do you find.." Jack turned his head to the jury where one member stood up shaking on the spot looking at him and Gibbs.

"No trial…but…"

"Foreman! Your finding? Guilty?" Jack pushed the poor man for an answer, adjusting his glasses a little. The foreman looked around to his fellow jurors for an answer but they didn't say anything.

"Guilty verdict means he'll hang…"

Flik's ears nearly went then, the shouts of the people got louder till the whole room was practically shaking!

"HANG HIM!"

"STRING HIM UP NOW!"

"BLOODY PIRATE!"

"Yes…." Jack raised his eyebrow back to the foreman who gulped at him.

"Guilty?"

"That's not fair!" Gibbs shouted in protest to them both.

"Not favourable. To you. But fair is not the same as favourable eh? You have been found guilty so are sentenced to hang by the tongue.. Hold on, I mean neck…" Jack corrected himself whilst the crowd in the background cheered more loudly. Flik shook her head side to side, she whistled her noticeable whistle that Jack only knew who looked over to her raising an eyebrow.

"Hurry the fuck up…" She mouthed to him, trying not to draw attention of anyone.

He nodded, waving his airs into the air again with his gravel..

"What say ye? What? What is that? You wish me to set these prisoners free?" Jack asked the crowd who disagreed with him telling him to hang him!

"No! I cannot in good conscience set these prisoners free. Not while you and I are consigned to suffer in this life, through endless days of toil and torment. The release of hanging is, in this case, undeserved. It would be the equivalent of setting them free. And so..." Jack came to the conclusion, the whole room stopped shouting looking at the judge bewildered and puzzled.

"Right. Joshamee Gibbs - the crime of which you have been found guilty of is of being innocent of being Jack Sparrow and given this mitigating circumstance, you will not go to your reward. Rather, I hereby commute you sentence and order that you be imprisoned for the remainder of your miserable, moribund, mutton chopped life-" Jack told them all banging his gravel against the bench once more.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"THAT'S WRONG!"

The crowd were now really shouting at him, telling him to hang the man again but Jack wasn't having any of it.

"Officer! This man is to be taken to the tower of London, take him to the proper transport!" Jack nodded over to Flik, she came over to Gibbs grabbing his shoulders hard taking him away from the box, through the door of the court room - before she left she could see some of the crowd chucking random things over at Jack before he moved off his seat too.

"Looks like Jack saved you…" Flik whispered, taking Gibbs through the hallway to the back entrance of the courts.

"He was about to hang me…" Gibbs muttered as Flik shoved him into a prison cart, nodding to the driver who Jack had paid off earlier that day.

Flik joined Gibbs in the cart sitting opposite him, she reached to her belt taking off the keys looking through them for the right one and then unlocking his wrist chains.

Her hands came up to her head, taking off the hat off her head and the ponytail out to shaking her hair back to her shoulders.

"You have certainly changed, miss…" Gibbs noticed, Flik gave him a smile leaning back in the cart as the door opened and in came Jack wearing his dark brown over coat, dark blue waistcoat with his effects safety attached to him and also his hat.

"Now, all of us are off to prison…" Gibbs sighed looking at Jack and Flik.

Jack ignored him for a moment, sitting next to Flik and wrapping his hand around her waist smiling.

"You did a good job love…" Jack said to her, making a smile go across her face.

"We both did.. Especially you and the wig…" Flik teased back, Jack laughed and pulled his wife into a soft kiss.

"Ahem!"

Both of them turned their attention back to Gibbs who was sitting there looking..

"I paid off the driver…" Flik announced, rolling her eyes making the man sigh in relief.

"And in ten minutes, we will be outside of London to the coast. Then it's the matter of finding a ship…" Jack joined in, going into his coat pocket pulling out his flask and taking a sip then passing it along to Flik who accepted without any problems - she now loved rum.

"What happened Gibbs? I thought you found another gig?" Jack asked Gibbs as Flik passed the flask to him.

"Yeah, last time I saw you - you were smiling wide with those two sluts.." Flik remembered that day, and then remembered beating the crap out of those two.

"Aye, but I always listened like a thief for news of the Black Pearl. No one's seen hide nor hair of it, where it might be docked or next make port. And then I hear a rumour: Jack Sparrow's in London." Gibbs explained to them both.

"Am not…"

"You are actually.. Right now darling.." Flik corrected him, pointing outside the small window as they went over the bridge that had the Thames river below them.

"You know what I mean…"

"But, that's what I heard. Jack Sparrow's in London, with a ship and looking for a crew. Fact is, you're signing men up tonight, pub called the Captain's Daughter." Gibbs said.

"Am not!"

"I thought it a bit odd. But then...you've never been the most predictable of sorts." Gibbs said again, a small smile on his face.

"Too true.." Flik nodded, and Jack gave her a look but she smiled at him.

"Truth is, Jack and Felicity Sparrow arrived in London this morning to rescue Joshamee Gibbs from the gallows - it was Felicity's idea, and your alive! That's a start!" Jack smiled.

"Like I said. Unpredictable" Gibbs took another sip from the flask till Flik snatched it back.

"You saying my plan was crap? HEY! We got you out of there in one piece.. Do you want me to tell the driver to go back so that crowd can rip you to shreds eh?" Flik began to stand up and bang on the roof but Gibbs stopped her.

"Your plan was amazing…"

"Much better… So, there's another Jack sullying the name of Sparrow?" Flik asked him, leaning her head on Jack's shoulder.

"An impostor…"

"Aye.. But an impostor with a ship.." Jack piped up, looking over to Flik half smiling at her - those smiles of his still made her heart go twice as fast, she bit her lip slightly blushing.

"And in need of a crew…" Gibbs also said to him, both men nodded to each other working out a plan.

"That could be our ticket…" Flik shrugged, shooting looks between them.

"What about you Jack…"

Gibbs gave the flash back to Jack, but noticed something wrapped up inside his jacket - he pulled it out and started to unroll it to show the symbols of the 'fountain of youth'.

"Last I heard, you two were hell bent to find the fountain…any luck…?" Flik instantly took back the map from Gibbs giving him an evil glare from her brown eyes.

"Urm…"

Flik and Jack looked at each other thinking of an answer - they both were on the path to finding it till other things got in the way their boat sank, they wounded up on an island had an argument about it, Jack left Flik on the island so Flik had to go and find him and she did in Tortuga drunk. The next day they made up and vowed they would never argue again and they didn't.

"Circumstances arose, ensued, and forced a compelling insight regarding discretion and valour…" Jack coughed, as they broke eye contact.

"Meaning you gave up…" Gibbs rolled his eyes to them both, shaking his head as he knew it.

"No! We didn't!"

"Yes! Not true.. We are just as bent as ever to find it! Hellishly so! We will taste those waters… mark my words Gibbs.." Jack replied to him, his grip on Flik tightening making her lean into Jack more till she was nearly sitting on his lap… she began to softly kiss his neck under those dreg locks making Jack shift closer to her.

"There's the Sparrows I know!" Gibbs exclaimed happily to them both.

Suddenly the cart stopped - Gibbs, Jack and Flik banged into each other as it did.

"Are we there already?" Flik pondered, looking confused at Jack.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, getting up from Flik.. "Short trip…" Jack said over his shoulder, and opening both doors with both hands to reveal over 20 officers standing there with their guns pointed in their direction!

"Oh bugger…." Flik came next to Jack, stepping out of the cart with him - she watched as one of the officers came to the side of the cart throwing the driver a bag of coins and him catching it.

"OH! You fucking fake pirate! I bet that tattoo isn't real!" Flik shouted to the man, annoyed and was about to go over to him but was grabbed by two officers holding her arms tightly.

"OI!" Jack protested about to go over but was stopped, Gibbs appeared over his shoulder making Jack turn.

"Part of the plan…yes?" Gibbs muttered, Jack opened his mouth to say something but another officer raised his gun up smacking Jack on the back of his head.

Flik started to struggle as she watched Jack fall into the arms of the officer and they started to take him away.

"This one is to come too…" The officer pointed, but before she was carted off to - she found herself being held tighter as a cloth was tied around her mouth making everything she say muffled!

"Mmgmgmhm you… mgmgmfmfmhmm!" Flik screamed through the cloth, her eyes wide at the officer who stood their laughing.

"Orders…"

Flik shook her head at him, and she was being led off as well…

_Stopping it there.._

_So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it?_

_Thoughts are always needed, and ideas! Review? _


	2. Mad, Meetings and Ta rah!

_Hello all, once again!_

_Second update of the day! I must be sick or something.. Or just maybe because I have so many ideas in my head right now I need to write them out before they disappear elsewhere!_

_WOW - 14 REVIEWS for chapter 1! OMG - Thank you all so very much! I'm really grateful that you are still with me, following etc :D_

_Again, if your just tuning in to this 'A Touch Of Youth' - this is the sequel to 'A Touch Of What' over 40 chapters long, and it's still up, completed available for reviewing too if you do wish :P_

_Right: Fan fiction to recommend here because they recommend mine on their last chapter!_

_**Author: MaisieIrvette27: Title : 'On Hyperly Obsessed Tides' - **__Maisie, Erin, Flik, and Tori are back for another swashbuckling adventure! Join them as they search for the Fountain of Youth! Wow, that sounded so cliché! Anyway, see what happens when they come face to face with Blackbeard and Angelica! REVIEW! _

_This is ALSO set during OST and the sequel to her other one, so if you want to read it - please read her first one 'Hyper Obsession' to make sense of it? Yes? _

_Review feedbacks people:_

_-MizzTroublezxx: My first review! THANK YOU! *throws you a party!* Hehe, I loved that part too always makes me laugh!_

_-CaptainSkitzoVamp: Don't worry about the short review! I think I'm the second girl to do one, MaisieIrvette27 is also doing a fan girl fic set during OST too! Check it out!_

_-BlackShadow878: Thank you for continuing reading! Thank you for the review too :D_

_-MaisieIrvette27: The idea about the officer was swimming in my brain whilst I was writing my last scenes for 'A touch of what'! lol Love Will's line though! _

_-CountCresent: Yup, another fan girl! And meeting the king and Mcbeardy! Scary! :P_

_-Dani: Thank you for continuing as well! Glad your happy for this :D_

_-Coconut Coral: I know, I'm fast updating all because if I don't write it down, my mind goes blank and I'll forget! And your in this chapter :P _

_-Sangofan4ever: Welcome! *waves* thank you for the review, glad you love it!_

_-LittleMissDreamer7: Oooooh, I like your idea! I will certainly think on that one - thank you for the suggestion! I love them! _

_-AnimationNut: YAY! Your still here :D *dances with you!* thank you for the review! _

_-Taylor Todd Riddle Sparrow: I've seen your name around and about here and I mean that in a non stalking way! Welcome, thank you for the review! *waves!*_

_-Luckystar125: Oooh, hello! Everyone loves that bit :P Hehe thank you for the review!_

_-CrossBreed777: Thank you for the review, also glad your loving it too! :D_

_-Anon reviewer: Oooh, anon eh? No name? Mysterious! Thank you for the review, and I plan to keep going! Lol :D_

_Right: 2nd__ chapter anyone?_

Chapter Two: Mad, Meetings, and Ta-rah! 

Maisie

"Oh..my…Legolas…"

Maisie looked wide eyed at the man still sitting in front of her, she shifted herself backwards till her back came against the wall in shock.

"Again, my name is not Legolas!" Will said to her once again, she already asked him a few times who he really was and he was getting annoyed with answering the same answer.

"This can't be happening…no…no…" Maisie whispered, turning herself round feeling the wall behind looking for the cupboard entrance but it seemed to have disappeared like magic.

Will sighed out loud, and stood up coming over to the girl looking down at her - he reached down and started to grab her hand but she pushed him away rising to her legs standing opposite him afraid.

"I'm mad… this is just a dream, I knocked myself out or something… this is just…" Before Maisie could finish, Will pinched her arm hard making her scream and fall once again on her back.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"To prove to you that wasn't a dream… now, what is your name?" Will asked her, his hand reaching back down to her level she hesitated for a moment but then accepted it and he took her over to the table sitting her in a chair.

"Um, I'm Maisie… Maisie Irvette…" She replied back, confused as ever that Will Turner was sitting opposite her staring.

"And you know who I am..?"

"Your Will Turner, blacksmith in Port Royal married to Elizabeth Swann…" Maisie said quickly remembering the Pirates of the Caribbean movies in her mind.

"Not married…" Will sighed, looking down and showing Maisie his left hand where there was no ring on his fourth finger.

"Hold on…? What?"

"I'm not married.. Me and Elizabeth.. Well she met someone else, a man called George Williamson" Will admitted to her, she was now really confused by all this.

"I knew this was a dream! Because you have to be married..!" Maisie rose from her seat and started to pace the room trying to think of an explanation for all of this.

"Maybe this is a joke.. Flik and Jenna must be…" Maisie muttered to herself, thinking that this was a joke played by her work friends thinking that they will surprise her any moment.

"Flik…? Jenna…? You know them?" Will asked, making her stop and face him - she nodded and he also rose from his seat sighing.

"You better sit down then…"

"Why..? How do you know Flik and Jenna?" Maisie asked curiously, staring at him.

"It all started roughly 2 years ago…"

Maisie sat there listening to every word that Will had to say to her - he explained about when he first met the girls, what they did, and who they loved etc.. She couldn't believe her ears! This is just strange she thought to herself, Flik and Jenna have been here for 2 years yet through the cupboard they were only there for 10 minutes..

"HOLD ON!" Maisie stopped him in his explaining, snapping out of her thoughts at what he just said.

"Flik married Jack? As in Captain Jack Sparrow, ladies man?" She repeated to him and he nodded to her.

"Jenna was set to married Cutler Beckett too.."

"But he died? During when the Endeavour.. FUCK, YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE…!" Maisie gasped out loud, she just remembered that Will was suppose to be on the Flying Dutchman as the captain!

"James Norrington is the captain of the Dutchman…" Will answered her question before she could ask it, making her more puzzled than before!

"Wow… are we in Port Royal now?" Maisie ingested the information that was given to her, the long story about what Flik and Jenna had been up too.

"No, we are not - We are in London.." Will pointed to the single window behind her, she went over and looked out - the window was facing the Thames river, their were also old fashioned houses too - no skyscraper type buildings, London Eye anything..

"Hmm…."

London… London… why… She thought, furrowing her eyebrows trying to think about why she was in London then it came to her!

"We need to go!" Maisie went back over to Will, grabbing his hand roughly pulling him up heading for the door but Will stopped her pulling her back but he pulled a little too hard and she crashed her body into his.

"Where are you going…?" Will whispered down to her, she never noticed to now how brown Will's eyes were like deep dark pools… she shook herself back from those thoughts looking back to Will.

"Captain's daughter.." Maisie simply replied to him, gulping slightly.

"That's a pub on the other side of London…"

"Better get started then before night time comes!" Maisie half smiled, pulling away and dragging him through the door.

St James Palace.

Flik and Jack were getting dragged through the long hall of St James Palace - Jack went quietly whilst Flik was trying to struggle the two officers holding her arms tight shouting through the gag that was placed on her mouth.

Finally, they reached an extravagate room with paintings, rich wallpaper with a large dining table in the middle that had cakes and other desserts laid on the top of it also in the room was two large chairs with chains.

Jack and Flik were taken over to the chairs, placing each of them into them and chaining their wrists with the chains to the arms securing them tightly - at last one of the officers took the gag off Flik's mouth with a smirk.

"Much better… bloody idiot…" Flik pursed her lips together trying to get rid of her dry lips making them wet again.

The officers left leaving them two alone with the food on the table.

"Jack, are you okay?" Was the first thing Flik asked over to him, he looked over to her with a smile.

"Am now.. That cream puff has my name on it…" Jack's finger pointed to the cream puffs on the table as he licked his lips.

"Um Jack, my lovely.. Our chairs are chained together so if your…" Flik started to say but the banging of their chairs interrupted them, Jack had started moving both chairs forward dragging hers along to closer to the table trying to reach for the puff but it wasn't working.

"Oh goodness sakes…" Flik rolled her eyes, her leg came up to the table kicking it hard underneath making the puff jump from it's plate and on to Jack's boot..

"What would I do without you…?" Jack asked her, looking at the puff and then Flik.

"Probably sailing the seas with tentacles on yer face…" Jack shot her a look after that and was about to kick the puff to his mouth but the big doors in front of them both opened so Jack kicked the puff up to the ceiling but it caught on the chandelier hanging there.

"Good going…" Flik whispered to him, as men were coming in with an larger man in a another white curly wig wearing very expensive clothes with a silly little grin on his face which made Flik tried not laugh so much.

The man behind him came up behind the chair of this man looking at Jack and Flik..

"Are you Jack and Felicity Sparrow…?"

"Who are you?" Flik replied, asking an question with another question.

"Lord John Carteret… Are you Jack and Felicity Sparrow..?" He asked again, directing his question more at Jack than Flik.

"There should be a 'Captain' in there somewhere…" Jack replied back smugly, looking over to Flik and then John Carteret.

"I've heard of you…" Both Jack and Flik looked at the man sitting in the chair, chewing on a grape pointing his finger.

"And you know who I am…?" He asked again, Flik glazed over to Jack shrugging her shoulders - she had no clue who this man was whilst Jack narrowed his eyes at the man trying to figure out who he was..

"Your face is familiar.. Have I threaten you before.. owe money too?" Jack randomly asked out loud, then John Carteret stepped forward his eyes wide open in the shock of this.

"You two are in the presence of George Augustus, Duke of Brunswick-Luneberg,, arch treasurer and prince -elector of the holy roman empire, King of Great Britain and of you two!" Carteret told them both.

"Doesn't ring a bell…" Flik smiled back, moving her hands rattling the chains as she looked around - she spotted an inside balcony, and also the massive window to Jack's right thinking..

"I am informed you have come to London to procure a crew for your ship…" King George asked, putting another grape into his mouth chewing it loudly.

"Vicious rumours, not true…" Jack replied, as Flik rattled her chains it made Jack's chains rattle and then he started rattling his also pulling on Flik's tugging her hands to the side.

"No! I'm quite certain from what my ministers told me, Jack Sparrow and wife has come to London to procure a crew" King George said again to them, Flik shook her head side to side.

"It may be true that is what you were told, but it's nonetheless false that I come to London to procure a crew…" Jack replied, still shaking his chains and pulling at Flik's again.

"Stop pulling mine…!" Flik muttered silently over to him, he stopped rattling and gave her a grin.

"Then you lied to me when you told me that you are Jack Sparrow?" King George asked getting quite angry now.

"Oh, for fuck's sake… He is CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow - but it's not true that Jack Sparrow has come to London to procure a crew…" Flik burst out to King George, she was starting not to like this man - The King smiled strangely at her which made her pull a face at the sight of his teeth..

"Ewww... Do you know any dentists or anything...?" Flik asked, but the King ignored her comment.

"Are you now claiming not to be in London?" King George laughed gently, making his ministers and others laugh too.

"Look…"

"Felicity.. Luv, I've got this…" Jack cut her off giving her a wink, and began rattling his chains as he spoke.

"No.. No, I AM Jack Sparrow and I am in London, but I'm not here to procure a crew.. That's someone else" Jack replied, pointing his finger up at the King, the chains rattling more - Flik looked over to him, wondering why he was rattling them so much thinking that he must be up to something…

"AH! Someone else named Jack Sparrow…" King George looked over to Carteret, nodding him over to him which made him come back over to the chair.

"You've brought me the wrong Sparrow! Find the real Jack Sparrow and dispose of these impostors…" He waved his hand towards Flik and Jack.

"OI! I'm not an impostor..!" Flik argued, watching the officers come near her and Jack.

"I agree, we are not! I am Jack Sparrow the one and only and this is my wife Felicity Sparrow and we are in London" Jack told the King again, trying to explain to him.

"To procure a crew, to undertake a voyage to the Fountain Of Youth…"

"What?" Flik and Jack said in unison, automatically looking at each other perplexed - Jack was rattling the chains even more now, lifting each arm into the air getting them twisted and pulling on Flik's chains once again making her shift to the right as he did.

"SOMEONE remove those chains from them!" King George huffed out, an officer came over to them releasing the chains from their wrists.

Flik sighed out in relief, rubbing her wrists with her hands as Jack got up from his seat making his way along the table of food.

"We know you are in possession of a map…" Carteret spoke up, everyone watching Jack, Flik stayed quiet as she was figuring out a plan to get out of here then it came to her and she smiled mischievous to herself.

"So confiscate the map and off to the gallows with the both of them!" Another man called from the group of ministers. Flik got up from her seat, grabbing an random napkin as Jack was at the other end of the table moving an chair slightly on an angle.

"Oooh, cherries.. I love these…" Flik mumbled, picking up a few cherries off the plate and eating them.

"Have you a map?" King George asked, looking them both - Flik came next to Jack throwing the napkin over her shoulder.

"Do we have a map dear?" Jack peered down to Flik, she shrugged and began searching her body and so did Jack - both of them shrugged to each other.

"Nope.. Sorry mister King.." Flik replied back, smiling sitting down in the angled chair.

"Yup, we must of lost it.." Jack began walking down the table facing the King and others.

"I have report, a trustworthy one that the Spanish have located the Fountain Of Youth and I WILL NOT HAVE SOME MELANCHOLY SPANISH MONARCH A CATHOLIC GAIN ETERNAL LIFE!" King George shouted, banging his fist several times on the table madly whilst Jack was trying to reach down for a cherry on top of a dessert then he finally got it putting it into his mouth.

"Do you know your way to the fountain?" Some other minister asked, his glaze settling on Flik and Jack.

"Sure!"

"Absolutely! Yes!" Jack replied back, smiling wide to them all.

"And you could led an expedition?" Carteret asked them both, Flik just nodded as she got up from her seat making her way to Jack, linking arms with him.

"With your permission and will you be providing a crew and ship then?" Jack asked again.

"And a captain…." King George wickedly smiled, then suddenly the side doors under the balcony opened revealing someone the couple didn't expect to see!

"Bloody hell, is that Mcbeardy…?" Flik whispered, shocked looking at the man.. This man had a peg leg, dressed in fine clothes, wearing makeup and a wig - indeed it was Mcbeardy aka Barbossa but changed!

"Afternoon sire…" Barbossa bowed to the King before turning to face Jack and Flik.

"These two should be chains, and that one with a gag over her mouth!" Barbossa pointed his stick to Flik who gave him an evil glare back.

"And you should get yourself a mirror…" Flik replied, Jack sniggered and stepped in front of her smiling over to Barbossa.

"In my palace? Hardly!" George sighed, shaking his head to Barbossa.

"If I may be bold, Jack Sparrow and his wife be easy enough to catch, it's holding them that's the problem…"

"Hector! Good to see a fellow pirate making something of himself!" Jack smiled over to the man.

"Pirate? Privateer now! On a sanctioned mission, under the authority and protection of the crown.." Barbossa replied, his hand adjusting his wig.

"How did that happen?" Flik asked out of the blue to him, he frowned to her before smiling fully.

"Yes, and what of my beloved Pearl..?" Jack also asked him - Barbossa looked at them both shaking his head.

"Lost…"

"Lost?"

"Lost…I defended her, and lost my leg - I came to Port Royal where I found Lord Cutler Beckett, he was willing to give me a crew and ship and in return I had to give him my services to the crown.." Barbossa explained, slamming his peg leg on the table showing them.

"You saw Beckett.. How is he.. And Jenna…?" Flik asked out of the blue - she hadn't stopped thinking about Jenna since the day they left Port Royal, she remembered everything about it.

"BUT what of the PEARL…?" Jack butted in, glazing at Barbossa.

"Sunk…"

Without warning, Jack pushed Flik out of the way as he climbed onto the table to try and hit Barbossa, but Flik and two other guards grabbed him back restraining him.

"You should have been sunk with it!" Flik hissed out of anger, holding onto Jack's jacket making sure he didn't go over the table again.

"Now now, Mrs Sparrow… don't take that tone with me…" Barbossa told her, she frowned at him wondering what he was on about.

"What do you mean…?"

Barbossa nodded over to two officers, and they left the room and came back a few minutes later with a girl in the middle of them holding her arms tight.

Flik tilted her head to the side, trying to look at the girl's face which was facing the floor, her dirty blonde/brown hair was long and over her face, she was dressed in simple dark blue dress - it was till the girl looked up, Flik gasped out loud…

"JENNA!" Flik cried, letting go of Jack and headed that way - she didn't recognise her! She was much taller, and changed as well.

Jenna gasped too, and a smile found it's way onto her face looking at the sight of her best friend Flik, she too noticed that Flik had changed too, she didn't look like the girl from 2 years ago but someone new, a different girl all together - both of them had realized that they had both grown and didn't recognise each other anymore due to their apperances.

"FLIK! Is it really you…!" Jenna cried back, struggling from the officers - Flik made her way over but was stopped by Barbossa himself.

"Let me pass! What have you done to her?" Flik demanded, looking straight into Barbossa's powdered face.

"She is mine…"

"I'm sorry… WHAT?" Flik looked between Barbossa and Jenna puzzled..

"Jenna…?" Flik muttered to her friend, and she slowly nodded gulping.. She felt the tears slowly come down her cheeks looking back to Flik's face.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" Flik screamed into Barbossa's face again, but Jack pulled her back from him before she could him hit!

"ENOUGH!" Everyone turned to King George standing up looking at them all..

"Captain Barbossa, I do not care for your pet or what grudges you have with these two! The Spanish outdistance us, and I have every confidence you will prevail and you will rewarded with a high station you so desire…" King George explained..

"YEAH! HIGH STATION IN HELL!" Flik yelled out, she felt her blood boiling at just looking at Barbossa, but she looked over to Jenna calming her down..

"What happened Jenna…." Flik asked to her, but the girl didn't reply..

"You sir.. Have stooped…" Jack held on to Flik's arm tightly giving Barbossa an evil glare again.

"Our sands be all but run. Where's the harm of joining the winning side..?" Barbossa replied to them both.

"But.. The wig…"

Jack then turned himself away from Barbossa, grabbing the two officer's guns behind him making them fire into the air, which snapped the string of the chandelier making it swing - Jack grabbed Flik's arm dragging her with him onto the table, knocking over all the food to the floor then they jumped down - Jack grabbed the chair throwing it at the window smashing it from the inside.

Flik turned, stepping over the napkin and dodging it as a officer was about to grab her - he slipped up and headed straight out of the window.. Flik started walking over to Jenna but her arm was dragged back and she found herself in the arms of Jack holding her tightly.

"We got to free her from Mcbeardy!" Flik told him, both looking over to Jenna who was staring back at them in shock.

"Don't worry luv, we will.." Then the rope Jack was holding, snapped making them fly into the air and they both grabbed the chandelier swinging themselves over to the balcony, and they both jumped onto it whilst everyone from below was staring at them in disbelief!

"JENNA! I WILL SET YOU FREE!" Flik called down to the girl, Jenna nodded back knowing that Flik would be right and smiled.

"I LOVE YOU FLIK!" Jenna smiled wide, watching them both - there was hope she thought to herself.

Jack waved his hand in the air, and Flik went back to the chandelier grabbing the puff from it, giving it to Jack.

"Want some?" Jack asked her first, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe later… let's go…" Flik whispered to him, she watched him take a bite out of the cream puff and she turned herself back to everyone below.

"Ta-rah!"

And then they were gone.

_Oooooh! Interesting chapter eh? More of a back story with Jenna in the next one I promise :D _

_Love it? Hate it?_

_Review! :D xxx _

_P.s Sorry if I didn't get most of the scenes right with the whole napkin/chair - I've got the script and trying to remember how the movie when, so I'm sorry about that! :D _


	3. Truth, Escaping, and With Pleasure

_Hello all.._

_Not feeling the best today - my head's kind of hurting and I didn't sleep all night, honestly I don't know why I didn't.. who knows!_

_Again, thank you for the fantastic reviews I'm getting for the sequel to 'A Touch Of Youth'! I love reading them, or when my emails tells me I have an alert because someone has reviewed making me that tiny bit happier.. I'm weird, yes I know._

_So, review feedbacks:_

_-Znk99fg7: Thank you for the review and thank you for still reading :D Hope you are enjoying it._

_-Dani: Hehe, I'm sorry but I'm only having 3 fan girls, it gets really complicated if you have like 6 or more in one story because then you need to get those characters right etc madness! Thank you for the review!_

_-LittleMissDreamer7: Hey, thank you for the review - any news about the exams yet or still too early? _

_-BlackShadow878: I agree, Will and Elizabeth never really belonged together! Yes Barbossa is a little bit evil in this but there is a reason, coming up next! Thank you for the review! :D_

_-CrossBreed777: Good reason about why Beckett gave up Jenna coming up in this chapter! Thank you for enjoying my stories so much even though sometimes I don't think that they are that good! Thank you again! _

_-Taylor Todd Riddle Sparrow: Why do you think this story is weird? Lol Good reason again with Jenna and Barbossa! I've read your fan girl fic and have left a review too :D Thank you also!_

_-Dani: Hooold on, are you the same Dani up there ^ ^ or another one? Confused dot com here! Unforanately I can't update every day because I work also, but I try to update every other day when I have the time! Thank you also!_

_-CountCresent: I love the cream puff bit.. Makes me want one.. Hmm! All will be explained about the Barbossa/Jenna/Cutler thing in the chapter! Never liked fish lips even though her cousin aka Angelica who has also fish lips is in this one! Tsk! :P_

_-Coconut Coral: Woo, glad you liked that chapter! Yes I made you taller :P And you will be saved but.. By who? *evil laugh* lol Thank you again, couldn't of done this without you!_

_-AnimationNut: Hehe, I loved that part in the movie - Jack and his escape routes always amazes me how he does it! Thank you for the review!_

_-MaisieIrvette27: Yup, Will hates it! Hope you are enjoying it so far! Remember if you want to add anything, drop me a PM! Finding out what happened to Jenna in this bit! Thank you again!_

_Right: Thank you all again for the reviews! :D I love replying to them - Okay, now I sense a flashback coming up here *waves fingers in the air mysteriously* _

_Hope you understand the next bit! Enjoy.._

Chapter Three: Truth, Escaping, and With Pleasure! 

Jenna

Jenna watched as Flik and Jack disappeared above her head, her main focus came back down to Barbossa glaring up at the space where both of them were and then he looked to Jenna.

She gulped, not liking the look he was giving her but he didn't say anything to her instead he turned towards King George and the rest of the ministers.

"He escaped.." King George stated to him, the other ministers were muttering between themselves about what just happened then unexpectedly the chandelier above their heads came crashing down onto the long table shattering and echoing the whole room, vibrating almost.

"Leave it too me…" Barbossa nodded to him, and turned heading out of the door - he nodded to the guards holding Jenna and they began leading her out of the room following the peg legged man.

"Seems your friend is more trouble than she was before!" Barbossa called back to Jenna then swiftly turning to face the girl looking at her straight in the eyes.

"I…" Jenna stuttered out, but he turned again walking out of the palace to the court yard where a carriage was waiting.

"Take her back to the ship.. I'll be coming along tonight after the hanging…"

Jenna was shoved roughly into the carriage, she looked out of the door to see two other guards holding Gibbs's arms hard, he was looking at Jenna in a state of shock - he didn't even recognise the girl anymore.

The door slammed shut, and the carriage started jolting forward with her inside..

She sat back in the seat watching the scenery of London pass before her - this was her first time in England and she was prisoner..

"This wasn't suppose to happen…" She whispered to herself, her eyes slowly closing because she had been so tired lately but they reopened as the carriage passed over cobbles between them.

Again, her eyes slid shut and her thoughts took over - she remembered the last time she saw Flik, her best friend in the whole wide world she was on the Black Pearl with Jack leaving Port Royale, the girl she was waving too was an girl expecting adventure and full with life and when she saw her in the room at the palace - she was different, her clothes, hair style, her skin was more tanned - Flik was now a pirate, happily married to Jack Sparrow.. Jenna would have been married too…

She sighed remembering…

_Flashback - 1 year ago - Port Royale._

Jenna laid silently in her and Cutler's bed, sleeping soundly - she was smiling in her sleep dreaming of her wedding day, even though it was a few months away she was really excited to be married to the man she loved. Her heart had finally made up her mind and she was inlove.

She turned on to her back, opening up her eyes to the warm Caribbean sun shining through the open bay windows, the curtains blowing in the breeze filling the room with the smell of the sea, spices..

Jenna smiled fully, raising herself up in bed with her nightgown and she came off the bed and headed out on to the balcony looking out over the ocean - every morning she would do this, it had been an year now since Flik had left her here and she promised she would come back to visit - so she always looked out over the sea watching for the Pearl but every morning she was disappointed..

"Miss.. Are you awake?" The maid called through the door before letting herself in and smiling at Jenna.

"Hey Kate, I guess Cutler's gone to work…" Jenna asked, as the maid came over with her freshly pressed yellow dress - she slipped off her night gown going behind the changing board and Kate passed her the dress.

"No Miss, Lord Beckett is showing his father and mother around Port Royale.."

She sighed in relief, Jenna remembered that a few days ago - Cutler's father Edward Beckett and his mother Katherine Beckett had come to Port Royale via the trade ship to visit their only son.

Last night they dined and she was introduced to them as Cutler's fiancée, it took them by surprise and by the looks between them they weren't too sure on her.

"Right.. Good, good… Um I might go to his office and wait for him then…" Jenna came out of the changing board with the yellow dress on her body, and she let her hair out of her ponytail fall down to her shoulders.

"Good day to you Miss.." Kate curtsied to her, as she passed leaving the bedroom and headed down the large staircase of his home.

She bounded out of the door, and started walking down the dirt road of their house into Port Royale's main shops and businesses, Cutler's office was near the dock and she was familiar with the route.

Jenna kept smiling, nodding and saying hello to a few officers as they passed her - she now knew a few people around here and was popular with a few of them.

She finally reached her destination and went inside the building, going up the stairs but suddenly there was a high pitched scream of a man coming from somewhere.

"What the…" Jenna muttered, stopping half way on the stairs looking to her left.

On the left hand side of the building, was the hospital wing for the injured officers who got hurt at sea.

She headed left on the staircase, reaching the double wooden doors and pushing them wide - she gasped to see she was surrounded by so many people, officers in their beds with nurses giving them the right help but the screaming started again and it was coming from the opposite end of the room.

Her feet took her to the other side, where a large curtain was separating the officers from what ever was behind it, her hand came up and drew the curtain hard.. Her eyes were wide and a loud gasp escaped from her lips.

Blood..

There was so much blood - it was all over the sheets, the nurses and doctors helping this man but as she stepped closer she knew who he was.

"Barbossa?"

Everyone stopped, looking at Jenna staring at the man on the bed, It was Captain Barbossa yelling in agony at the top of his lungs, his face contorted and filled with pain. She didn't understand why till her eyes finally looked down to his right leg..

"Oh my god…" Jenna whispered, the blood was coming from there - his leg was missing.

Then a pair of arms caught Jenna, spinning her around on the spot and she looked to see Cutler standing there.

"You shouldn't be here.." He told her, and took her left arm leading her away from the scene - so many questions were running through her mind then… Why did he have one leg? What happened to him? Where was Flik and Jack..?

An hour later, Jenna finally found out what happened to Captain Barbossa - him and his crew were attacked, the Black Pearl was lost and he lost his leg during the fight.

After much pleading to Cutler, she was finally allowed to see Barbossa again after his operation.

"Will he be okay?" Jenna asked as they walked back into the wing, going back towards where Barbossa was.

"He will be fine - but his leg.. There was nothing they could do.." Cutler explained, he leaned in and kissed her cheek leaving her with Barbossa laying on the bed.

"Barbossa…. Are you awake?" Jenna said, sitting down on a chair at his bedside with a worried look on her face.

"Aye, I will be.. It's Jenna.. Isn't it?" Barbossa looked over to the girl, she nodded to him and a smile came to his lips.

"I heard what happened to you.. Cutler explained, but the crew.. What happened to Flik and Jack..?" Jenna asked again, she started to bit her lip nervously concerned for her friend.

"Marty, Cotton and Pintel were lost like so many others.. Ragetti and Abby stayed in Tortuga along with Gibbs.. Felicity and Jack, they weren't aboard - we left them in Tortuga also…" Barbossa told her, she sighed again in relief feeling better to know that they were okay.

Jenna listened to what he just said to her, she looked at him and then at his leg then back up, she didn't know if she felt sorry for him or not, afterall they had been through a lot together in the past, she shook her head and smiled gently..

"Thank goodness…I'm sorry, Barbossa.. About your leg…" Jenna admitted, her eyes looking back down to the right leg again to see it had been replaced with a peg leg.

"No worries…" Barbossa muttered, and he shut his eyes resting. Jenna nodded and left him silently as he rested.

_A Week Later_

"Miss… Miss…" Kate called through out the rooms of Cutler's and Jenna's home looking for the girl - at last she found Jenna sitting in the dining room drinking a glass of water.

"Yes Kate?" Jenna replied, putting down the glass staring up at her.

"Lord Beckett would like you to join him in his office…" Kate told her, and went from the room again. Jenna smiled thinking why would Cutler be wanting her at half past 10 in the morning.

She rose from her seat quickly, and headed out of the door in a flash - she was nearly running towards his office, trying not to trip over her purple dress she was wearing.

Jenna reached the office and let herself into his officer only to be confronted with Cutler sitting down at desk and Barbossa was sitting opposite him, leaning on his walking stick.

"You wanted to see me…?" Jenna gulped, shutting the door behind her and stepping closer.

Cutler smiled, and came around his desk taking her hand and sitting her down in the chair next to Barbossa.

"Jenna, my love…" Cutler began, she realized then in the tone of his voice that there was bad news, the gut feeling in the stomach knew something bad was about to happen and she was right.

"Jenna.. I can't marry you…" Cutler sighed out to her, she clutched her stomach feeling the pain grow and she gasped out loud in shock - Barbossa chuckled at her reaction.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T MARRY ME…?" Jenna yelled, still in shock.

"My parents came to Port Royal for one reason only - they have arranged a marriage for me to a woman who is coming over from England. I must respect their choice otherwise I will be dis inherited.. I'm sorry Jenna, but I must do this…" Cutler explained again - she shot up from her seat holding her head in her hands.

"No… THEY CAN'T DO THIS…NO!" Jenna muttered, shouting it nearly.

"It has been done." Was all Cutler Beckett could say - the love of her life was telling her that he was going to marry someone else all because of his parents…

"What is to become of me..?"

"That's where I step in…" Barbossa piped up, Jenna didn't like the tone in his voice either, she stopped looking at Barbossa scared.

"Me and Beckett have struck up a deal you see, I need a crew and ship and in return after me losing my leg - I have offered my services to the crown and to the King, Beckett has accepted this and also…" Barbossa smiled, nodding over to Cutler who nodded back.

"You were apart of the deal…"

"EXCUSE ME! HOLD ON! YOUR GIVING YOUR SERVICES TO THE CROWN BECAUSE YOU LOST YOUR LEG AND I'M APART OF A WHAT?" Jenna screamed at them both, losing control of her anger.

"Beckett has agreed for you to be my personal maid…"

That's when it hit her… Beckett no longer cared for her or loved her but he was willing to sell her to Barbossa just to get her out of the way so he could marry someone he hasn't met before,.

Losing power of her knees, she collapsed into sobs on the carpet crying her eyes out…

This wasn't happening she kept thinking…

This wasn't happening…

_Present time_

Jenna jolted awake from her sleep as the carriage stopped - she rubbed her eyes and shook her head getting rid of those memories but it was the truth. She couldn't do anything about it, her only hope was in Flik now after seeing her and her friend promising to set her free. That was her hope.

"Out you get!" The guard pulled open the door, grabbing Jenna's hand hard. She was now at the docks again looking at the Royal Navy's ship above her.

"Not again…" She muttered, and she was pushed and shoved onboard the ship.

St James Palace

Jack and Flik ran hand in hand down the big staircase of the palace, as two guards ran after them.

They reached the bottom, and Flik's eyes looked around - she spotted the courtyard outside and saw Jenna being put into the carriage, she tried going that direction but Jack grabbed her hand pulling her the other way and they hid behind a table.

They watched as a guard was yelling to the other's, and they put the effects of two pistols and swords onto the table in front of them - when the coast was clear, they popped their heads back up and Jack grabbed the items along with Flik and they headed back up the stairs looking for a way to escape.

"Jack…we need to help her!" Flik said out of breathe as they ran along an empty corridor, but behind them they heard the footsteps of others coming closer.

"Luv, not right now!" Jack kept looking around himself, then he spotted a window pushing the panes open to the street below them.

"Jack!" Flik protested, huffing and looking out of the window as well - it was a long way down and they had nowhere else to escape too!

"On the rope!" Flik pointed to the bunting hanging from building to building.. She went out of the window, her hands holding onto the flags and feet shuffling along the thick rope in mid air.

Jack rolled his eyes, following his wife doing the same action and they crouched together on the rope hiding.

As both of them hid behind the flags, a guard appeared out of the window looking - he couldn't see anybody except for the people passing below him on the street. Flik and Jack looked at each other, Flik's hands were starting to get slippery and then suddenly her foot slipped up making her fall but Jack just in time grabbed her falling hand holding her in mid air!

"THERE THEY ARE!" The guard shouted, Flik looked over to see several other guards appearing at the windows and one of them rushing over to the far window on their right opening it up and taking out his sword.

"JACK!" Flik screamed, she felt her arm was slipping again from his grip and then the rope snapped from the guard hacking it making it fall with both of them landing hard onto a carriage passing.

Flik landed ontop of the carriage with a loud thump whilst Jack flew inside the carriage itself, confused her head popped upside down to look inside and saw an older lady with a very posh dress staring at Jack then he went up to her, his head brushing the side of her head making her sigh in happiness.

Annoyed, Flik's head rose up as she began to stand on the carriage trying not to fall over and then Jack joined her ontop smiling at her.

"For you…" Jack smiled, his hand handing her a dangling pearl earring filled with small jewels incrusted in it.

"Late wedding present?" Flik rolled her eyes teasing him, smiling and quickly putting it into her pocket.

Jack then grabbed Flik's hand once more, making them both jump from her carriage to another one as they spotted the guards coming after them, trying to get through the people.

She landed on top of another carriage whilst Jack missed, and ended up with one leg on the carriage she was on and the other on a carriage travelling next to it.

Flik then lost her balance as the carriage she was on made a sharp turn making her fall hard on to the muddy street below her but Jack fell off the two carriages landing hard onto a casket passing him.

"Felicity!" He called, watching her fade but Flik quickly got back onto her feet running after the casket cart he was on but stopped having another idea - She turned and jumped onto another cart that was carting coal, she hit the man over the head with her pistol and took the reigns from him as he dropped on to the street.

She noticed the guards were now on horses, firing their pistols in her direction! Flik got the horses of the cart to turn around and made them gallop hard catching up with Jack.

Soon as she was near, Jack jumped from the casket falling into the space next to Flik.

"Hello luv…" Jack smirked sexily over to Flik, his hands brushing over hers and taking the reigns moving them down fast making the horses go faster.

"Jack.. Do you smell…smoke?" Flik smelt the air, she looked behind her and saw one of the guards must of fired his pistol at them, but missed hitting the lantern that hung off the cart setting the coal behind them on fire.

"Cart's on fire Jack! Hurry…" Flik told him, they raced through the houses of London mainly the back streets, the cart hit a bump in the street which made the coal slip from the back and on to the street, it managed to slow some of the guards down.

"When I say jump… jump…" Jack let go of the reigns controlling the horses and nodded over to Flik, she nodded back waiting for the signal.

"JUMP!"

Flik plunged from the cart, rolling a few times and hitting the side of the building hard making her groan in sudden pain - she looked up to see the cart with some of the coal travelling away without a driver into the distance.

"Jack…" Flik whispered, getting up and brushing off her jacket with the dust.

"Up here.." Flik looked up to see Jack was face to face with a pair of breasts off the pub sign that said 'Captain's daughter' and there was a picture of a good looking, black haired woman.

He jumped down, stumbling a little looking around - Flik went over and joined him making sure he was okay.

"Filthy pirates…"

They both turned on the spot, to see an random guard pointing his pistol at them - instantly, Flik put herself in front of Jack and as he was about to fire his pistol there was another loud BANG, and they saw the guard moan, and there was an bullet hole through his chest as he hit the ground.

"Did you do that…?" Flik whispered confused at what just happened, Jack shook his head and they looked over to the shadow of the building opposite them, they saw the smoke of the pistol and then out came the person who shot him.

Flik smiled wide and started laughing gently at the sight of the person whilst Jack held Flik around the waist smiling too.

"Hello dad…" Jack tipped his hat over to the man, it was Captain Teague looking at them both with a crooked smile on his face.

"I see both of you are keeping out of trouble…" He mumbled, coming over to them both. Flik laughed and wrapped her arms around Teague's neck giving him a small hug.

"Nice to you again!" She whispered, letting go back into the arms of Jack.

"Let's go inside.. Looks like you need a drink and rest…" Teague looked at Jack and Flik up and down.

"Drink sounds good…" Jack winked to Flik, and Teague went in front of them and they followed him inside the Captain's Daughter pub - the room was filled with men drinking, laughing and music, women were sitting on their laps singing along to the music.

"Go and find yourselves a room upstairs, I'll get the drinks…" Teague nodded and headed to the bar. Jack grabbed Flik's hand leading her upstairs quickly - she was surprised at this action and followed him.

Suddenly Jack opened a door, pushing Flik inside first and then himself closing the door and locking it, Flik looked around the room sighing and then spotting the bed.

She went over and crawled on top of the covers, laying down breathing out hard she had too much excitement of today. Jack smiled over to his wife, and took off his jacket and laying next to her on his side grinning wide like the Chester cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Can't we just have a normal day…" Flik whispered, looking up to Jack staring at her and he shook his head side to side, his hand came up slowly removing a piece of her brown curly hair from her face.

"Never darling… Have I told you that you look beautiful today…?" Jack stroked her cheek, his eyes twinkling slightly.

"Actually, no you haven't…" Flik began to smile, knowing what he was up too..

"You look beautiful today…" Jack whispered, and his lips crashed down on hers giving her a gentle kiss before it turned more passionate..

Flik surrendered herself into him, leaning her body into Jack's with a smile on her face as they kissed…

He broke the kiss, raising an eyebrow to her making her giggle.

"I love you…" Jack whispered, making her feel like jelly inside - Flik could never get use to the feeling, he made her feel like a school girl all over again having a crush on a boy she fancied but this was different..

"Less talking, more showing…" Flik whispered, mm's from his lips half smiling..

"With pleasure…"

_Wow, long chapter…_

_So you know the whole back story with Barbossa/Jenna/Cutler - I hope it makes sense, any questions about it just let me know and yes the end was very cute and maybe I might plan a lemon in the next one :P More Maisie in the next chapter also! _

_Like it? Hate it?_

_Review :D xx_


	4. Captain's Daughter, Whelp and Big Nose

_*Flies in!*_

_GOOD DAY! :D How are we all? Today, I'm alright - been busy and so on with work etc.. bloody work! I shake my fist at it! _

_Even though I still need to learn all about my vitamins and minerals for work, and I stared at the booklets the other night and went… 'Urm no' LOL Literally it's so hard!_

_Anyho! If you have not heard by now: Lady Electricity (me) has created a face book page :D Already I have 6 likes which is amazing thank you so much! It's just the beginning of one at the moment but you will find updates, questions, food, men… I mean.. important stuff.. :D _

_How to get to it: Well On my bio page for fan fiction, there is an link to my real face book page and under there some place will be 'Lady Electricity's' page - if you can't find it, just ask! I will draw you a map and not out of crayon! :D_

_Right, back to business - THANK YOU ALL for the reviews, glad you all understood the whole Barbossa/Cutler/Jenna situation! Again thank you!_

_So, let me see here… *looks through the piles of papers, maps.. And random bottles…* _

_Review feedbacks!:_

_-Pirate-Jedi-Ninja-In-Training: Hello! Welcome! *hugs!* I've read your review for 'A Touch Of What…?' and thank you for it! Glad your enjoying this one also! _

_-Taylor Todd Riddle Sparrow: I know, I know.. I'm bad aren't I? Jenna always getting those jobs but hopefully it won't be for long! Thank you for still reading!_

_-CountCresent: Hehe, I know! Damn Cutler and yes I know.. Jenna and the maid thing.. *hides* lol thank you! _

_-MaisieIrvette27: Woo! Yay for Teague! :D and I miss Norry… *hugs him!* I'm sorry Norrykins! Lol Thank you again! I want an update from you too!_

_-MizzTroublezxx: Don't worry! I don't log in most days! LOL Thank you for the review!_

_-BlackShadow878: Poor Jenna, I know.. :o( and Damn Beckett! *throws something at him!* Hehe - Thank you for the review!_

_-AnimationNut: Well Jenna's not just going to be his personal maid… lol and that's alright if you want to be his! I want to be Jack's :P lol Thank you!_

_-Dani: I know… and damn Cutler again! *shakes fist!* thank you for the review!_

_-Coconut Coral: Yes, I adjusted that bit in the story for you already! :D Was it a good flashback? I don't know.. :S lol Hehe Jack is sweet! Hope all is okay there? _

_-LittleMissDreamer7: Damn! Still too early! You must let me know what you get! Hehe, yes! Norry should come and save the say.. But probably in 10 years time! LOL :P Thank you for the review!_

_OH! Before we continue I've got another idea for a fan girl POTC type fic lurking in my brain… ooer! I want to do a fan girl one where the girls go in but end up with the characters they hate? For example, Flik goes in and ends up with Will! But then ends up liking him? You know what I mean? Any ideas or suggestions on this are much appreciated, feel free to PM me or email! :D_

_Right, warning… LEMON at the beginning of the chapter :P Shall we continue…?_

Chapter Four: Captain's Daughter, Whelp, and Big Nose

Flik

Jack pushed Flik against the wall hard, his hands fiddling with the buttons of her shirt whilst the door to their room was being knocked on hard!

"Go…away!" Flik shouted back, between kisses with Jack her own hands taking off his waistcoat and finding them under his white shirt feeling his skin with her fingertips making him pin Flik harder against the wall, nearly ripping off the shirt.

"Your friend is downstairs…" The man's voice called through the door, listening to the noises of moans and groans coming from the room.

"We will be down soon…" Flik managed to say, she wrapped her legs around Jack's waist pressing firmly into him making him groan, he moved from her lips kissing down her jaw line and towards her neck sucking hard, and nibbling slightly.

Flik's hands rested on Jack's trousers, she tried fiddling with his belt to get him free but it wasn't working and she was having trouble with it.

"Bloody…belt…." Flik murmured, her head backwards giving Jack more access to her neck.

"Having trouble dear?"

"Shut up…" Flik whispered back, giving him an evil look - he laughed and undid his own belt for her whilst she un did hers too pulling them down slightly along with her knickers.

Flik arched her body up towards Jack's as he pushed against her, then suddenly thrusted hard making her moan loudly against his ear.

Both of them fused together, Flik's arms were safety around Jack's neck holding on as he continued to push up inside of her making her back hit the wall.

Jack's hands rested on Flik's hips, holding them tightly also his head buried into the crook of her neck moaning against her tanned skin.

The room was starting to fill with pleasurable moans of each other, she wrapped her legs tightly around him, pushing forward with every opportunity she had making Jack go faster and harder.

"Felicity…." Jack moaned a few times, thrusting hard and gripping her hips hard - he felt the sudden wave of pleasure fill him as he pushed a few more times into her releasing himself. Flik moaned loudly doing the same thing, her body went numb slightly feeling ecstasy rush through her, surrendering herself to Jack. All they could hear were each other's breathing, panting out hard.

Jack smiled, and leaned in giving Flik a lingering kiss, resting his forehead on hers lazily.

"I love you…" He told her again, smiling still - she returned the kiss with a smile..

"I love you too…" Flik whispered back, Jack slowly let her down from the wall and they both made themselves presentable again.

"What did dad mean that your friend is here…?" Jack looked over to Flik puzzled..

She shook her head, straightening her brown hair once again.

"I don't know…Shall we find out?" Flik suggested, before she could unlock the door - Jack pulled her against him once again, kissing her hard making her giggle in the kiss.

"Jack…" Flik muttered against his lips and slowly he let her go and they headed out of the door.

Maisie 

"Come on Orlando!"

Maisie was in front of Will, dragging him through the streets of London trying to find the 'Captain's Daughters' pub where she knew Flik and Jenna would probably be.

"Slow down!" Will complained, trying to drag Maisie's hand back but she wasn't having any of it.

"Ooooh! THIS WAY!"

Suddenly Will was dragged sharply around a corner, but he tripped over his own foot falling down onto the street dragging Maisie along with him.

Maisie fell to the ground, landing on her back with one arm outstretched holding onto Will's still.

"What did you do that for?" She moaned, sitting up straight glowering over to him.

He rolled his eyes to her, and stood up pulling her to her feet with a smile.

"I didn't do it!" Will replied, raising his eyebrow to her. Maisie stood up to him with her hands on her hips shaking her head.

"DID!"

"DIDN'T!"

"DID!"

"DIDN'T!"

"DID!" Maisie argued back, getting more frustrated with him staring at her.

"I DIDN'T!" Will leaned in right into her face, Maisie looked back frowning right back as she crossed her arms.

"WHATEVER LEGOLAS!" She finally threw her arms into the air, and started stomping away from him, annoyed. All she wanted to do was find the pub and this wasn't helping.

"Wait….Maisie!"

She turned back on her heels to see Will coming back to her, out of breathe and then stopping a few feet.

"Yes?" She replied, shrugging her shoulders to him.

"Look… it was an accident.. And also you were pulling too fast.. AND your going the wrong way..!"

"HEY!" Maisie protested to him, pushing his chest slightly and stepping into the gap between them

"I know where I'm going! Yeah?" Maisie looked around for a moment or two - there were many buildings and a few people looking at them funny..

"Okay, I give up…." Maisie muttered, annoyed more.

"Good… Come on, Miss Irvette..!" Will sighed out, holding her hand once more and he started leading her the right way.

Captain's Daughter.

Will and Maisie entered the pub quietly, looking at all the people enjoying themselves with the music surrounding them.

"Right, where do we start…?" Maisie whispered, her eyes looking at each face thinking if she had seen them before from the movie but she didn't have much luck.

"Do you want a drink?" Will asked Maisie firstly, his eyes going over to the bar at the tankards of rum.

"Thought you didn't drink?" Maisie replied back, confused - Will wasn't much of a drinker during the movies, too busy being loved up with Fish lips.

"I do now…come on…" Will smiled, taking her to the bar but before they reached there Maisie accidentally bumped into an older gentlemen.

"Oh shit.. I'm so sorry…" Maisie muttered, looking up to his face and gasping!

"TEAGUE!" She yelled, he looked at her puzzled and then his eyes drifted over to the man next to her.

"William… nice to see you again…" Teague smiled wide and gave him a quick hand shake.

"You too, Captain Teague.. It's been a while…" Will replied, giving the man a smile.

Captain Teague showed them to a table and they all sat down together.

"No Elizabeth?" Teague looked around them both before drinking some of his rum and passing Maisie a tankard.

"She got married to another man… right.. Mister Rolling Stones man…" Maisie butted in, pointing her finger to him.

"Where's Flik and Jenna..?"

"Mrs Sparrow is upstairs with Jackie, but Jenna.. That's a different story…" Teague replied shaking his head.

He explained to the both of them about Jenna the story about how Cutler didn't want to marry her anymore and about Barbossa.. of course he knew all about it.

"That sounds awful!" Maisie gasped, looking in between Teague and Will.

"Don't worry.. I'll go tell the love birds you're here…" Teague downed his drink, getting up and going up the stairs to find the couple.

Within 5 minutes he was back, laughing and shaking his head back to them.

"So.. Where are they…?" Maisie questioned, looking down at her tankard but soon it was taken from her by Will and he started drinking it.

"They are busy…" Teague explained, winking at Will who nodded knowingly back.

"Busy?"

"Yes…"

"How are they busy…?" Maisie shrugged, as Teague was about to open his mouth he nodded over to the stairs where Flik and Jack were making an appearance.

"There they are…." Teague pointed, Maisie turned around and screamed in excitement rushing over to Flik and jumping into her arms for a hug!

"FELICITY! OH MY GOD! I MISSED YOU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WOW YOU LOOK GOOD! OH MY GOD IS THAT A TATTOO?" Maisie asked random questions to Flik, and looking down to the girl's wrist to see there was a skull and crossbones tattoo inside of it, but she quickly shook her head and hugged Flik hard who stood there in shock!

"Maisie? NO WAY! Oh my god.. Is that you…? No fucking way! How did you get here?" Flik smiled realizing who this person was, and hugged her gently back.

"How do you think? The cupboard…! You look… different…" Maisie replied, looking her friend up and down.

"Thank you Maisie.. I can't believe you're here.. But how… I mean…" As Flik was starting to talk, there was a cough behind her and she rolled her eyes.

"Maisie… this is Captain Jack Sparrow, my husband…" Flik stepped aside and let the pirate through, they both shook hands as Maisie squealed in delight.

"I'm a big fan of yours! I can't believe it's you!" Maisie smiled from ear to ear at him making him nervous.

"Nice meeting you luv.." He smiled back, giving Flik a look, she shook her head and focused back on her friend.

"So.. How?" Flik asked again, linking arms with her - Maisie smiled and pointed over to the table where Teague was sitting but with someone else. Flik frowned and looked to see…

"WHELP!" Flik said in surprise, Jack looked over her shoulder in shock too.

"Turner…with my dad…" Jack suddenly made his way over to them both. Will stood up face to face with Jack staring each other down almost.

"Jack"

"William…"

"Nice hair…" William pointed to Jack's new bits in his dreg locks of blonde..

"Thank you… why are you here?" Jack said randomly, but stopped as the two girls came over pushing past them and sitting down.

"I'm here with Miss Irvette…" Will smiled, and sat back down with her.

"Right…"

"Jackie…" Captain Teague nodded to him, and he sat down opposite him next to Flik.

"Heard you were putting together a crew…" Teague started the conversation with them all.

"If enough people keep saying it, it must be truth…" Jack stole Will's tankard and started to drink from it, offering some to Flik.

"Heard you were headed to the Fountain…" He continued, looking straight at Jack.

"You've been there…"

"Does this face look like it's been to the Fountain…?" Teague pointed to his own face, Maisie giggled gently - she had always loved that line from the movie.. Then she realized everyone was staring at her including Flik.

"Sorry.. Carry on, Rolling Stone man…" Maisie brushed it off, smiling over to Flik.

"Depends on the light…" Jack shrugged over to him.

"Son, listen.. The Fountain.. There be items required, for the ritual - two chalices.." Teague explained to them.

"Fountain?" Will interrupted confused, looking between them…

"Will.. Go and get us another drink…yeah?" Flik told him, handing him over some coins and pointing to the bar - he nodded and gladly went over.

"On the map… do you remember? There was a chalice.." Flik remembered the map, and looking at it.

"TWO chalices, silver from Ponce de Leon's ship.. You need them both…" Teague carried on, pointing up his two fingers to them.

"For?"

"THE RITUAL! Don't be a fool Jackie! Find out the ritual, every detail.. Before you set sail…"

"Set sail? Love too! We don't have a ship…" Flik muttered, rolling her eyes looking over to Maisie to see if she was okay.

"Those folks, over there.. They have a ship…" Teague nodded his head behind them, over on the stairs now where a group of musicians playing and singing - Flik and Maisie recognize the man on the stairs, his name was Scrum..

"One last thing, Jackie.. The Fountain will test you.. Mark my words…" Teague said lastly, as Flik and Jack turned back to their fronts to ask him something else - He was gone!

"Did you see him go?" Flik pointed at the empty chair, with the pipe on the table still smoking.

"He hid under the table…" Maisie smiled smugly, Flik frowned and looked under the table just to make sure.

"HA! MADE YOU LOOK!" Maisie laughed, over to Flik.

"Come on you two…" Jack pulled Flik up, but Maisie stood up and started going to the bar.

"I'll make sure Will's alright…" She told them, walking over there.

Flik and Jack silently went over to Scrum, Jack nodded to Flik who knew what to do.

"Oi, sailor…" Flik stood in front of Scrum who looked her up and down with a smile.

"What can I do for you miss…?" He replied, putting down his guitar.

"Can I look at your guitar…please?" Flik smirked, as he was about to hand her his guitar, a sharp knife appeared around Scrum's throat holding it there.

"Wrong move…" Flik smiled to him, and then at Jack.

"We heard you were putting together a crew…" Jack whispered into the man's ear.

"Aye, Jack Sparrow be putting together a modest venture…" Scrum nodded, and turned his head as Jack released him from the knife.

"You've got some nerve! To be dressed up like that!" Scrum pointed at his clothing and laughed.

"Don't you know who I am?" Jack asked out loud.

"HEY! THERE IS SOME BLOKE WHO FORGOT HIS OWN NAME!" Scrum yelled, making everyone else laugh.

"You listen here….!" Flik leaned in, grabbing Scrum's collar making him gulp hard at her face.

"Felicity…." Jack tried getting the girl off him, but he was interrupted by a noise next to him, he looked over to see a man appearing from a room with his arms wide open.

"I'M IN! BOYS! WHO WANTS A DRINK?" The sailor cheered, and stepped away from the shadow.. On the light of the wall there was a shadow of a man dressed as Jack stroking his beard.

"Flik…" Jack whistled and nodded over to the shadow, she looked knitting her eyebrows together.

"Let's go…"

Flik pushed Scrum away from her and they both made their way into the backroom where they kept the wine, alcohol and some food. Jack looked around first and Flik did as well.

"Luv…" Jack nodded to her, and again - she knew what to do, she quietly but as quick hid in the shadows behind a pillar watching him.

Then out of nowhere, appeared the impostor Jack Sparrow, but he was smaller than him.

Jack looked at the person funny and then drew his own sword, and then the other did the same action.

"You've stolen me, and I'm here to take myself back…" Jack told them, the impostor was first to start the fight, both swords clashing against each other's hard, lunging at the right moments and blocking too.

Both Jack's then hid behind a pillar, peeking out in opposite directions but then at the same time before their swords clashed once more - they both jumped up onto the fire, fighting over the flames.

The real Jack hit his sword hard against the other person's, and then moved to the left and so did the other.. Jack frowned and decided to stroke his moustache and the other copied the motion.

"Stop doing that!"

Again, the fight continued - the impostor ran towards a ramp that held barrels and they cut the rope holding them, they rolled down towards the real Jack making him fall.

Flik still watched from the shadows, she moved whilst they weren't looking trying to get a better look at what was happening.

She watched the real Jack hit the floor, and look around - the other one was upstairs looking down, the real one noticed a pulley and ran over to it, slashing the rope so it made it go upstairs heading the impostor off.

The impostor though took it a step further and began walking onto the rafters above, Jack started the sword fight again, all you could here were the swords hitting each other's with great speed. The real Jack got the advantage and pushed the impostor off the rafters onto the floor.

He followed and the sword fight continued, but then the impostor spun around twice then Jack grabbed their wrists frowning.

"Only one person alive knows that move…" Jack said, shoving the person away from him.

"Hello Angelica…"

The other person smiled, and came forward again but Jack was ready - He grabbed her arms forcing the sword from her hands and holding her there then suddenly pulling off her fake beard hard.

"Hello Jack… Are you impressed…?" Angelica replied, leaning in for a kiss but Jack backed away smirking, she opened her eyes confused at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you…"

"And why not…"

Angelica froze when she heard the click of a pistol behind her, her eyes widen and Jack shoved her around his arms facing the person.

"Because of me, Big nose bitch…" Flik stood there, smiling pointing the pistol at her forehead…

_Love it? Hate it?_

_Reviews please? Xxx _


	5. Trouble, Drunk and Fluffy

_Hello all!_

_How are you? Well the computer's net isn't working still :S which ugh's me off! It opens the page right and then suddenly it closes the tab and then reopens it a few times before saying there is an error! Aaaaahhh! So, I'm on my mum's laptop writing out this so please, please bear with me!_

_Everything has happened today, well actually nothing! Mwahaha! I haven't done anything today except lovely work and I was a little excited because Lucy who I work with came back from her 2 week holiday today! YAY! _

_Right, getting off the point now! _

_Thank you for adding me on Face book, hopefully you can update your ideas/suggestions on there with the stories I'm doing! _

_So, review feedbacks!_

_-Crossbreed777: Thank you for enjoying the chapter! Hopefully you will like this one too! :D_

_-LittleMissDreamer7: I agree! In your face Angelica! :P never liked her! Thank you for the review! And yes, the girls have seen it! _

_-Pirate-Jedi-Ninja-In-Training: Hehe, I love the last line too! Thank you!_

_-Dani: Her new nickname is 'Big nose'! Penelope Cruz does have a little bit of a nose, but I couldn't call her fish lips two! :D lol_

_-CountCresent: Oh, I don't like both of them! Hehe, I love the last line too! I've actually been dying to write that for ages!_

_-Taylor Sparrow: Is it alright if I shorten your name to that? Rolling stones man comes from MaisieIrvette27's Hyper Obsession fan girl's fic, something she would say! I thought I did write 'Ponce de lion...'? Maybe I didn't? Sorry! Thank you!_

_-Akirathedarkhuntress: Hey! Haven't seen you around lately? How are you? Thank you for the review too!_

_-BlackShadow878: Hehe, yes Flik is going to kick her arse! :P Thank you for the review!_

_-CaptainSkitzoVamp: Me too, Angelica is like ugh... *shakes fist at her!* Rolling stones man is MaisieIrvette27's idea! Thank you for the review too!_

_-MaisieIrvette27: Me and writing lemons is like... aaaagh! But it was kind of important ooooer! Thank you for the review and I loved the latest chapter of yours! _

_-AnimationNut: Yes, duck and cover! Hehe – Maisie and Will are very funny! I love them too! Thank you also for the review! _

_Right, decided to do a new thing: What music am I listening to whilst writing this! Woo! _

_Listening: David Guetta featuring Flo-rida and Nicki Minaj – Where them girls at! _

Chapter Five: Trouble, Drunk, and Fluffy. 

Flik

"Because of me, Big nose bitch..."

Flik smirked, pointing the pistol at Angelica's forehead, clicking the back of it.

Angelica gulped as she watched Flik's hand come up to her face and pull the rest of her outfit she was wearing.

"Who are you?" Angelica asked, confused.

"Your worst nightmare..." Flik came closer, staring right into the eyes of the woman.

Jack could sense the tension between them; it was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"So..." Jack butted in between them, standing in the middle of them both looking in Angelica's direction.

"Why did you dress up as Jack?" Flik said out loud, peeking over his shoulder giving the woman, who moved away from Jack but Flik still, had her pistol pointing at her.

"Oh, put it down, I'm not going to hurt you..." Angelica rolled her eyes taking off the three cornered hat whipping her black wavy hair around trying to catch the attention of Jack.

"I have a pistol in my hand remember?"

Angelica ignored her, and came back towards Jack smiling with her eyelashes fluttering.

"You were the only pirate I could pass for..." Angelica told him, he smirked and shrugged.

"That is not compliment..."

"Don't worry; I have long since forgiven you..." Angelica leaned up to him, but again he stepped backwards and he accidentally bumped into Flik.

"For leaving you?"

"Recall that I left you..." Angelica smiled wickedly over to Flik as she undid her bodice to Jack but he wasn't interested still.

"A gentleman allows a lady to maintain her fictions." Jack said, looking between Flik and Angelica – both woman were still giving each other dirty evil looks.

"As long as my sailors get their money, they will put up with any number of peculiarities and peccadilloes." Angelica replied, turning her back towards them.

"There is one peccadilly Jack will do, and that be impersonating Captain..." Flik jumped into the conversation, standing her ground next to Jack.

"For that, you both need a ship which I happen to have..." Angelica smiled, turning back to them raising an eyebrow.

"We could use a ship..." Jack nodded over to Flik who agreed with him as always.

"I hear that you have been to the Fountain, Jack..." Angelica half smiled, coming up to them both once again.

"There be a lot of hear tell going on these days" Jack rolled his eyes, his hand came down and held Flik's hard making sure she didn't do anything rash.

"The Fountain of Youth..."

"NO! REALLY?" Flik replied back to her, sarcastically rolling her eyes at the Spanish big nose.

"Who are you again...?" Big Nose asked teasingly with a smile upon her face.

"Oh you fucking..." Flik shouted and was about to grab her till Maisie, Will who fell through and landed hard on the ground and Scrum came after them closing the door hard after.

"Milady, I see unseamenlike fellows of officious looking nature!" Scrum announced, grabbing a few crates trying to block the door.

"Friends of yours?" Angelica grabbed her sword from the floor, hiding behind a pillar.

Flik shook her head and rushed over to Maisie who was helping up Will from the floor.

"What the hell happened to him?" Flik called over to her friend, putting Will's arm over her shoulder and they carried him over behind another pillar where Jack was standing holding Flik's sword ready.

"Well... Mister Bloom here decided to have too much to drink..." Maisie explained, shaking her head side to side.

"Bloom?"

Maisie and Flik looked up to Jack, who was frowning down at them puzzled.

"I'm not explaining to him about that!" Flik exclaimed as Maisie gave her look, but soon they were interrupted by shouting, and loud knocks on the door that Scrum was trying to barricade.

"Jack!" Angelica shouted back over to them, her eyebrows raised high.

"I may have unintentionally slighted a King or other..." Jack replied back, he leaned down helping Will up.

"Jack..." Will slurred, pointing at his chest with a huge grin across his face.

"Oh dear..." Flik muttered, grabbing her sword from Jack's hand and she went over into the middle of the room ready to fight, Maisie joined her nervous about it – even though she had fencing lessons back home in America, she wasn't that good yet.

"I LOVE YOU!" Will laughed, and fell over onto the floor passing out.

Jack shook his head, and came next to Flik, looking at Angelica and back towards Flik.

"You haven't changed!" Angelica tutted, standing next to Jack.

"Implying the need?"

Without any warning, there was a loud bang and the door to the room burst open with guards coming through with their swords drawn ready.

Flik got separated from Jack quickly as she began fighting, blocking attacks from them and getting a few hits in herself.

Maisie squealed loudly, and she started running away as two guards came towards her – she ran over to the ramp and began to run up it trying to get away but she tripped up falling backwards and landing on both of the guards which knocked them out cold.

"OH! LOOK FLIK! I KNOCKED THEM OUT AND I DIDN'T EVEN USE MY...AAAHHH!" Maisie screamed as she noticed another guard coming towards her and she quickly jumped away.

Flik rolled her eyes to Maisie, and was trying to look to see where Jack was – he was over near Angelica, helping her out with several guards attacking them.

"YES! You seduced me, you betrayed me, USED ME! I was innocent of the ways of men!" Flik heard Angelica screech loudly in her Spanish accent over to Jack.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT BIG NOSE!" Flik yelled over, jumping over a guard's head and landing next to Jack blocking another guard's attack just before he could hit him.

"I agree, you demonstrated a lot of technique for someone I supposedly corrupted!" Jack agreed with Flik, swirling her around on the spot as they still fought against the enemy.

"DUDES! THERE ARE A SHIT LOAD MORE GUARDS COMING!" Maisie was now over at the door with Scrum peering through to see more guards coming through the pub towards them!

"I was set to take my vows! And you! What were you doing in a Spanish convent anyway?" Angelica asked Jack.

Jack shrugged, but soon he was on the floor with an angry Flik looking down at him.

"Yes, Jack... Why were you there?" Flik smiled down to him, he gulped at her sword pointing at his chest.

"Mistook it for a brothel. Honest mistake!" Jack replied quickly, he got up off the floor keeping eye contact with Flik as he stood back next to her.

"A brothel?"

"Aye..."

"A BROTHEL?" Flik yelled her eyes wide and he gulped hard once again.

"I can't believe you!" Flik continued, shaking her head at him and all of them made their way from the guards towards another backroom, stabbing barrels at the guards to slow them down with the drink inside spilling freely at them making them all fall and slip over.

"MAISIE! GET WILL!" Flik called over to Maisie, she nodded and went over to Will helping him up and dragging him over to where they were standing, over a trap door.

Behind them, there was another loud bang and more guards starting pouring into the room blocking them off from the only exit.

"I'm sorry, luv!" Jack said to Flik, looking at her dead in the eyes with a half smile on his face.

Flik gave in, and smiled back to him – she reached out and held his hand gently.

"He's not really sorry!" Angelica pushed in between them, shooting an evil look to Flik again.

"Oh, piss off you Spanish cow! You don't know anything!" Flik replied, growling under her breathe, this woman was already pissing her off she thought to herself quietly.

"You're just another one of his whores; he will leave you like he did me!" Angelica smirked and then she took a look around at the guards.

"We are at a disadvantage!" She cried, her eyes looking at the pistols pointing at them, her eyes looked up and saw Scrum was above in the rafters he nodded down to her before leaving off.

"We? Speak again! Unlike some who purport to be but cannot in fact hold candle to – I am Captain Jack Sparrow..." Jack quickly took hold of Flik's sword from her, stabbing a barrel behind him making the red wine spill over everywhere making a few guards go over once more.

Flik shook her head again, and she spotted the handle to the trap door beneath them.

"Maisie..." Flik whispered to her blonde hair friend, Maisie frowned and turned her head looking at Flik weirdly whilst trying to hold up Will still.

"What?"

"Don't scream..."

"What are you on about...?" Maisie replied, but Flik didn't answer instead the girl looked over to Angelica with a smile across her face.

"Big nose!" Flik called over to her; instantly Angelica turned looking back her annoyed.

"He's not going to leave me..." Flik answered the question from Angelica earlier, Jack began to laugh and smile to Flik before looking over to Angelica himself.

"Oh, how come you're so sure about that...?" Angelica chuckled, and Flik stepped backwards going to the handle of the trap door – her hand was steadily on it waiting for the opportune moment.

"I'm his wife..."

And with that, she pulled the handle down hard making the doors crash open and all 5 of them fall suddenly downwards hitting the freezing cold water beneath them with such force...

Jenna

"Miss Jenna...?"

Jenna looked up from her washing the deck's floor, it was now night and the air around her was cold, sending shivers down her spine.

"Yes?" She replied tiredly to the sailor above her, trying not to yawn.

"Captain Barbossa requires you to take this rope to the outside of the palace..." The sailor handed her a large rope which was bigger than her!

"Why?"

"Just do it!" He snapped back, making Jenna's eyes go wide and she shook her head breathing out.

"Bloody Barbossa... one of these days..." Jenna mumbled under breathe, rising to her feet carrying the rope in her arms.

She got off the ship, there was a cart waiting for her to take to the palace...

About 10 minutes later, Jenna arrived at the outskirts of the palace there was a few guards standing around – instantly she spotted Barbossa standing with his peg leg waiting for her.

"You called me, Barbossa?" Jenna sighed out, as she struggled off the cart putting the heavy rope over her shoulder staring up at his stupid makeup on his face.

"Aye, yes I did... I wanted you to see a hanging..." Barbossa smirked, and they began walking through an arch way. In front of Jenna stood a large wooden structure, she gasped at it knowing what it was straight away – it was the gallows, they were actually going to hang someone.

In the mist of the palace, she saw two guards dragging an older gentleman along the ground; her eyes squinted and saw it was Mister Gibbs.

"There is a mistake! It's a life sentence! Not death!" Gibbs protested as he came closer to the gallows and he was thrown to the ground in front of Barbossa.

"Aha! You forgot the rope...!" Gibbs laughed as he spotted the beam without any rope on it.

"On the contrary..." Barbossa smiled, and whistled over to Jenna – She came out of the shadows with her eyes to the ground, she glanced up a few times over to Barbossa but her eyes widen when she saw the two men behind him.

There stood either side of the gallows was Lit Theodore Groves, his face was dark from the shadows being casted on it, but his eyes were glued to Jenna as she was walking, he wore a frown on his face as he stared at her.

And on the other side of the gallows was _him... _Lit Thomas Gillette – Jenna always liked him as well; she loved all the navy guys in the Pirates films. He stood there quietly; the fire from the torches was above him showing the outline of his face – she could make out the light freckles of his face and she knew beneath his wig was his lovely red hair...

She shook her head quickly hoping that her 'Fluffy' would not notice her but he did..

"I trust you can tie a noose, Master Gibbs." Barbossa grabbed the heavy rope off Jenna and she collapsed to the floor hard – the rope was so heavy it was starting to hurt her but as she fell, a pair of arms grabbed her holding her.

Her eyelashes fluttered confused, and she looked up to see Groves holding her up.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Groves asked her, she nodded back speechless..

"That's a hard thing, forcing a man to tie his own noose for his own hanging!" Gibbs held the rope in his hands, but soon the rope was taken from him again and Barbossa threw it over to Gillette.

"Ye must lie in your bed the way ye made it.." Barbossa replied.

"What happened to you...?"

"Where be Jack Sparrow...And his wife..." Jenna perked up instantly as soon as she heard 'wife' mentioned, her thoughts returning to Flik.

"Um, he escaped..?"

"I'm on a tight schedule, Gibbs... The Providence sails at first light... so you better tell me now before you hang..." Barbossa tutted, impatient.

"Take me with you!"

"Take you where? To the Fountain? Is that where Jack and his fouled mouth wife be headed..?" Barbossa chuckled.

"HEY!" Jenna yelled, everyone turned around to her in surprise and she rose out of Groves's arms going over to Barbossa.

"SHE IS NOT A FOULED MOUTH! AND GIBBS KNOWS MORE THAN YOU!" Jenna yelled right in his face.

"Is that so...?"

Without warning, she grabbed the map from Gibbs's jacket and looked around grabbing also a torch from a nearby guard; she threw down the map on the floor and threw the torch onto it, making it burst into flames!

"NO!" Barbossa cried, trying to put it out but nothing was working.

"Now, you have no choice! You need to bring him with us!" Jenna stood in front of Gibbs defending him.

Barbossa stared down the girl, there was anger in his face as he did but soon he walked off nodding to Groves to follow him.

"Miss Jenna...?" Gibbs muttered astonished at her actions, she turned to him with a small smile.

"Why did you do that? I was..." Gibbs stuttered, it was like she was in his head thinking ahead of him.

"Don't worry Gibbs; it will all work out..." Jenna whispered, and turned away from him and began to walk but suddenly she walked into someone's back – the person turned around looking down at her just a little.

"Hello Fluffy!"

_Leaving it there...! Love it? Hate it?_

_Review! _


	6. Blackout, On Board and Mop Fights!

_Hello all!_

_Hope everyone is doing okay today, I've been testing out my new netbook laptop for the best part of the day and managed yesterday to write out a chapter of HP on it! Go me! Go me! Oh yeah! *dances around!*_

_I've actually had writers block with this "A Touch Of Youth" because it's actually hard how to describe the relationship between Flik and Angelica because I have it in my head but what I'm typing isn't what I'm thinking,… understand?_

_Right I have TWO fic's to recommend so here goes and you better go and read them! :D_

_**Author: mrs (dot) RebekahDiamond Title: STRANGE! That's us!**_

_Four girls are having a sleepover when suddenly they end up in Pirates of the Caribbean! Only chaos can ensue if you know these four! Jack/OC Norry/OC Will/OC T for language and possible sexual references... Mua ha ha!_

_**Author: Ashley Everdeen Malfoy Title: Turned back into time.**_

_Three fan girls, who stumble upon a time turner, find themselves whisked away to Hogwarts. But the only thing is, the magic doubled - and now they find themselves in an even bigger situation. Marauder's era. Remus/OC, Sirius/OC, Lucius/OC._

**_PLEASE REVIEW THEM BOTH! :D Right, review feedbacks! _**

_-MaisieIrvette27: Woo, for drunk Will! I'm trying to make him funnier in this one! Thank you for the review!_

_-BlackShadow878: You get to see who Fluffy is in this one! :D_

_-LittleMissDreamer7: Yup! We don't like Angelica that cow! LOL thank you for the review!_

_-Princess Maya Leann: Hello! *waves!* I hope your enjoying this! And yup Fluffy is back! Thank you for the review! :D_

_-AnimationNut: Right on! She did and Jenna is badass! Haha! Thank you again for the review! _

_-Dani: I love calling her Spanish cow too! It's a good nickname for her as well! Thank you for the review too! :D_

_-Taylor Sparrow: That's weird, I've got a copy of the OST script and it does say 'Ponce de Leon '- But oh well :S and writing lemons are the hardest thing! I refer to Coconut Coral's stories sometimes because she does them good! :D Thank you again for the review!_

_-CountCresent: Haha, yes run away Fluffy! Jenna is coming for you! And Will drunk is a good idea too! Thank you again for the review too! :D I'm glad you are still here! _

_-AkiraTheDarkHuntress: I love my cliff hangers! :D and yes Flik does need to kick Big Nose's arse! She will do soon! Thank you again for the review! _

_-CrossBreed777: Yup, things are looking up for Jenna! And Flik just likes swearing at her! :P Thank you too for the review!  
><em>

_-And Lori: Thank you for reviewing this story so far and your review on 'A Touch Of What..?' too! Thank you for still reading! :D_

_THANK YOU ALL AGAIN! :D let's gets started shall we?_

Chapter Six: Black out, On board, and Mop Fights!

Flik/Maisie

The London Canal was empty, there was no soul in sight and it was so quiet except for a dog barking in the background until…

"FUCK ME!"

Maisie and Will were the first to surface from underneath the freezing water from the canal, she shook her wet hair from side to side whilst trying to hold up Will to the side of her – the water did him some good because he was back to normal.

"That water is freezing!" Maisie complained to him, brushing her arms to get warm. Will smiled over to her and held her closer to him as they both came to the edge.

"You will survive…" Will gave her a reassuring smile as he started twisting the spare water out of his clothes.

Then suddenly, they both watched as Jack, Flik and Angelica also surfaced to the water with Flik appearing next to Angelica.

"Oh god, it's you…" Flik muttered, rolling her eyes to her but she soon found Angelica's hand on top of her head pushing it down under the water again, Flik's arms splashed around on the surface trying to reach Angelica's but it was no use, she could see from under the water the smug look on Big Nose's face as she just stood there but soon Jack was next to her smacking the woman away and putting his hand under the water helping Flik up.

"Thank you, Jack…" Flik smiled weakly, coughing a little.

Both Jack and Flik started making their way to the edge to join Maisie and Will but Jack and Angelica were still fighting much to Flik's annoyance.

"How can I say I used you?" Jack asked, getting out of the water and helping Flik out as well.

"You know exactly how!"

"Can you two stop fighting?" Flik interrupted loudly, giving them both evil looks.

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!" Angelica hissed, coming closer to Flik but Jack got in between them again.

"No one talks to my wife like that…" Jack gave a stern look at Angelica, narrowing his eyes.

Changing the subject, Angelica rolled her eyes to them – "So what is it?"

"What is what?" Maisie joined in, screwing the remaining water out of her blonde hair.

"Regarding the Fountain, What do you know?"

"You wouldn't happen to have two silver chalices, circa Ponce de Leon?" Jack shrugged to Angelica.

"No"

"Well you don't have a brain…" Flik mumbled under her breathe, making Maisie giggle gently with her.

"I thought not…" Jack sighed, Angelica looked at him confused and exchanged evil looks between the two girls, Will noticed this and pulled Maisie closer to him.

"Why?" Angelica questioned.

"I hear stories… rumours. You are of course aware of the ritual?" Jack replied back and Angelica smiled seductively at him and nodded.

"Yes I am Jack…"

"And it requires…. Um… what?" Jack asked again, and then suddenly he felt his vision go blurry and his whole body starting to go limp. Flik looked at Jack and saw a black dart sticking out of his neck.

"A mermaid, Jack..." Angelica smiled evilly, looking behind the couple to a man in the shadows.

"You Spanish bitch!" Flik yelled, catching the unconscious Jack in her arms.

Maisie leapt up, her hands going towards Angelica's throat but soon another dart appeared and Flik saw another sticking out of Maisie's neck.

"MAISIE!" Will yelled, coming up behind her just in time to catch her then he fell out cold too as another dart hit him too, Flik watched and stood up glaring at Angelica.

"OH! NO ONE MESSES WITH MY HUSBAND AND FRIENDS ESPECIALLY THE…WH…E…" Flik began to shout but her eyes went blurry too and she lost the balance in her legs falling on top of Jack's body.

All four of them were out, Angelica smiled wickedly at the passed out people and she looked up towards the man in the shadows and nodded.

Jenna.

"FLUFFY!" She squealed happily, the inner fan girl finally appearing as she looked up a few cm's from Lit Thomas Gillette's freckled face. One look at his face, Jenna forgot all about her worries.

"Excuse me…?" He looked down at the end of his nose towards the blonde headed girl frowning slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry – I mean Gillette right? I'm just so happy to see you…!" Jenna smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around the man; he stiffened with his eyes going wide at this random woman hugging him!

"Miss! Miss, this is not…." Before Gillette could finish, Barbossa came out of nowhere staring at them both.

"Lit Gillette! What is the meaning of this…?" Barbossa came over, glaring at him evilly as Jenna was suddenly pushed off him by her Fluffy.

"Captain…I….I…." Gillette stuttered at him, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Escort Miss Hollander and Master Gibbs back to the Providence…" He snapped, pointing over to Gibbs still on the floor staring at the burning map.

"Yes, captain…" Gillette nodded, and both of them watched Barbossa move away followed by the other Lit Groves.

"Come along!" Gillette roughly grabbed Jenna's arm taking her over to where Gibbs was.

"OH! Fluffy, not so hard…. Unless…" Jenna smiled, giving him a small wink – she watched him rolled his eyes and his other hand came down grabbing Gibb's ropes around his wrists dragging him up to their level.

"Let's go… MOVE IT!"

"We are going….!" Gibbs replied back, walking next to Jenna with Gillette behind them.

Morning

Soon, it was morning aboard the Providence – they had set sail last night and Jenna had fallen asleep last night in the most uncomfortable hammock. Next to her Gibbs was snoring his head off loudly.

"Uggh….." Jenna moaned, opening her eyes to see Gillette's face was peering at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MOTHERFUCKER!" She screamed loudly, managing to fall off her hammock landing onto the ship's floor with a loud crash.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Gillette asked quickly, bending down to her level and holding out his hands to hers to take.

Jenna rubbed her back several times and gladly accepted his hands pulling her up to face him with a small smile.

"I am now…" She winked, but that made the Lit roll his eyes – he stepped away from her and shook the hammock that held Gibbs.

"Mother's mercy! What is it?" Gibbs opened his eyes wide, pointing his pistol at Gillette making him gulp.

"Captain Barbossa requires both of you on the deck…."

"Now?" Jenna asked, confused – her head peering out of the small round cabin window to see the sun was just rising and she wasn't a morning person.

"Yes, now Miss Hollander…" Gillette told her, but he turned back to see Jenna had gotten back into her hammock closing her eyes.

"Just call me Jenna and its way too early for peg leg…." Jenna mumbled sleepily but soon she was interrupted as Gillette came over, pulling her hard from the hammock.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM FLUFFY? IS IT BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T SEEN A MERMAID YET?" Jenna yelled, but he ignored her and he took both of them to the top deck.

Flik/Maisie

"SHOW A LEG! SAILOR!"

Flik shot up quickly, her head was dizzy and she looked around confused frowning to see Jack was in a hammock next to her still sleeping.

What happened last night? She thought to herself rubbing her forehead slowly trying to remember then it came to her, she remembered meeting Angelica – Jack's ex-lover and then blacking out.

"Jack….Jack…" Flik whispered, creeping over to his hammock shaking his arm softly trying to wake him.

"OI! SHOW A LEG!" The voice yelled again, and Jack then bolted right up nearly knocking into Flik as he looked around confused too.

"Aye Sir!" Jack called back and then looking to Flik.

Before Jack could talk to Flik, they were handed a mop each and they stared at it – Jack grabbed Flik's hand and they started moving pass the hammocks till he stopped realizing what he was actually doing.

"Um, actually there's been a mistake…" Jack spoke up, both of them looked up to see Scrum also with a mop working it hard against the floor.

"Keep moving you two!"

"I'm not made to work!" Flik muttered, putting the mop against the floor as she started to mop it.

"We aren't supposed to be here..." Jack told him, referring to him and Flik.

Scrum looked up and laughed at the pair of them, and he shook his head carrying on with his work.

"HA! Many a man's woken up at sea, no idea what wherefore or why – no memory of the night afore whence he signed up and drunk away his bonus…" Scrum told them both.

"How about women too?" Flik asked out loud her eyes looking around the below deck area and then she spotted it, there was glass box tucked away underneath the stairs empty.

"Aye and plenty of women too…." He replied back to her.

"But, there must be some mistake, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow the original and that is my pirate wife Felicity Sparrow…" Jack told the man, nodding over to Flik.

"Scrum and the pleasures all mine… KEEP MOVING!" Scrum told them, and they moved around mopping till they were near the glass box.

"Where are we?" Jack asked, he couldn't recognise the ship or surroundings.

"And what's with the glass box?" Flik nodded over to the box confused.

"Do I look like the man in charge?" He tutted, rolling his eyes at them and he moved away but he was only followed by Jack and Flik.

"Hey! Scrum, I believe Jack asked you a question… Where are we?" Flik asked as she stopped mopping.

"Oh excuse me, Captain Sparrow plus wife - I be honoured to welcome you aboard our world renowned vessel of infamy: The Queen Anne's Revenge" Scrum bowed to them as a proper introduction and he moved away again going up to the top deck.

"Uh oh…" Flik mumbled, her eyes looking over to Jack who was frozen on the spot and he spoke one word.

"Blackbeard"

The name shivered down her spine, whilst she had been travelling with Jack she had heard stories about Blackbeard and what he did and about his ship, now both of them were workers on board it.

On the top deck, Maisie and Will had woken up about an hour ago and were put to work the same as Flik and Jack.

Both of them were mopping the deck floor together with the other workers, Maisie wiped her brow leaning her back more into her work getting fed up already.

"Hey… Orlando!" Maisie whispered over to Will, she looked around to see if anyone wasn't watching them.

"It's William!" Will replied, coming closer with his own mop.

"Fine! This is stupid, William! Where's Flik and Jack? They should be up by now" Maisie sighed, placing her mop into the bucket.

"There…"

Will pointed over to the stairs where Jack and Flik appeared from below; Flik gave Maisie a quick wave and started mouthing words over to her…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?" Maisie mouthed, wide eyed.

"BLACK BLOODY BEARD!" Flik mouthed quickly back, but Maisie watched as her friend was pushed roughly along to the other side of the ship where Scrum and Jack were beginning to work again.

"Oh my god… Will! Will…WILL!" Maisie frantically said, as she did her mop came out of her bucket in her hand whacking Will against the head with it.

"What are you doing?" Will wiped off the water off the side of his face; he looked at Maisie who was biting her lip stiffening her laughter.

"Oh you think that's funny…." Will muttered, and his own mop came up flicking some water into Maisie's face.

"DUDE!" She exclaimed, looking shocked at him as he was smiling and laughing gently.

Before they knew it, Maisie and Will were chucking water at each other trying to dodge each other but they were getting more soaked by the minute.

Maisie laughed hard as she dodged him, going under his arm as he came towards her but without warning she slipped on the wet floor and she grabbed Will in the progress pulling him down onto of her and they both landed onto the deck hard and in fits of giggles.

"I'm so sorry!" Maisie laughed, and she felt Will's fingers slowly come up pulling a piece of her blonde hair out of her eyes as he looked at her – she never noticed till now how brown his eyes were, they were like a bottomless pit you can just get lost in.

"That's fine…." Will whispered, his hot breathe brushing against her and she gasped feeling his head coming closer and his lips descending on hers and she closed her eyes slowly…waiting…

_CLIFFHANGER! :D_

_Maisie and Will… awwww! So cute! Sorry if it is not long like my other chapters, I've had writers block!_

_Review please? :D and remember, ideas are always needed! _


	7. Zombies, Prophecy and Apples

_Morning all! _

_It's really early here, about 7.30am and I thought I would give you an update! _

_Well today, I will probably be busy you know? Suppose to be going out with my sister today maybe but I don't know!_

_Thank you all once again for the reviews and I know, I know I have a little bit of a writer's block but I'm glad people are still sticking around and reading this, so again I thank you!_

_If you want any updates or have any ideas about my fic's – I do have a face book page under the name of 'Lady Electricity' Please look me up and do whatever! :D_

_Right, those important review feedbacks:_

_-Ashley Everdeen Malfoy: Hehe, if you are going to bug me to update my fic's – I'm going to do the same to you! Update, update, update, update, update! Thank you for the review!_

_-AkiraTheDarkHuntress: Yes, Will gets the girl who doesn't have fish lips! Waheh! Thank you too for the review!_

_-AnimationNut: Oooh, I agree – karma is going to get Angelica bad! Hehe, thank you for the review too!_

_-LittleMissDreamer7: Bloody Blackbeard! Yes I can point fingers to names too, I love that line! :D Thank you reading too! _

_-Lori: Hey, thank you for all your reviews! Yes Big Nose is a bitch! Grrrr and Flik will get her own back on her soon! _

_-Taylor Sparrow: That's okay about the 'Lion'/'Leon' bit! It's easily done you know? Thank you again for the review and where do I get these scripts from? Well I look on script movie websites but I got OST from a forum, do you want me to email you the link? Just PM and I will do so!_

_-CrossBreed777: :O You are reading this during English? Ooh naughty lol but don't worry I read FF whilst I'm at work (don't tell anyone!) lol and I won't forget the apples! :D Thank you as well!_

_-CountCresent: Thank you for still being here! Glad you are :D Mop fights are always fun! Hehe and thank you for the review! _

_-MizzTroublezxx: Oh god, I hope you are alright there! :S Haha going into Tesco's and coming out with value rice :P Thank you for the review! :D_

_Right! Thank you all again and you are amazing! Everyone one of you and I love you all :D_

_Anyhow, onwards and upwards!_

Chapter Seven: Zombies, Prophecy, and Apples.

Flik/Maisie

Maisie leaned her head closer into Will's, her lips were about to skim his lightly but Will yelped suddenly making Maisie open her eyes in shock to see a blur in front of her eyes as he was pulled up roughly off the top of her.

"Hey! Give him back, he was about to make out with me!" Maisie yelled, scrambling to her feet.

Will looked around to see who had grabbed him, it was one of the crewmen with strange markings on his body and face, creeping Maisie out.

She jumped up and down behind the tall man as he carried Will by his collar over to where Jack and Flik were scrubbing the deck.

"OH MY BLOODY GOATS!" Flik yelled as she looked up to the guy with Will, then suddenly he dropped Will down to the deck next to her.

The tall man walked away carrying a whip under his arm, scolding down at the other crew members.

"You alright there, Legolas?" Flik asked him, giving him a half smile as she scrubbed the deck with the soap cloth.

"Shut it…"

"That fellow seems odd…." Jack nodded over to the man with markings, looking to Scrum and Flik.

"More than fucking odd, he interrupted us! Didn't he?" Maisie exclaimed helping Will to his knees, he gave her a small wink and a smile.

"We can continue it later…." Will whispered, making her blush and giggle like a little school girl all over again.

"He's been zombiefied… Blackbeard's doing. Makes the entire officer's more compliant" Scrum explained to all of them.

"And ill tempered…" Jack muttered under his breathe, looking up to one of the officers walking pass them sneering down at the four of them.

_5 minutes later…_

Maisie and Will were helping with the rigging, whilst Flik and Jack were pulling some rope twisting it about securing it safety – there was a man going round offering a spoon full of rum to each sailor, Flik took the first sip then it went to Jack who did the same, licking his lips.

Jack looked around, sniffing the air around him and he looked over to Flik who was wiping her brow sighing.

"Luv…." Jack whispered, coming closer to Flik wrapping his free hand around her waist gently.

"Mmm?"

"We will get out of this, don't worry – we will be sailing once again. I promise…" Jack slowly kissed the side of her head, leaning his head against hers.

"What if we don't Jack? What if we are stuck here…" She whispered back but before Jack could answer, he felt his arm being pulled and he looked over to see Scrum nodding to him.

"I promise me love, I love you…" Jack said finally as they moved back over to Scrum.

"Hmm, five days underway at least" Jack continued, looking around to the other sailors again.

"Aye, you can tell that by the smell of the sea?" Scrum replied, shifting some rope around in his hands.

"The smell of the crew…" Flik half smiled over to Scrum, rolling her eyes and she looked up to see a man above her with rope tightly around his chest, he was dressed in black and white and he looked half dead she squinted her eyes as she recognised the face, it was the preacher – Phillip.

"Oi, Scrum – who's that?" Flik asked, pretending not to know who he was – both Jack and Scrum looked up towards him too.

"What did that fellow do, and how can we make sure to not?" Jack also asked, looking in between him and his wife.

"Him? Churchly fellow! Always going on about the Lord Almighty" Scrum replied to them both, also looking to him and chuckling slightly.

"A man of the cloth, on this ship?" Jack replied, confused about why he would be on Blackbeard's ship.

"A missionary is the story, that's what I heard" Scrum said once again

"He was captured and everyone on his ship was killed, except him…" He continued to tell his story to the couple.

"First mate wouldn't let it happen, on account his premier standing with the Lord. Odd if you ask me…"

Flik shook her head, and saw Maisie making her way over to them once again with Will on her tail.

"This sucks!" Maisie cried out, standing next her waving her hands in the air madly.

"What sucks? This or you missed your chance to kiss the whelp?" Flik laughed but it was cut short as Will bumped into her back on purpose.

"Bloody… ugh…" Flik mumbled, shooting an evil look to him.

"No, odd is standing mid ship back there with a whip…" Jack referred to the Zombie men at the back of the ship.

"First mate sticking her neck out for some preacher? That you don't see" Scrum smiled to the four of them again.

Maisie and Flik exchanged looks, whilst Will and Jack looked puzzled.

"First mate is a her…." Both men asked in unison, Scrum nodded and he pointed over to the cabin area, there was two sets of staircases leading up to the main cabin but in front of the doors stood the reason why they were aboard the vessel in the first place.

"That Spanish Big Nose…." Maisie and Flik said together, giving the woman evil looks as she was standing against the railing looking out to the sea.

"Steady as she goes!" Angelica called over to another Zombie man, the wind whipping around her black hair as she stood looking like she had all the power in the world.

"We need to talk with her" Will said out loud, and began to walk over her direction but Jack's hand grabbed his sleeve pulling him back.

"Let the ladies handle this…." Jack gave Flik a smirk with a wink, she nodded back taking hold of Maisie's arm pulling her along going down below deck.

"You grab her legs…" Flik explained as they both hid behind a few barrels waiting for Angelica to come below.  
>"Why do I have to grab her legs?" Maisie argued back.<p>

"You're shorter than me, and I've been doing this a lot longer than you!" Flik replied, rolling her eyes as she fiddle around her belt area for something sharp to hold against the Spanish woman.

"SHORT? I'M NO MIDGET! Besides, I've grown…!"

"What? A few cm's?" Flik replied back once again, but suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the steps but they sighed in relief when they just saw it was Jack and Will.

Jack came over and joined Flik, whilst Will protected Maisie.

"She's coming…" Jack muttered to Flik standing in front of her body looking down at her eyes, he smirked stepping more forward so his body touched hers.

"Jack… this isn't the time of that…" Flik whispered, raising an eyebrow to him but he didn't take any notice as his head came down and she felt his lips find her neck and he began to kiss slowly down it making Flik wiggle underneath him.

"OH FUCK IT! STAY STILL!"

Both Jack and Flik broke out of their trance, looking towards the floor to see Maisie and Will sitting on top of Angelica who was cursing in Spanish.

"Got her!" Maisie grinned from ear to ear, Flik rolled her eyes getting away from Jack's grip and roughly pulling Angelica up to her level and slamming her back against a beam with Jack and her looking down at her evilly.

"You are a ruthless, soulless, cross-grained cur!" Jack hissed right in her face, but she seemed to be unfazed by it.

"I told you I had a ship"

"No! Black bloody beard has a ship! Upon which we are now imprisoned on!" Flik cut in as she referred to herself, Jack, Will and Maisie.

Angelica rolled her eyes, getting out of Jack's grip and walking away but they followed her.

"We can pull this off Jack. The Fountain Of Youth, like you always wanted" She smiled seductively at Jack, ignoring Flik.

"Blackbeard. Edward Teach, the pirate all pirates fear. Resurrector of the dead in his spare time." Jack continued, watching Angelica's every move then he stopped her, grabbing hold of her once again as Flik shoved a metal hook under her chin.

"He will listen to me…"

"No way, he doesn't listen to anyone" Flik replied, narrowing her eyes at her.

"I'm not talking to you…" Angelica politely replied back with a smug grin on her face and then she battered her eyelashes over to Jack.

"Oh you will talk to me! Whatever you tell my HUSBAND, you tell me as well – otherwise this hook I'm holding will be sticking into your belly as I gut you…understand?" Flik threatened her, sticking the hook against her stomach.

"Wow, Flik…."

Flik's head whipped around and saw Maisie and Will looking shocked at her, both of them were holding hands staring.

"What?" Flik shrugged, frowning and turning her attention back to Angelica.

"You better tell her…" Jack asked her, Angelica looked between them and sighed.

"Perhaps his own daughter?"

"Oh you are shitting me…" Flik whispered, rolling her eyes at the bullshit coming out of the Big Nose's mouth.

"Daughter, as in beget by?" Jack replied, his hand came down to Flik's pulling the hook away from Angelica's stomach.

"Long lost and recently found. Who loves her dear papa with all her heart and soul" Angelica fluttered her eyelashes trying to pull off the 'puppy dog look'.

"Oh, pass me a bucket…" Maisie blabbed out loud, sticking her tongue out shaking her head.

"He brought that?" Flik asked.

"I sold that…" Angelica looked over to her unimpressed face, grinning evilly to Flik making the woman wanting to kill her even more.

"Then it's the Fountain Of Youth for him or him and you, not you or us…" Jack pointed around to the others.

"No Jack, that's the best part – he will be dead" Angelica smirked, turning her back to them.

"You'll be handling that part yourself?"

"She won't have the chance too if Flik kills her first…" Will butted into the conversation, shocking Flik and Maisie by the sudden outburst.

"What have you done with Will Turner? The saving damsel's in distress bloke?" Flik asked him frowning.

"Left him in Port Royale…" Will shrugged without a care in the world.

"Fish Lips left him…" Maisie explained over to Flik who was just looking at Will puzzled.

"There is a prophecy, perhaps you two don't believe in the supernatural…" Angelica continued.

"We have seen a few things or two…" Jack looked over to Flik who nodded.

"Guy with tentacles on his face, that wasn't pretty…" She recalled, remembering Davy Jones and how she liked to annoy him.

"I miss him…" Flik whispered, sighing – as she did, Jack looked her weirdly and all she did was shrug back.

Then suddenly, everyone heard loud footsteps and they all scrambled behind more barrels peering through the gaps towards one of the Zombie man grunting and looking around before moving off.

"Aye, the man with no eyes. The quartermaster – whatever he says it comes true, he sees things before they happen. He's never wrong." Angelica explained to Jack, Flik looked over to see she was right against Jack's body and he wasn't pushing her away.

"Oooh, Flik – do you think he knows Saturday's lotto numbers?" Maisie perked up wondering, but she quickly went back to being quiet after Flik gave her an evil look.

"He has seen Blackbeard's death. That is a death sentence" Angelica continued once again, leaning her head up against Jack's as he looked down at her.

"You believe that…?" Jack whispered, his eyes looking down towards her lips but he felt a pair of eyes staring at him and he looked up to see Flik looking not impressed, he pushed Angelica off him and came quickly next to Flik.

"He believes it. That's why he needs the Fountain, Jack. He can feel the cold breathe of death down his neck" Angelica smiled a little.

"How about you feel the cold water of the ocean as I throw you overboard later?" Flik smiled back.

"Oh, I would like to see you try" Angelica spat back, and without warning Flik walked over to her and was about to hit her but Will got in the way of them both trying to break up the fight.

"Calm it…!" Will yelled, pulling Flik away back over to Jack.

"Felicity…." Jack turned his head to his wife, and Flik looked back at him staring.

"She started it, the bloody big nosed Spanish slut…." Flik muttered angrily as she stared back over to Angelica.

"Slut?" Angelica exploded, but again Jack pulled Flik behind him protecting her.

"What is this prophecy? How will he die?" Jack asked changing the subject back to Blackbeard.

"The prophecy is this: Blackbeard will meet his death, within a fortnight at the hands of a one legged man." Angelica explained, she walked backwards away from them and smiled one last smile as she headed up the stairs.

Maisie gasped, looking over to Will who looked at her back.

"I KNOW WHO IT IS!" Maisie grinned to him, but Flik's hand came straight over her mouth causing her words to be mumbled.

"Ahghdhghdh! Fjfjkdfjsdjyojmgm!" Maisie mumbled through Flik's hand annoyed.

"I know, you really hate me now…." Flik rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Jenna

Jenna watched Barbossa intently; he was sitting down at his desk outside on the deck with an apple in front of him, she watched how he cut up the apple with his knife and his face was full of glee as he stuck an apple slice into his mouth with a pop and he licked his lips.

"That's just disgusting…." Jenna mumbled, frowning at Barbossa and the apple slices.

"What was that Miss Jenna?"

"I know you have a thing for apples, why don't you just sleep with one?" Jenna rolled her eyes, her hands were bound in rope and she was sitting near Barbossa but she was feeling happier as she was seated right next to where her beloved Fluffy was standing.

"Fluffy, can you please get me out of these ropes?" Jenna pleaded for the fifth time to him, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Be quiet!" Fluffy snapped back, narrowing his eyes to the girl.

"Oh come on, don't be horrible…I…" Before she could finish, she heard Barbossa shout in the background.

"I'll have my navigator at the helm now! Leftnant Commander Groves!" Barbossa yelled over to Groves. Jenna smiled in that direction as she watched 'Happy' also known as Groves disappear down the steps and grabbed Gibbs from the crew members, bringing him onto the top deck.

"Master Gibbs, as we have a map – perhaps ye be so kind as to provide us a heading" Barbossa grimly smiled, his hand pointing over to the map on the far table near Jenna.

Gibbs nodded and went over to the table, sitting down in the chair giving Jenna a smile.

He looked back up towards Gillette with a smile pointing to the empty glass before he started his work.

"Be a gem and pour me a gulper?" Gibbs asked Gillette who looked at him in shock.

"Nay! You'll get your tot when I say so. We be privateers, not pirates Master Gibbs, and in the King's name, will behave as such." Barbossa called over.

"Oh come on, McBeardy! Give him a drink!" Jenna found herself saying, Barbossa glared up from his apple slices to her and stood up coming over to her.

"How dare you speak out of turn! You forget your place!" Barbossa told Jenna, his eyes filled with anger as Jenna gulped.

"Sir!"

Both of them suddenly looked up to see Gillette standing next to them, his eyes looking more at Jenna than Barbossa.

"Would you like me to escort Miss Hollander back to her cabin?" Gillette asked, shifting on the spot.

"Nay! She stay here – go and help Master Gibbs…" Barbossa waved her over to that direction, she got up silently and half smiled to Fluffy secretly as she sat next to Gibbs.

"Right, let's start…."

_10 minutes later_

"Missy, you drew a star…."

Jenna frowned and looked down to her drawing on the map, the pencil lines she had drawn onto the map were in fact the shape of a star.

"So?" Jenna shrugged it off and was about to rub it out again, but Barbossa came up snatching the map from the table.

"This be the proper course Master Gibbs?" Barbossa asked as he lowered down the map, Gibbs got up from his chair and looked behind him to the open water, Jenna looked too and screeched loudly.

"SPANISH!" She cried, pointing too – Barbossa turned quickly on his peg leg, and he saw several ships flying the Spanish colours sailing.

"There be your proof!" Gibbs replied to his early question, Barbossa then turned to his crew.

"ALL HANDS! BATTLE STATIONS! GET TO WINDWARD!" Barbossa shouted to his men, they all scrambled around on the deck going to their stations where the cannons were, getting ready.

"All hands windward!" Groves yelled as well, all of them watched the men load the cannon balls into the cannons and getting ready with the fuses.

"Harden up two points!"

"TWO POINTS!" Groves copied Barbossa again.

"She's built and rigged for hard driving!" Barbossa called, he looked through his telescope towards the Spanish ships, but there was something wrong – on board their ship, he watched as their crew did nothing and the captain of the ship was facing forward, he didn't even turn his head towards them. Barbossa lowered down his telescope as Groves was busy shouting orders to the men still.

Everyone watched the Spanish ships, Jenna gasped holding onto the side of the ship hoping that nothing would happen.

"Why aren't they attacking…?" She suddenly said out loud, she was next to Gillette who was eyeing the ships as well.

"Something's wrong…"

"No! Really?" Jenna replied back to him with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, she smiled a little to him hoping for a smile back but there was nothing, he was going to be hard to crack she thought to herself.

"He never much as turned his head…" Gibbs said, everyone still watching the ships sail away silently into the distance.

"The Fountain is the prize. It appears we're not worth the time it'd to take to sink us, we've fallen behind…" Barbossa whispered, and then turned back to the crew.

"ALL HANDS MAKE SAIL!"

The crew members started to shout at each other as they began once again to do the jobs they were doing before on the Providence.

"RIDE HARD BETWEEN WIND AND TIDE!" He continued, he turned over to where Jenna and Gillette were standing together, he titled his head over to the couple as they were too busy looking out to the open water.

"MISS HOLLANDER!"

Jenna jumped out of her skin, gulping as she turned on her heels to face Barbossa.

"Yes?"

"Come with me…." He grimly smiled, his arm extended towards the stairs her eyes opened wide wondering what was going to happen.

She followed Barbossa down the steps of the ship and she watched him go towards his cabin…

She froze as he opened his door…

_Oooh, cliffy! Oh you love them and know it! It took me from 7.30am UK time till 10.50am to write this and I hope you like it, and yes THE FUNNY IS BACK! :p and I'm sorry if I got the 'apple bit' in the wrong place, I thought i'll add it there! _

_Review? Xx_

_OH! Song to listen to of the day is: Ed Sheeran: You need me, I don't need you. – look up the video on YouTube! :D _


	8. Saved, Mutiny and Blackbeard

_Hello everyone!_

_How are you? Firstly I'm sorry for the lack of updates for this fic! So many things have come up this past week and it's been madness! From the beginning, I wasn't well on Wednesday physically sick so I was sent home from work and Thursday managed to get into work feeling like death itself but today (Friday) I'm feeling much better but also worrying and confused about tomorrow (Saturday) My 3__rd__ sister is getting married to her partner that's been with for the last 13 years and she's coming to OUR house to put on the dress, sort out her kids… and my mum isn't too pleased with her at the moment…._

_You get the picture…. Lol! So, in other news I've become addicted to POTC online game because of MaisieIrvette27! LOL It's getting quite easy now, if you are on there or have an account look me up "Emily O'Morgan". There was no Felicity and Emily is the name my mum was going to call me before my dad said "no…" LOL._

_Anyhow, remember also I have a Facebook page! Under the name 'Lady Electricity' go and search me out, you will find updates and randomness on there! :D_

_Righty ho… Review feedbacks… haven't done these in a while…_

_-CrossBreed777: Glad you loved the apple scene, I put it in early just for you! :D Thank you again for the review!_

_-CountCresent: I agree! Damn that Big Nose! And Barbossa and Jenna, you will have to find out! Thank you for the review! :D_

_-AnimationNut: Ooh, I love the new avatar! I actually know who they are because my nephews watch it all the time! :D Hehe I love the bickering about the height very funny! Yes you will find out about Jenna and Barbossa! Thank you for the review! :D_

_-Coconut Coral: Yes, I know – school work and writing your fic as well. But you do need to email me about what ideas you need to do with Gillette because I'm not sure what you want to do… thank you for the review :o)_

_-Ashley Everdeen: I know you updated your fic… hehe I've bugged you enough times :P Hehe, I love the sketches you did and I can't wait to read more of your fic as well.. Thank you for still enjoying this! :D_

_-MaisieIrvette27: Aaah, my online gaming partner in crime… those zombie dudes creep me out but you know the one where Jack asks if he will survive jumping off that cliff? Well he was in this drama soap type programme called "Doctors" the other day! He's gone far in his film career! Hehe thank you for the review :D_

_-BlackShadow878: You know I love my cliff hangers by now :P Hehe, thank you again for reviewing! _

_- Lori: You got to love Will and Jack! Will should have been in POTC 4 just in the background lol thank you ever so much for the review :D_

_-Dani: I prefer Barbossa or Mc Beardy as a pirate too! And hopefully soon Jenna is going to be with Gillette or Fluffy! YAY! :D_

_Right, thank you ALL for the reviews and still reading after not enough updates…shall we continue?_

Chapter Eight: Saved, Mutiny and Blackbeard

Jenna

"Um Barbossa… Why do you want me to go in there with you alone?" Jenna managed to find her voice as she stared blankly into the room where Barbossa was standing in.

"Don't be shy…" Barbossa replied, coming back to the door and then suddenly he grabbed her arm hard making her yell in shock.

"GET OFF ME YOU CREEPY PEG LEGGED MAN!" Jenna cried out struggling in his grip but she wasn't that strong and he won, he dragged through the cabin door banging it shut behind them.

She started to panic madly, she was crying out hard as he forced her back onto a chair roughly and he stood over her.

"You do as you're told! Remember why you're here!" He reminded her, Jenna didn't forget why – all because of Cutler Beckett marrying another woman her mind wandered back to the memories she had of him… _Is he happily married? Does he have children now? _The many questions went through her mind.

"Now, Miss Jenna…." Barbossa began to say, she gulped instantly not liking the look in his eyes or the tone of his voice.

"What?"

"I thought I had told ye to behave yourself…" Barbossa said, he walked over to the chair opposite her with a grimly smile on his face.

"Excuse me but I have… I've cleaned this ship top to bottom for the past year! What more do you want?" Jenna argued back, crossing her arms.

Barbossa studied her for a moment or two, Jenna had grown before his eyes the past year – she had become more self-confident, hard worker, and she cared for the officers on the ship keeping them entertained with jokes, playing cards… but most of all, he noticed her looks yes she had grown a lot taller since the last time he saw her that day in Port Royal, her hair was also longer flowing down her back also she loved wearing nice dresses as he kept staring he was thinking to himself – as he thought, there was something stirring inside of him and he knew what that was: _loneliness._

Barbossa was lonely – all these years he had no one, no one cared for him or loved him so he ignored it but now he wasn't.

Without thinking or speaking, he stood up and lunged at Jenna. She screamed instantly as she saw him do this, both of his hands held her arms tightly and she tried struggling out of his grip but she couldn't.

"LET ME GO!" Jenna screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping someone would hear her pleads.

Barbossa grabbed the girl up, pushing her backwards towards the desk which was in the room but Jenna wasn't having any of it, she struggled and tried throwing punches at him but nothing was working.

"LET ME THE HELL GO! HELP! SOMEONE!" Jenna kept yelling, and soon she heard a scurry of footsteps running on the ceiling above them and then the door to the cabin was pulled open revealing Gillette and Gibbs standing there.

"CAPTAIN!" Gillette said loudly, rushing over to him and Jenna tearing them apart.

"GET OUT OF THIS CABIN!" Barbossa ordered to them both, but they didn't pay any attention, Gibbs came over and joined Gillette he managed to pull Barbossa off Jenna and Gillette held the girl in his arms securely.

"Get Jenna out of here…" Gibbs told Gillette whilst holding Barbossa back from them both.

Gillette nodded and without a word, he led Jenna into the open air he looked down to the girl she was paler than usual and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Miss Jenna?"

Jenna's head tilted up slightly to look up to Gillette, she blinked and that's when it happened she felt the tears from her eyes fall freely down her cheeks and she began sobbing uncontrollable.

Gillette breathe out and took her over to the nearest seat, he sat her down and he sat next to her – he wondered for a while what to do, he never had a woman cry on him before she was the first one.

Slowly but surely, Gillette's arms came around her body and automatically pressed her head into his chest feeling the warmness radiating from him, her tears fell into the material of his uniform soaking them up.

"Thank you…"

"Pardon?" Gillette's eyes widen a little; Jenna moved her head back from his chest to look in those bright eyes of his.

"I said….Thank you…." Jenna sniffed, gulping back and drying her tears.

"I…I…um…that is okay…." Gillette stuttered back, looking down to the floor, blushing making sure that she didn't notice.

"I don't want to ever see him again…"

"Don't worry, you won't… I will make sure you don't… now come on, I shall take you to your cabin" Gillette replied, he stood up offering out his arm to Jenna.

She smiled a little but took it gently getting up and both of them walked along the deck going towards Jenna's cabin.

As they were walking, Gibbs appeared and came over to them shaking his head…

"Mister Gibbs, what happened?" Gillette was the first to ask about what happened to Barbossa and why did he attack Jenna like that.

"Captain Barbossa, he is much calmer now… you better stay out of his way Miss…" Gibbs looked directly at Jenna, she nodded and they walked him go past them back up to the helm to finish directing them.

"Come on…" Jenna held Gillette's arm tighter and they stopped outside her cabin door.

"Can you… no…" She began to say, but stopped shaking her head.

"What is it?" Gillette asked her, frowning slightly.

"Can you stay with me for a while, please?"

Gillette stared at her and he cleared his throat trying to think of an answer, but her eyes were looking up at him pleading almost for him to stay…

"Okay, only for a while though Miss Jenna – I do have duties to do…"

Jenna smiled, and opened the door for him and he went through and she followed feeling much better than earlier.

Maisie/Flik

Queen Anne's Revenge: Night.

"Here we go…!"

Flik passed over a spare white blouse through the small crack of the door but she heard someone behind the door stumble and crash into something.

"Maisie? You okay in there?"

Maisie's blonde head peered through the door, it was all messed up and the blouse Flik just given her was all wonky on her body.

"I'm fine! Remind me why I have to change?" Maisie stepped through the door, Flik looked her friend up and down nodding – Maisie was now wearing brown knee length boots, black trousers and a white blouse that Flik had managed to find aboard the ship they were imprisoned on.

"This isn't 2011 anymore; people are going to stare at you in your hoodie and jeans!" Flik rolled her eyes to her.

Both girls smiled to each other then they heard footsteps coming near them and they watched as Jack and Will walked straight passed them.

"Um, guys?" Maisie called out to them and then they heard the footsteps coming back and there appeared once again was Jack and Will.

"Ah! There you are…!" Jack smiled, coming over to Flik with a huge grin on his face looking down at her.

"Miss me?" Flik smiled back, and he leant down giving her a small kiss on her lips and then suddenly grabbed her hand dragging her off…

"Oh! JACK!" Flik tutted rolling her eyes as they moved along the deck, she looked behind them and saw that Maisie wasn't behind her.

Maisie and Will stood next to each other; his eyes were wandering up and down her new outfit in shock.

"Wow, Maisie I um…like your outfit…" Will managed to say raising his eyebrows high and giving her a smile.

"Why, um…thank you Orlando" Maisie sweetly smiled back, blushing as he kept looking at her.

"Why do you and Flik always call me Orlando?" He shook his head, laughing gently under his breathe.

"Don't you like it?"

"It's…." Will started to say, but he saw the look on Maisie's face she was smiling ear to ear with a slight twinkle in her eyes.

"I love it, now come on… Jack is up to something…" Will lightly held Maisie's hand and both of them walked to where Jack and Flik was.

"The topic is mutiny, gentlemen – Mutiny most foul" Jack said, he lit a candle showing all the faces of the crew in a circle staring at him.

"What are you now Miss Marple?"

Flik looked up from her seated position next to Jack to see Maisie and Will finally arriving and joining them.

"Not the time, Maisie…" Flik gave her a look and drew her attention back to the crew members, both Maisie and her now knew all the crew members names after learning them after today's chores on the ship.

"Aye! I signed on to sail under Jack Sparrow, not some pretender" the pirate called Salaman piped up.

They all nodded in turn agreeing, "And a lady at that!" another pirate called Ezekiel told them as well.

"And mention was failed to be made of this uncanny crew…" The cook of the ship eyed the people next to him.

"OH! You mean the zombie dudes? Don't you…. "Maisie pointed to the cook and they all rolled their eyes at her.

"Curl my toes, they do…!" Purser shuddered at the thought of those weird Zombie men.

Flik tutted and turned her head to Jack's who was listening to the men's conversations as they started muttering against themselves.

"Mrs Sparrow! Mrs Sparrow! I got them all!" Two men stood aside as the small cabin boy appeared and threw down the swords and daggers onto the table with a smile.

"Thank you Ben…" Flik smiled and ruffled the boy's hair with her hand as the boy sat down next to the two men.

"You think too much like me…" Jack silently whispered into her ear and kissed it slowly.

"Got a problem with that?" She answered back, raising an eyebrow and smiling…

"On to it then, Blackbeard what are his habits?" Flik asked out loud, directing the question to the crew.

All of them thought for a moment of two, looking at each other again and to others around the room.

"Stays mostly in his cabin!" Scrum replied out loud, all of the crew members started nodding again and muttering amongst themselves saying 'Aye' and 'Mostly in his cabin…'

"Yes, but when he comes out…?" Flik raised her eyebrows to him and he looked confused at her.

Flik and Jack then turned to each other looking at each other and then back towards the group.

"He must come out sometime..!" Jack asked this time, but the room they were in went quiet, so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"Any of you sailed with him before?" Maisie came into the conversation, standing up and coming next to Scrum with her hands on her hips.

"So… stays in his cabin – no one has seen or sailed with him! Good news gentlemen this is not Blackbeard's ship! This is not the Queen Anne's Revenge!" Maisie clapped wildly and smiled to them all.

"Oh, but milady…this be the Revenge, right enough" Scrum butted in, looking up to Maisie.

"How do you know?" Jack questioned.

"Seen the name, on the back of the ship" Scrum smiled like a Chester cat at Jack who just stared at him amazed.

"Right then, gentlemen a man's first duty is less to his office than his honour, and that he cannot perform if deceived"

"We're decepted, then?" Salaman replied to Jack's question and both him and Flik nodded back to him.

"Aye, ye've nay be informed of our destination – death lies before us. We sail for the Fountain Of Youth"

Suddenly everyone gasped loudly, their eyes opened wide shocked at their location they were heading too.

"It be a sorry plight, mates…" Flik breathe out, looking at Maisie and Will she had moved back to Will and was nearly sitting on his lap!

"Death for certain!"

"The garden of darkened souls…"

"Oy! Untimely our ends will be!" A few crew members said to Jack and Flik, shaking their heads and giving each other more looks of worry.

"Unless….we take the ship…!" Jack leaned in closer to them all, giving them a knowing look.

"WE TAKE THE SHIP THEN! NOW!" Scrum yelled, grabbing one of the swords from the table and charging out of the door yelling.

"NEEEEYEAH!" Maisie yelled also, she came over and grabbed one of the swords also following Scrum.

"COME ON THEN! EVERYONE LET'S GO!" Maisie commanded them, and they all shouted to each other grabbing the swords off the table and going after her and Scrum throughout the door.

"Oh, bloody horses…" Flik slapped her own head and shook it side to side at Maisie's actions.

"Well, that was easy…" Jack shrugged, and he grabbed one of the swords and threw it over to Will.

"Still know how to handle one of those, William?" Jack smirked, and Will shook his head also remembering the first time both him and Jack met.

Will was soon out of the door also, he was yelling at the sleeping crew members waking them up so they could join in – Jack and Flik were the only ones left in the room, he gave her the 2nd to last sword with a smile.

"Do you want to deal with Angelica for me?" Jack asked her, she smiled wide and quickly gave her husband a long lingering kiss on his lips before she ran off in the direction of that Spanish woman's cabin.

All Flik could hear above deck was loud shouting, clashing of swords and splashes of people being thrown overboard – finally Flik found Big Nose's cabin and she opened the door quietly looking inside to see Angelica sleeping soundly.

She looked around the room wondering what she use to silence that bitch, then she had a brainwave… quickly she took off the belt from around her waist and tiptoed over to her, she then quickly as well tied the belt around Angelica's wrists and tighten it up making sure she didn't get free.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Flik jumped out of her skin and saw that Big Nose was looking at her with anger and frustration, Flik smiled at her and then shoved a cloth into Angelica's mouth silencing her.

Angelica yelled through the cloth as Flik grabbed her up and dragged her over to the nearest cupboard and threw her inside, locking the door.

"You don't mess with the Sparrows!" Flik called through the door and she raced out of the room towards the deck.

On the deck, Maisie was yelling and clashing her sword with one of the zombie man's sword.

"TAKE THAT! AND THAT! YES! THOSE FENCING LESSONS ARE PAYING OFF!" Maisie shouted, lunging at the right moments and attacking at the right ones too, Will at that moment also came over and started to help her.

Flik looked around frantically on the deck trying to spot Jack but she couldn't, then someone pushed her from behind and she turned to see it was one of the pirates that weren't on their side attacking her.

"Oh, you bastard…!" Flik swept her sword in front of her, attacking the man who was blocking her moves but soon she managed to get the sword free from his hands and he cowered away.

The attacks on the deck were getting madder by the second, all the men were attacking the zombie men throwing nets over the top of them or trying to push them overboard with all the strength they had.

Flik was out of breathe and then she looked up to see Phillip still tied to the mast, his body hanging over the rope that was around him – in that instant, she went straight over to the rigging and started to climb it going up and up and then she stopped as she reached him.

On the other side of Phillip, Jack was also climbing the rigging and he stopped at him also but he looked over to see Flik was there also.

"Took your time!" Flik called over to him, sticking out her tongue her hand came up towards Phillip's ropes and she started to cut them.

"You're either with us or against us!" Salaman appeared next to Jack, giving the priest a stern look.

"I am not with you. Neither against you" Phillip muttered back as Flik finally freed the last of the rope that was around him.

"Can he do that?"

"He's religious. I believe it's required…!" Jack said, he came across grabbing Flik's waist and both of them dropped down to the deck again.

"YOU!"

Flik shot around to see Angelica with a few zombie men coming towards her, she backed away banging her back against the mast.

"How the fuck did you escape?" Flik spat back, giving her an evil look.

"You forget, I've been with Jack too… I know his tricks of escaping" Big Nose replied back, trying to make Flik jealous.

Then out of the blue, Angelica grabbed Flik's hair making her yell loudly as she threw her onto the deck – Maisie looked around as she heard her friend scream and saw Angelica grabbing Flik's hair.

"HEY! PREGGERS!" Maisie yelled, and saw ran forward tackling Angelica to the ground hard and pinning her there.

"No one messes with my friends!" Maisie told her throwing a punch at Angelica's face; she hit her lip and made it bleed.

"FIGHT! TO THE BITTER END! YOU CACK HANDED APES!" Jack yelled to the crew members as he came over helping Flik up making sure she was alright, then another zombie man came towards them – Flik came in front of Jack, putting her sword up clanging it with the zombie man's fighting him off…Jack then pulled her back, twirling her away from him so he could attack the man he thrusted his sword hard against his outmatching the man's then a few crew members came and threw a netting over the zombie man, taking him away.

"TAKE THEM DOWN TIGHT!" Jack shouted again, commanding the crew members to take down the zombie men and surely one by one each of them were taken down by netting or being tied down.

Jack smiled grabbing Flik's hand and led her up the stairs of the Queen Anne's Revenge and they stood side by side looking over the deck.

"THE SHIP IS OURS!" Jack cheered, throwing his sword in the air and so did Flik smiling wide as she looked down to see Maisie was still sitting on top of an annoyed, angry Angelica.

Then suddenly, behind them the big black doors opened loudly with a creak silencing the whole ship as they stared behind them.

'_Bang…bang…bang…' _Loud heavy footsteps was all you could hear on the ship, Flik's eyes widen as did Jack's as they slowly turned around on the spot.

There stood a medium sized man, dressed all in black – his eyes were blacked with kohl stick like Jack's, he also had a black beard in his hand he was holding a bottle of rum, he slowly took it to his lips and took a sip looking at them both.

"Blackbeard…"

_Right, Firstly I started writing this Friday and I finished it today! (Sunday) so that author's note was for then! LOL Wedding was good – photo's on my Facebook! Hope you like this chapter even though I had writer's block! :S_

_Review?_


	9. Fire, Voodoo and Mermaids

**Hello!**

**Yes, yes I am ALIVE! –checks herself- yup I am! I'm so, so, SO sorry for the lack of updates! Please don't kill me :o( ! So, how is everyone? :o) **

**I've got so many reasons that I haven't updated because I had a week off work which was actually a depressing week but you don't need to know that! Also I've also started a new fic as you may know called "Something Old, Something New" which is a Vampire Diaries fic WITH no fan girls! I haven't update it yet but planning to!**

**Also I've been playing way too much Pirates Online! I'm so addicted and it's a good place to meet new people, when people find out I'm British they are shocked! LOL**

**Right in other news –**

**MaisieIrvette27 has a competition happening! I've entered it with a rubbish chapter… but this competition is to write an alternative ending chapter to 'Hyper Obsession' you can do whatever you want in it like kill Fish Lips, wedding nights, drunkenness, whatever! For more details please check out her chapter 14 of Hyperly Obsession! :D**

**Right enough of me moaning and not enough review feedbacks!**

**-BlackShadow878: Yes, love the cliffy's! Hehe thank you again for the review!**

**-Dani: Yes nice try Jack but it failed! LOL thank you for the review! :D**

**-LittleMissDreamer7: OMG CONGRATS! YAY! Well done about getting all A's and one B! I can tell you that I failed badly with mine! I got two B's and one of them in something I least expected! But CONGRATS again! *PARTIES!* Thank you again for the review!**

**-AnimationNut: YAY it's you! We have finally met over Pirates :P which was fun! And glad you know what Barbossa was up too! Thank you again for the review! **

**-Ashley: Yes, yes I know I must update Different Kind but I'm having writers block and about the last chapter I don't know if it was too quick or not? But UPDATE YOURS! Lol Thank you for the review!**

**-Lori: Yup Blackbeard has finally arrived and yay for Maisie and Flik doing what they did! And thank you again for the review! :D**

**-ThatGirl: Well I wouldn't say Barbossa tried to rape Jenna, more attacking her really :S And yes those zombie dudes are really freaky! Thank you again for the review!**

**-Anon review: Hello! :D Thank you for the review, hope all is okay and thank you for taking the time to read this!**

**-CountCresent: Well I have no reason why Barbossa was nice to Jenna in the first one, well actually I think it's because they have been together for a year really since Beckett and he's grown to her? I don't know! LOL Thank you again for the review! :D**

**-MaisieIrvette27: YAY! Pirates online got to love it! Hehe you and Will are very cute and so is Jack and Flik :P and UPDATE YOURS MORE! :p Thank you again for the review!**

**-Coco Puffs: Hey! Again sorry for not reviewing yours lately as well! I have been reading it but I've been busy that I haven't left a review yet! Thank you for still reading it and I wouldn't say rape, more attacking… if that makes sense? Anyhow thank you again! **

**Reviews done and now onto the chapter!**

**Chapter Nine: Fire, Voodoo and Mermaids.**

**Flik/Maisie**

"Blackbeard…"

Jack and Flik exchanged looks to each other before turning their attention back to the man in front of them.

There stood Blackbeard aka Edward Teach standing with one hand on his sword and the other holding a glass bottle bringing it up to his mouth.

Jack tugged on Flik's sleeve silently and nodded over to the stairs and they moved away heading down them quietly whilst Angelica elbowed Maisie off her and she stood up glazing up towards the man.

"Excuse me gentlemen. I be place in bewilderment, there I was resting and upon a sudden I hear an ungodly row and open my eyes and what do I see?" Blackbeard's deep voice rang out over the silent ship waiting for an answer but no one said anything.

"The captain's quarters, next I ken and I Edward Teach. Blackbeard and I be in the captain's quarters Aye? And that makes me it naturally follows… captain" He continued, his hand gripped his sword more which made the ropes around the men creak in the wind as they all looked around scared.

"Hence my bewilderment. What of this row on deck? Sailors abandoned their posts, without orders… WITHOUT LEAVE!" Blackbeard shouted as he took out his sword pointing it in front of him showing it to everyone none of them noticing the rope un twisting itself.

At this point, Angelica moved over to the bottom of the stairs giving Flik an evil look and Jack a sexy smile then looking up towards Blackbeard.

"Men before the mast taking the ship for themselves. What will that be First mate?" He looked down to Angelica.

"Mutiny!"

"Again?"

"Mutiny, Captain!"

"Aye, mutiny and what be the fate of mutineers? Now we all know the answer to that don't we? Mutineers HANG!"

Suddenly the whole ship jolted forward causing all the crew members to be thrown off balance onto the deck, Flik crashed her body into Jack who held her close and Maisie was also thrown into the arms of Will.

Everyone then started screaming and yelling, the ropes became alive and started to wrap around their legs and arms hoisting them into the air with them still yelling, the sailings became alive also with the wind suddenly gushing through them.

Without the couples noticing, different bits of rope wrapped around their ankles and tugged hard making them all fall hard onto the ground.

"JACK!" Flik screamed as one of the ropes pulled her hard into the air, Jack tried to grab her hands but it was too late one of the bits of rope also wrapped itself around his boot pulling him hard into the air also.

On the other side of the deck, Maisie was flinging her hands in the air trying to whack away the ropes but nothing was working – Will stood in front of her to try to protect her but that also didn't work and both of them ended up tied to the mast together with the rope around them.

Both Flik and Jack appeared in front of Blackbeard upside down, Jack with a smile on his face and hair hanging upside down with some of it in Flik's face.

"Captain, I'm here to report a mutiny – I can name name's and point fingers" Jack smiled with Flik nodding along "Yes, I can name name's also…Sir…Mister Blackbeard"

Blackbeard chuckled at them and shook his head from side to side; "No need, mister Sparrow and wife. They are sheep and both of you the shepherds" and with that Blackbeard sheathed his sword which made both Flik and Jack drop to the deck with a loud bang.

"Ugh, I don't like him…" Flik whispered as she stumbled to her feet but her eyes were met suddenly by the end of the pistol pointing in between her eyes with Blackbeard holding it and smiling.

Flik rolled her eyes at Blackbeard unfazed by this, with one swift move her hand came up quickly taking the pistol from his hand and she pointed it at Blackbeard.

Before she could say anything, Angelica moved in front of him blocking her from shooting him.

"Father – Remember he has been… to the place we are going…" Angelica said, her eyes shifting to him and back to Flik.

"Have I told you sir, what a lovely daughter you have?" Jack piped up with a smile; Flik turned her head giving Jack a dirty look.

"What a 'lovely daughter' you have? Are you bloody kidding me right now?" Flik nudged Jack right in the chest.

"A fitting last sight for a doomed soul then…" Blackbeard replied and again he snatched the pistol from Flik's hand again and this time he pointed it at Jack.

"Mercy Father, the seas the sky know nothing of mercy. You can put yourself above them" Angelica stood next to him.

"If I didn't kill a man every now and then, they forget who I am…" Blackbeard shrugged whilst Flik rolled her eyes again.

"Who can forget that beard…!" Flik muttered under her tongue and then coughing to cover it up.

"Coward!"

All of them then turned their heads around to see Phillip with his bible, he was the only one not tied up.

"Mmm? Excuse me?" Blackbeard replied to him.

"They do not forget. Your crew sees you for the miscreant you are, a coward! No matter how many you slay" Phillip said to him pointing his bible at him.

"Twice in one day. I find myself in bewilderment..."

"YOU ARE NOT bewildered. You are afraid...You dare not walk the path of righteousness! The way of light!"

"No sir, the fact of it be much simpler than all that...I am a bad man..." Blackbeard smirked stepping closer to his face telling him.

"That too…!"

"TOO RIGHT!" Maisie called over from her position with a smile.

"I think I have to kill you two both…" Blackbeard told Phillip and Maisie who gasped opening her eyes wide.

"NO!" Angelica shouted, stepping forward protecting Phillip from Blackbeard.

"Hm, Latin blood like her mother…" Blackbeard then drew his pistol away from Jack who sighed out loud in relief and he pointed it at Phillip but Angelica protected him again.

"Might as well jump on him and protect him…" Flik crossed her arms, leaning her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Father, you must not!"

"Ah, ah, ah – There I am again, forgetting. My daughter fears for my soul, what's left of it. My eternal soul." He explained and then turned to Angelica continuing "Endless damnation, the fiery pit should I strike down an emissary of the Lord? Worse than all my other sins put together, that's the way of it?"

Blackbeard's hair came up then touching Angelica's hair stroking it a little, Flik and Maisie both together exchanged looks rolling their eyes at Big Nose and him.

"You truly hope to save me, my child…"

"Every soul can be saved" Angelica finally spoke up looking her father in the eyes.

"Be that true, young cleric?" he turned his attention back on Phillip and he nodded back to Blackbeard.

"Yes, though you I see as a bit of a longshot…still I pray for every unfortunate soul on this hell bound vessel" He looked around at every crew member.

"You see?" Angelica tempted to smile at Blackbeard; he slowly gave in to her smile and smiled back to her.

"You disarm me with your faith…" Blackbeard said, he turned from them all looking at the crew members eyeing each one.

"Eight bells, which wretched soul stood watch?" He said but no one answered, again the whole ship was silence.

"We stood watch…Sir..!" Flik raised her hand up and then dragged Jack's hand up too and both of them smiled wide.

Blackbeard laughed out loud and then looked over to his gunner zombie.

"Gunner!" He looked back and then nodded over to the cook tied up near Blackbeard, he looked over and smiled; "You?"

"Aye…" The cook nervously replied, shaking.

"Aye, the cook… Perfect! LOWER THE LONGBOAT!"

Within minutes, the longboat was lowered into dark ocean water with the cook holding the oars – Blackbeard, Angelica, Phillip, Jack and Flik went to the railing to see the longboat before he could give the orders, he looked behind him and the ropes were released making all of the crew drop to the floor Maisie was suddenly released and she was dropped down straight onto Will landing on top of him.

She blushed a deep red looking down at him in their position, he smiled back sweetly raising his head to hers to kiss her…

"MAISIE!" Both turned their heads to see Flik calling them over; "I'm going to kill her…" Maisie mumbled struggling up from him and then helping him up also.

"Why do you do this?" Angelica asked looking up to Blackbeard who still had a smile on his face.

"Mutiny. Our laws be clear…"

"Our laws allow the Captain to show leniency" Angelica replied trying to reason with him.

"I have given this man a chance to determine his fate. A gift not afforded to all"

In the ocean, the cook was rowing for his life trying to distance himself from the ship quickly not knowing what was in store for himself.

"You, now. A chance to show the worth of your prayers. Pray he be delivered from… evil!" Blackbeard turned his head to Phillip who was too busy looking at the long boat, the ship itself was lining up with the longboat.

"Course made!"

"Stop! Give that man a chance – Give yourself…" But it was too late, out of the blue flames appeared out of the ship's front; the flames roared forward behind the cook who looked behind him and then screamed as they engulfed him.

Flik turned her head looking away trying not to feel sick as Maisie buried her head into Will's shirt closing her eyes tight.

Blackbeard smiled once again stepping closer to Phillip, the orange flames lit up in his eyes watching the longboat on fire.

"You know when I feel closest to our maker? When I see suffering, pain and anguish. That is when the veil is lifted and the true design of this world is revealed"

"And I see it revealed when, in times of hardship and tragedy, kindness and compassion are shown to those in need" Phillip replied to his statement.

"Perhaps you will pray for him to be unharmed? Yes? No, of course not. You pray only for what chance might offer on its own, lest the weakness of your God be revealed" Blackbeard continued, he turned back to the longboat with the flames still blazing high.

"Please…There is still hope for that man!" Phillip argued again but Blackbeard wasn't having any of it.

"AGAIN!"

Another burst of flames was released from the front of the ship towards the longboat causing it to be on more fire on it than already was.

"He is an evil man…" Flik whispered watching the flames now; Jack's hand came down holding hers gently and looking down to her.

"Don't worry luv, he won't hurt us…." Then suddenly Jack and Flik's shirts backwards causing them to choke!

"HEY!" Flik looked backwards to see the Quartermaster dragging them both backwards past Maisie and Will to Blackbeard's cabin.

"Uh oh… looks like they are in trouble…!" Maisie raised her eyebrows, looking to Will who was laughing at Jack's facial expression.

"Maisie, come on… I want to show you something…" Will took her hand and dragged her back down below deck.

In Blackbeard's cabin, Jack and Flik were forced hard against a pillar of wood but before they could move the Quartermaster stabbed one knife in both of their shirts making them not move, he left them and they turned their heads around exploring the cabin and then they noticed Blackbeard sitting at his desk going through maps and parchment.

"Me and my wife here have no interest in the Fountain, so if your heart's set just drop us anywhere... We can find our own way back" Jack smiled over to him.

"And your words surround you like fog, make you hard to see"

"And you? The mighty Blackbeard, beheaded they say and still you swam three times around your ship and then climbed back on board" Flik said to him getting his attention.

"And yet, here you are – running scared"

"Scared?"

"To the Fountain…" Jack piped in then exchanging looks with Flik; Blackbeard then rose from his seat going over to them staring at Flik first.

"My death is nigh – the fates have spoken, the threads of destiny woven"

"You have a high regard for fate" Flik replied to him, not scared.

"And you?" Blackbeard asked them both, circling the pillar.

"I'm sceptical of predicting any future which includes us…" Jack said with a smile.

"It be foolish to battle fate, but I am pleased to cheat it. I will reach the Fountain. Both of you will lead me" Blackbeard said, turning his back away – Jack started to reach his hand up to the knife but Flik's hand was there already yanking the knife free and handing it over to him with a wink.

"The knife will serve you no better than the mutiny you delivered…" Blackbeard peered through some more parchment as Jack raised the knife but then lowered it wondering how he knew.

"The mutiny served us well. We both gained an audience with you…" Jack replied.

"Oh?"

"Yes, to warn you about your so called First Mate…" Flik said out loud, "She's pretending…"

"Do tell…" Blackbeard replied.

"She is not your daughter, what she is, is evil. More to be feared than a wild beast, hungry wild beast from hell… Vengeful, hungry, from hell, beast and wild…"

"And also has a big nose and is a bitch too…" Flik added to the list that Jack just said.

"You speak of my own flesh and blood?" Blackbeard sharply turned going to the both of them and then cutting off a tiny bit of his dreadlocks, he held it and then turned to Flik smiling also cutting off a piece of her dark brown curly hair.

"What are you doing?" Flik protested watching him go back to his desk, under the parchments was two mini dolls one of Jack and the other was Flik… _Voodoo dolls _Flik thought to herself looking at the mini one of her, he had got the details of the hair right and her outfit down to a tee.

"Sir…The woman is consummate in the art of deception…" Jack said, behind them the door creaked open revealing Angelica standing there but Jack carried on without noticing her.

"I know, I taught her though I cannot claim credit for her abundance of natural talent…"

"You taught her?" Flik raised her eyebrow to Jack; he exchanged a look to her and suddenly went quiet.

"Angelica, my daughter. The good and true thing I have done in this world. And you claim to have corrupted her?" Blackbeard asked, both Flik and him were looking straight at Jack.

"You better have a good answer…"

"But…I…." Before Jack could say anything, Angelica perked up and walked in.

"Father?"

"Darling!" Jack smiled, but then Flik elbowed him again glaring evilly.

"Oh good, he's still alive" Angelica said but then Blackbeard took Jack's voodoo doll cutting something into his chest, Jack looked and then he started to wince in pain going backwards.

"Jack!" Flik held her husband up trying to help but then Blackbeard got her voodoo doll and was about to do the same thing.

"Don't you….FUCK!" Flik swore out loud as she then felt a sudden pain striking her chest as well; she pulled down her shirt a little to see the trident symbol carved into her skin.

"No need to hurt them, father – Both of them will help, won't you?" Angelica smirked at Flik.

"Do you see? Even now she attends to your welfares. Giving lie to the claims you make of her"

Then Blackbeard on Jack's voodoo doll slashed it again, he yelled out loud tearing his shirt from his body looking down to see the same symbol as Flik's.

"You will lead us to the Fountain? Yes?" Angelica asked but again there was no answer from both of them.

Blackbeard tutted and put Flik's voodoo doll over the candle flame, as it started to smoke Flik's head itself was getting hotter and hotter causing massive pain – she held her head yelling falling to the floor in Jack's arms holding her.

"STOP IT!" He yelled to him, kissing his wife's head.

"Put it another way, If I don't arrive there in time… both of you won't" Blackbeard told them, forcing the doll harder onto the flame – Flik's eyes started to swell up with tears as they started to roll down her cheeks, her head was bubbling inside wanting to break free.

Then Blackbeard took the doll away quickly throwing it onto the desk, she gasped out loud in relief her head was now suddenly better.

"Felicity, are you okay?" Jack asked softly and she nodded back.

"Well I have a look at your charts straight away, if you don't mind but first let me take her back to her cabin…" Jack said helping Flik up.

The Quartermaster came back, holding Jack's arm but he shrugged it off he was more concerned about her.

Jack gently took Flik back below deck to her cabin and laid her down on the bed smiling.

"Sleep… you will be okay tomorrow…"Jack whispered in her ear, she half smiled and felt her eyes slowly close….

**Jenna**

Few days later, Morning.

Jenna stared out of her circled cabin window, it had been a few days since Barbossa had tried to attack her – she had been scared of every knock at the door or if someone passed her cabin door thinking it could be him.

As she was staring at the window, there was sudden knocks on her door making her jolted right out her skin and turn her head sharply to it.

"Miss Jenna?" A familiar voice called through the wood, Jenna recognized it – it was Groves.

"She isn't here at the moment; please leave a message after the beep…" She answered back as she then continued to stare out of the window.

"Please Miss Jenna, It's been a few days – come out and have some tea and food…"

"I don't like food…"

"Don't make me come in there and get you out, it's a lovely bright day and I promise that the Captain won't touch you…" Groves continued, he listened at the door and before he knew it he heard the door unlocking to reveal a pale Jenna standing there looking at him.

"Do you and Gillette promise?"

"Of course we do, come now…" Groves held out his arm and she took it politely leading her out onto the deck where indeed the sky was very blue and the sun blazing down.

A few crew members nodded to Jenna as she passed then she spotted suddenly on the spot when she saw _him._

Barbossa was sitting at his desk on top deck with more apples, eating them with delight whilst looking over to Gibbs.

Before Jenna could say anything, one of the crew members got Groves's attention.

"Gillette!" Groves called over to the man standing near Gibbs; he came down and stood next to Jenna with a smile.

"It is good to see you out of your cabin at last…" Gillette told Jenna, she smiled back but her main focus was on Barbossa – he hadn't noticed her yet.

"Come on…" Gillette said, leading her up to where Barbossa was – at last he noticed her but he didn't say a word, instead he kept his mouth closed and looked away.

Jenna had been thinking for the past few days, she needed an apology from him for attacking her the way he did but there he was sitting without saying anything.

Then Groves came back standing in front of Barbossa's desk with some crew members behind him shaking.

"Aye?" He spoke at last, looking at Groves.

"Captain, Sir – I am unhappy to report rumours among the crew as to our destination…"

"Shut yer trap and make way!" Barbossa suddenly got up, pushing pass Groves looking at the males on deck.

"That's the way of it, then?"

"No disrespect, Sir…" Groves looked down; Barbossa shook his head glancing at everyone in turn.

"What do the men fear? Say it! Speak it!" Barbossa commanded.

"Whitecap bay" As soon as Groves mentioned the name, whispers were heard throughout the men as they began to talk about it.

"Aye, and every worthless seamen fears the name, righty so though few know why or dare to ask" Barbossa continued.

"Be the stories true?" Gibbs asked out loud, frowning up at him too.

"Listen, that your voice should quiver like fiddle strings! Say what robs you of your staunch heart, Gibbs or forever leave it to the wider fields of fancy"

"Mermaids…" Jenna said out loud, Barbossa then looked her in the eye and smirked.

"You heard the stories?"

"I know a lot more than stories…" Jenna admitted, keeping close to Gillette as Barbossa made his way over to her.

"Aye, mermaids – Sea ghouls, devil fish, dreadful in hunger for flesh of man, mermaid waters that be our path. Cling to your soul Miss, as mermaids be given to take the rest to the bone"

Again, there was whispers throughout the crew again Groves shot them a look trying to make them quiet down.

"Steady men! Find your courage! Or be ready to purpose your fear!" Groves shouted to the men, but it was too late one man jumped overboard screaming.

"Oh I might join him…" Jenna ran to the side of the ship but Gillette held her waist pulling her away from the edge.

"No you don't!"

"Man overboard!" Groves went to the side, looking for the man but Barbossa butted in.

"Nay, a deserter…!"

"Let go out me!" Jenna yelled, trying to get out of Gillette's grip still but he wasn't letting go.

"I'm not letting you jump!"

"Why not? I rather be in the sea than near the peg legged bastard!" She spat, giving Barbosas an evil look – again he didn't say anything to her.

"You are needed on board, Miss!" Gillette tried reasoning with her; she stopped and looked up to him confused.

"Why?"

"I….Stay – Stay for me…" Gillette admitted and then half smiled to her.

"I shan't ask any more of a man than what the man can deliver! But I do ask… are we not King's men?" Barbossa interrupted Jenna and Gillette looking to the members again.

They shrugged their shoulders and said 'Aye' to each other.

"On the King's mission? I did not note any fear in the eyes of the Spanish as they passed us by…Are we NOT THE KING'S MEN?" Barbossa shouted once again.

"AYE!" All the men cried and began to cheer with their fists high into the air, even Groves cheered loudly.

"Aye! Double –reef the mizzen topsail and hoist it up! Haul her close! Stave on ahead!" Barbossa commanded as he went back to his desk, all the men started hurrying about to do their jobs then.

"And may God have mercy on our souls…" Gibbs whispered, going back to his charts.

Jenna sighed out loud as Gillette finally let her go and they stood side by side...

"Jenna, please… Don't leave…" Gillette asked her again, she thought about it for a moment – she wanted to stay and she knew the reasons, she was going to stop Groves and Gillette's deaths, she didn't want them to die but instead live.

Slowly but surely, Jenna nodded back to Gillette who smiled down at her and he held out his hand to her.

"Come and help me?" Gillette offered and she again nodded forgetting all her troubles as she was lost in his smile.

**Now, that was extra, extra long to make up for the fact I haven't updated for AGES!**

**Remember to like my Face book page – Lady Electricity! Please check out my VD story and HP one too! **

**Next update be soon hopefully for HP maybe Thursday, and next one for this I'm not sure but any IDEAS feel free to write on my face book wall OR leave a review!**

**Review please?**


	10. Dance, Sick and White Cap Bay

Hello, hello! Remember me? I hope you do! I know it's been over a month since I've lasted updated this and again I have my reasons with work being totally rubbish and I was planning to update earlier this week but things turned out for the worst really, it all started about 2 weeks ago on a Tuesday I thought I had a cold and felt really dizzy etc but then it slowly it was effecting my walking!

I couldn't walk in a straight line and kept veering to the right half of the time and falling off the pavement into the road lol, so finally I went to the doctor who didn't know what was wrong with me so he referred me to A and E at the hospital and waited for 2 hours and had blood taken during that time (which I hate!) and finally the hospital doctor saw me and said I had an inner ear infection and gave me tablets for it.

So you see, I've had such an interesting week so far… anyhow enough of my ranting!

How is everyone? I hope all of you are still with me etc, etc – I don't want to lose readers!

So, I've been running out of ideas for this fic as well so I've decided to open it up to the public for ideas! So if you have ANY IDEAS please, please feel free to email me at Weirdoflic at Hotmail dot com or use my Face book and look up 'Lady Electricity' and leave ideas! :D, yes I've been having trouble finding ideas for this chapter and to tell you the truth, me and Jenna haven't spoken in a while so honestly her parts maybe a little small than normal you know? So ideas are really, really needed!

OH and if you play online at POTC – look up my Disney character on there, 'Emily O'Morgan'

Right onto the reviews:

-Lady Youko Kurama: Hey! Thank you for checking out this story and I hope you are enjoying it so far and thank you for the review!

-AnimationNut: Oh good idea about Harry catching Draco and Ashley kissing! I will keep that in mind, and are you still playing POTC online? I haven't seen you on there for a while! And thank you for the review!

-ThatGirl: Zombies are freaky but for October, they can be accepted lol! Phillip is so lovely and especially with Syrena! Thank you again for the review :D

-Blackshadow878: Hehe glad you liked the 'Peg legged bastard' bit! Don't worry about the ideas so much, I can try and think of something! Thank you for the review as well.

-Zoek80: Wow that's great you grandfather is a published writer! What sort of thing does he write? Thank you for the review!

-Dani: Yes I'm trying my very best to get back to POTC! I shall try and update more in the future! Thank you again for the review!

-CountCresent: Oh, I answered your question about how Jenna knows about Groves and Gillette! I was thinking the same thing about Blackbeard using Flik as leverage! Thank you again for still being here and reading this!

- Lori: Yes, Big nose is such a bitch – she needs a kicking lol! And yay for Jenna, glad that Gillette likes her and thank you for the review!

-Maisie: Yes, yes I'm updating right now! Don't get your knickers into a twist, and yes you will soon kiss Orlando! :P and thank you for the review and also thank you for naming me as your competition winner! I didn't expect it because I didn't think it was that good but oh well…lol

-Ashley: Don't worry – I understand with school starting again and everything! Thank you for the review and updating HP, well at the moment it's got the point where I don't know if I like where it's going and I can't update till you update remember?

-AngelicKat445: Hey! Thank you for checking out this fic! Glad you like the characters Jenna and Flik and now Maisie in the mix, things are going to get mad! LOL – I will slap Angelica aka big nose around hehe and thank you for the review!

-Officially a Harper: I shall be adding some Phillip and Syrena moments! How can I not? They are so cute hehe, and thank you for the review!

-Sparrowismyhummingbird: Glad you loved A Touch Of What? I hope to make this fic amazing like the last one too but running out of ideas! Argh! Don't worry I will get back to your PM soon, if not just email me at the address above if you need to talk about anything and thank you for the review!

-Xxsiriusly-amazingxX: Hey, firstly I love your name! It's really cool and thank you for checking out this story for the first and glad your loved it! Phillip is lovely, everyone loves him! Hehe and thank you for the review!

Right… onwards and upwards!

Chapter Ten: Dance, Sick and White Cap Bay.

Flik/Maisie

"Luv…"

Jack silently sneaked into their cabin quietly; he frowned over to where Flik was still sleeping curled up in their small bed with the blankets wrapped safety around her.

Jack smiled to himself and took off his belt putting it on the side table then sat on the chair next to the bed just smiling down at his wife, he sighed to himself thinking how lucky he was to have a beautiful wife remembering the first time he met her again – it had been years since they had on the island when he first clasped eyes on her randomness thinking she was the girl for him.

"I know you are watching me…"

Jack snapped out of his thoughts and looked back down to see Flik half smiling up at him with one eye open.

"How long you been awake for?" Jack got up and Flik made some room in the bed for him to climb next to her, he slowly wrapped his arms around her figure as she snuggled her head deep into his white shirt.

"Since you snuck loudly into the room…" Flik laughed slowly but winched in pain, Jack saw and looked at her confused.

"Jack… don't…" Before she could finish, Jack pulled down some of the covers and her shirt down to see the trident symbol carved there.

"He will pay…." Jack muttered, his thumb slowly stroking the symbol which made Flik shiver slowly.

"He will…."

Then suddenly the door to the cabin burst open with Maisie standing there looking flustered with an angry look on her face.

"JACK SPARROW YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" Maisie pointed her finger right in Jack's face making him go crossed eyed and gulped.

Flik looked between them confused and saw Will appear behind her rolling his eyes brushing a piece of his hair out of his face.

"What's going on?" Flik asked, sitting up looking between them all.

"Well… I was talking to Maisie here about how to get information from Angelica about the fountain… I suggested to… using my charms on her…" Jack explained, shooting a look over to Flik who was staring at him back with one eyebrow raised.

"And I told him, that wouldn't be a good idea because he's married….!" Maisie replied making her point known with Flik nodding as well.

"So, what's the problem then?"

"He suggested ORLANDO to dance with her!" Maisie then flung herself behind her and grabbed Will by the arm making him come forward frowning.

"Well… we do need that information…." Flik began to say but Maisie tutted her and shook her head.

"Are you agreeing with him?"

"Of course I am, he's my husband remember? Look, it's only one dance…what harm can it do?" Flik shrugged her shoulders.

Queen Anne's deck.

"How do I look…?"

Maisie was straightening Will's jacket and smiled up at him but then looked back towards the deck, before her eyes could reach it two fingers came under her chin making her look up into his brown chocolaty eyes.

"Promise me you aren't going to do anything stupid…" He whispered, she smiled back and rolled her eyes at him.

"Promise me you won't kiss her…"

"Well…"

Maisie gasped and hit his chest hard but again Will grabbed her wrist pulling her hard into his body and his lips descending quickly on hers kissing her.

Maisie's body felt like fireworks exploding at random times as Will kissed her, she smiled and kissed back with equal delight – as the kiss was about to deepened they both heard a cough from behind them, they looked round to see Scrum standing there with his small guitar trying not to laugh.

"See you later…" Maisie whispered as she let go of his lips and walked passed Scrum giving him an evil look and disappearing below deck.

"She's coming… get into position…" Scrum told Will as he walked pasted him and sat on the deck stairs of the ship ready.

Will nodded and coughed making himself comfortable and before he knew it, he saw Angelica coming up the stairs looking confused at Will.

She looked around to see the deck was to see the deck was covered in a few candles and on the table were 2 silver goblets with a bottle of wine.

"Angelica…" Will smiled his cutest smile at her which made her eyes open wide at his strange actions.

"You're Jack's friend… William Turner?" Angelica asked but before Will could answer; he went over to the table and chucked one of the silver goblets over to Angelica who caught it with ease.

"What is all this about…?" Angelica questioned coming over to where Will was standing with the bottle of wine.

"I just think you need to relax…"

"It's hardly appropriate for a first mate…" Angelica cruelly smiled to him but Will shook his head and poured some wine into her goblet.

"I think it is…" Will replied, pouring some into his as well still smiling at Angelica, both of them didn't notice three heads in the background looking at them.

"Will's smiling at her…" Maisie whispered to Flik next to her, watching him intently.

"He's trying to charm her…." Flik replied but the only reply she got back was Maisie's teeth grinding together.

"You can be charming Mr Turner, but only when you want something by the looks of it… the trick is finding out what…" Angelica replied.

"Would you like this dance?" Will asked, putting down their goblets on the table and he suddenly grabbed Angelica's hands placing them in the right positions.

Both of them swayed with each other on the deck with Scrum playing his guitar music in the background with it floating in the air causing them to become closer each second.

"So…"

"So…"

"What is the meaning of this? I don't believe you could have thought of this by yourself…" Angelica commented with a smile, Will swung her around and she landed her back into rigging with Will right up against her.

"I did… I'm attracted to you…" He managed to spit out the words, his eyes shifting around.

"You're lying" Angelica replied back smirking, pushing him away but instead of walking away she turned back and pulled Will back towards her – this time she spun him and he landed onto the deck hard, he sat up a little confused and found Angelica sitting on his lap facing him.

"Oh that cow!" Maisie muttered and was about to move but Jack grabbed her wrist along with Flik making her stand still.

"Don't… Will can do this…" Jack nodded letting go, she sighed and continued to watch them again.

"So, Mr Turner – what is your mission?" Angelica smiled sexily wrapping her arms around Will's neck shifting closer to him.

"Erm… I…. can…you move back…" Will coughed starting to get flustered under the collar.

Angelica didn't take any notice and moved herself forward on purpose smiling still.

"Tell me… William…" His named rolled off her tongue as she whispered close to his ear, his eyes widen and looked over to see Maisie's blonde hair peering up from the stairs – her eyes fixed on Will's.

"Tell me the truth…" She finally said and Will gave in instantly blurting the whole thing out…

"The ritual… the Fountain of Youth, I need to know what else is needed…" He said his head dangerously close to Angelica's.

"Just you… not Jack or his bitch of a wife… not even that blonde friend of theirs?" She asked, he shook his head keeping his poker face up.

"No…Just me…I want to know the profane ritual, me and you can go to the fountain together and forget about the others – have eternal life forever…" Will smiled back to Angelica.

"Then I shall tell you…" Angelica told him, her eyes connecting with his – Will half smiled raising an eyebrow.

"Waters from the Fountain of Youth. The shimmering tear of a mermaid. The silver cups of Cartagena…with these items…" Angelica told him, shifting closer and tilted her head one side still smiling.

"Yes…?"

"With these items, you may take all the years of life from another…all the years of life from another, Will. Do you understand? We cannot go on our own, you and I – The ritual requires a victim…"

"A victim… yes…" Angelica replied simply then her lips softly descended on Will's causing him to gulp out of shock.

"GET OFF HIM!"

Angelica whipped her head around from a shocked Will to see Maisie marching towards him angry.

"I knew you weren't working alone..."Angelica laughed, getting off Will's lap and folding her arms watching as Flik and Jack appeared from the stairs too.

"Now you know, Jack…but I know something else on this ship that you desire besides me…"Angelica flirted with Jack, but he rolled his eyes at her grabbing Flik's hand softly in his.

"There is only one thing and she is standing right next to me…" Jack replied, Angelica shook her head and walked backwards up the stairs to the cabin doors.

"Follow me…Just you two…"Angelica pointed to Flik and Jack, both of them looked to each other and walked to the stairs following Angelica.

Maisie and Will watched them and sighed as the door was closed behind them… "I thought you promised me" Maisie was the first one to speak; Will laughed taking her small hand into his with a smile also.

"Oh you crazy girl…" Will muttered and he nodded over to Scrum who started the music up again, this time the music was much slower than when he danced with Angelica.

"Dance with me?" Will offered and took her hand placing it on his shoulder and the other hand on his waist, both of them started swaying to the music peacefully making Maisie smile wide.

"This way…" Angelica said, all three of them were in Blackbeard's cabin but he wasn't there.

"Blackbeard?" Jack asked looking around worried; Angelica shook her head and produced a ring of keys trying to find the right one.

"He's in the chart room… we will have to be quick" Angelica replied, she went over to the cabinet and opened the doors with a small key, there in front of Flik and Jack were tiny bottles on each shelve.

Flik looked confused and stepped closer to see what was in them; there she saw tiny ships in each bottle different kinds.

"He keeps each vanquished ship as a prize. Help me and I promise you your pick…" Angelica stepped aside, Jack also stepped forward looking at each ship in turn then suddenly one caught his attention – in the tiny bottle there was a ship with black sails blowing fast in the wind, the water below it whipping around hard against the bottom.

"The Black Pearl – in a bottle… My ship in a bottle…" Jack quickly gave Angelica a look then looked back to the bottle – Flik looked closely too and saw Jack the monkey swinging around the rigging before screeching against the glass making Jack jump.

"He's even more annoying in miniature…" Jack commented to Flik, but she shook her head disagreeing with him.

"Do we have a deal Jack? Will you help me with the ritual" Angelica asked.

"Angelica – I know you, you are not going to steal the life of some innocent man"

"What about the one legged man? I need years, not for me but for my father… Jack I am truly the daughter of Blackbeard" Angelica finally admitted.

"You've fallen for your own con" Flik interrupted them, looking in between them both.

"No, he is my father – the lies I told you were not lies"

"You lied to me but telling the truth?" Jack asked stepping closer to Angelica, behind her he spotted the voodoo dolls of himself and Flik laying on the desk.

"Yes"

"That's good, may I use that?"

"You will anyway…" Flik smiled rolling her eyes and stealing Angelica's line before she could open her mouth.

"You will not give up this quest then?" Jack moved to the side of Angelica, trying to grab the dolls but Angelica moved quickly in front of him stopping him.

"I want a father Jack. I have not had one…"

"Angelica – your father…Blackbeard, he's evil and he will kill you, given the chance. He cannot be saved."

"Who are you to set the limits on redemption? You stole years of my life, Jack. You owe me" Angelica answered him.

Jack then suddenly turned away from her, making a face – Flik went over to Jack looking at him wondering what he was thinking.

At that point, Angelica moved her hands over to the voodoo dolls holding both of them up inspecting them, she then smiled holding Jack's close to her mouth and blowing softly on its neck which made Jack shiver but he tried to shrug it off.

"Stop it right now..!" Flik protested, she grabbed Jack's doll away from Angelica's hand fast but Angelica wasn't having any of it so she grabbed Flik's doll and threw it against the cabin doors.

Flik's eyes widen and suddenly her whole body went backwards hitting the cabin doors opening them and she landed on the balcony on her back hard, she felt tears coming from her eyes and she clutched her stomach hard with her left hand feeling the pain spread across it.

"Felicity!" Jack called and was about to go after her but Angelica held Jack's doll in her hand still with her fingers on his collar which made him not go anywhere.

Flik looked up from her spot to see Jack just standing there staring at her, she shook her head helping herself up and walking away with her hand still on her stomach – she walked pasted Maisie and Will still dancing.

"Flik…? FLIK…!" Maisie broke out of the dance, but she didn't answer her and carried on going down the steps back to the cabin but she didn't make it that far. Flik felt herself hurl forwards and out of the blue, she found herself being sick onto the floor – out of her sight, there was one of the zombie quartermasters looking at her from the shadows he suddenly closed his eyes feeling a rush come over him, he stayed like that for a minute and then a sly smile appeared on his face and he walked off silently leaving Flik there against the beam still holding her stomach.

The quartermaster made his way towards the chartroom and knocked on the door…

"Come…"

He opened the door to see Blackbeard peering over his charts taking a sip of his glass looking up at him.

"What is it…" The quartermaster came round and whispered something into his ear, Blackbeard looked confused before smiling wide himself and nodding at the zombie man.

"Get her…"

Flik breathed hard in and out as she finally made it to her bed, she laid down still holding her stomach wondering what was wrong with her.

"Why do I feel like this..? Maybe it's big nose's fault!" Flik whispered to herself, she was about to get up till she heard a loud bell ringing out on the deck above her.

"WHITE CAP BAY!"

Flik stood up and walked forwards opening the cabin door only to be met by one of the quartermasters standing there.

"Ugh, what do you want?" before she could walk pass him, suddenly everything went black…

Cliff hanger! I was going to carry onto the scene with White Cap Bay but that's next chapter because I want to spread them out a little if that's okay with everyone… So what's wrong with Flik? And YAY Maisie and Will! :D

Review please? :P and p.s - Sorry I deleted my Vampire Diaries fic, I'm gonna work on it abit more :D


	11. Tied up, Mermaids and Washed up

**Hello everyone!**

**No, no I'm not dead! I'm very much alive and I'm really, really, really sorry for not updating for the past…oh, since last year?**

**Please forgive me – this is due to being overworked because people kept being ill so I had to work extra and then everything came down on me literally and ended up having writers block… I couldn't write anything but hopefully I've got over that and I hope you all will like this chapter!**

**So, again please, please, please forgive me for this! :o)**

**Anyhow, THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I really mean it, I love reading each and every one of them and they make me smile that people are still reading this and reviewing – again thank you for them!**

**I would like to say THANK YOU to the following people who reviewed the last chapter; sorry I haven't done personal reviews to each of them! Anyhow…**

**-JohnnyDeppIsMine**

**-LittleMissDreamer7**

**-Naranja Malfoy x2 lol – Meaning, reviewed twice and I thank you for checking out this story! :D **

**-LadyElise**

**-Zenappa**

**-Tiryn**

**-Gypsy Lover24**

**-Lori**

**-BlackShadow878**

**-Sillydilly45**

**-CountCresent**

**-Miss Bellatrix **

**-Zoek80**

**-Shifter Sister**

**-AnimationNut – Thank you for the idea, I might be using that in this chapter :P**

**-Dani**

**-Sparrowismyhummingbird**

**-MaisieIrvette27**

**Also to everyone else you reviewed! You know who you are...Sorry If I didn't mention you!**

**Wow! So many reviews for the last chapter! I feel so loved! So again, sorry if this chapter is too short or whatever, I'm only just getting back into writing! **

**So… Onwards and upwards!**

**Chapter Eleven: Tied up, Mermaids and Washed up.**

The bright lights woke Flik up deeply from her sleep, her eyes stirred lightly and she groaned turning her head slowly around making her eyes open up to see several men staring down at her.

"AAAH!" Flik let out a small scream and shifted her weight backwards but she couldn't get far, curiously she turned her head towards her arms to see her wrists bounded by rope.

"Are you alright, Miss Felicity?" Scrum asked helping the woman to sit up right, her eyes drifted around the men still staring at her with a few lanterns in their hands then she looked up to see black water. She was in a boat with them floating in the sea, again she looked around and saw the outline of the lighthouse and a few people on shore fiddling around with the nets.

"Mermaids…." Flik muttered out, sighing out loud but she wasn't worried about them – all she had on her mind is_ why she was on this boat? Where was Jack?_

"Tell me, gentlemen…."

"One of the quartermasters put on you on this boat…" Salaman told her, her eyebrows burrowed in the middle confused.

"Wait? What?"

"Tis true…" Scrum nodded and put a half smile on his face but before he could continue they heard shouts from the shore line.

"Lay them out flat! No tangles! Mend the holes; make them look purty for our guests!" Blackbeard's voice rang out, Flik squinted her eyes to the figures, she recognized a few men but then she saw Jack… with a black bag over his head and hands tied too.

"What is going on…" Flik said once again, wondering what was happening on the shore.

On The Shore.

"Take the bag off…" Blackbeard instructed to Angelica who pulled the bag off roughly to Jack shaking his head several times, the last thing he remembered was trying to find Felicity on the Revenge but no luck and then suddenly he ran into one of Blackbeard's men who hit him hard over the head.

"What… Where…" Jack tried puzzling the pieces back together and then he remembered

"Ah… Whitecap bay…"

"Indeed… Now, Jack are you willing to help us out…" Blackbeard came over smiling evilly.

"Firstly, where is my wife…I know you have something to do with her suddenly going missing…" Jack replied back, eyeing Blackbeard.

"Oh you mean her?" Blackbeard turned and one of the quartermasters shone a bright light over towards the long boat where Flik was being held with the other men.

"JACK!" Flik yelled loudly, as soon as Jack heard his name he began to go over but a dirty hand rested on his chest hard making him not move.

"WHY IS SHE OUT THERE?" Jack questioned angrily still looking at the boat.

"She's… how would you put it? Hostage." Blackbeard smirked, slightly laughing facing his back away from the boats.

"This is what is going to happen – you are going to help us catch a mermaid, if you don't… then things will not end well for her." Blackbeard explained next to Jack. Jack continued to stare at Flik who was staring at him back.

He sighed out loud and then nodded slowly looking away from Flik and then towards the

lighthouse.

"We are going to need light…" Jack whispered, going to the light house closely followed by

Angelica, Blackbeard and a few others.

"Hey you guys! A little help….!" Suddenly all three turned their heads around to see Maisie and Will struggling out of another long boat, but Maisie caught her foot in one of the nets and was trying to fight it off.

"Calm down, Maisie…" Will reassured her but his foot ended up in the net also, he grabbed Maisie hard and both fell onto the shore with a thud.

At the top of the lighthouse, all of them looked around the room inspecting it – In the middle of the room was a big mirror on some kind of mechanism which made it turn, the whole room was open too with 4 different open arches looking out to the sea and down below.

"Smell that? Whale oil. Stuff burns like a miracle from god" One of Blackbeard's crew men said examining the contents.

"Can you make it work?" Blackbeard enquired staring at the man.

"Made by the English, let's not get our hopes up."

Jack sighed watching the man for a minute or two fiddling with the mirror, turning it around trying to make it work – he stepped over to one of the archways looking up towards the moon in the sky, it was silver crescent one above the blue horizon.

"The old moon in the new moon's arms – First of the summer. Perfect for a mermaid hunt." Angelica came up next to him admiring the moon also.

"How s o?"

"Mating season…."

Longboats

"I need to get off this boat… UNTIE ME!" Flik demanded to the men around her but none of them were willing to do so.

"We had orders…"

"Orders…! From Blackbeard? You lot were willing to mutiny the ship and now suddenly your on his side?" She struggled once again with the rope on her wrists but they weren't loosing.

"You saw what he did, to the cook…." Salaman told her, then out of the blue a bright white light from the light house shone down on them making everyone groan and squint their eyes several times.

"We're doomed" Ezekiel said out loud, holding his pistol close to him.

"We're not doomed. Day we set sail, I spilled a glass of wine on the deck – that's good luck" Another pirate called Derrick told them.

"Ah but three days out, Scrum there handed a flag through the rungs of a ladder! Terrible bad luck" Ezekiel nodded over to Scrum.

"On the same day, a dolphin swam alongside the ship…"

"When the clothes…."

"SHUT UP!" Flik interrupted them all, The men turned to her and they all suddenly grew quiet and all they could hear was the sound of the waves lapping at the longboat under them.

"They be drawn to man-made light…" Ezekiel spoke during the silence looking at the bright light shining directly at them.

"Sharks?" Flik turned her head and saw she was sitting next to the young cabin boy next to her.

"Not Sharks…Worse than that – Mermaids." Flik told him, the young boy suddenly look frightened and cuddled him body to the side of Flik's holding her.

"They will be here within the hour, mark my words. Sharks won't dare come near" Ezekiel continued.

"Hey! Could you possibly be quiet…" Flik asked him, eyeing the cabin boy cuddling her and then back to Ezekiel.

Again there was quiet again on the boat, all eyes were locked on the black water and other long boats with the men in.

"I heard it said a kiss from a mermaid protects a sailor from drowning. And sometimes, the song of a mermaid will lead a ship from the shores…" Derrick said, breaking the silence again making Flik shoot an evil glare at him.

"Don't be a fool! Mermaids are all female, son. And lovely as a dream of heaven. But when it comes time to churn the butter, so to speak, they snatch a sailor out of a boat or off the deck of a ship, have their way, then the sailors are pulled to the bottom making them drown and then eaten!" Ezekiel explained.

"Or sometimes the other way round…" Scrum pointed out, feeling excited at the idea of mermaid's and kissing.

Suddenly the gunner of the longboat pulled out his pistol pointing it straight at Scrum's head, clicking the barrel back.

"Sing"

"What?" Scrum asked wide eyed staring down the barrel of it gulping.

"They like to hear singing" Scrum gulped once again and looked at the other pirates and Flik sitting at the end of the boat with the cabin boy still attached to her.

"My name is Maria…a merchant's daughter fair…" Scrum began to sing quietly.

"Louder…!" Gunner said, pointing the gun closer.

"And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year…" Scrum continued to sing.

On the shore, Maisie could hear the voice of Scrum singing gently as she stood next to Will.

"Hold on… Is that Flik on that boat?" Maisie jumped and down trying to see the female aboard the boat.

"My heart is pierced by Cupid; I disdain all glittering gold…" Scrum sang, his hands gesturing towards the other pirates and nodding making them join in.

"There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold – Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be…who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea…" The song continued with the other longboats, the voices drifting over the black water.

As the song continued, Phillip looked out towards the water below him spotting something…

"And firmly pray arrive the day….." Scrum sung but suddenly he stopped noticing something also in the water, a small ripple appeared in the water but then it was gone.

Philip sighed but then his eyes widen to see something appear behind Scrum, he moved backwards and Scrum turned quickly around to see what it was.

"Oh my god…." Flik mumbled – There at the end of the boat was a mermaid. A real life mermaid smiling up to Scrum, her face was beautiful shining in the moonlight and her blonde hair sparkling in the light also. Scrum looked down her body and into the water to see the shining scales of her tail swishing in the water slowly.

"Lord save me…" Scrum mumbled gulping hard.

"Look there! Over there!" Philip pointed towards the side of the boat as more ripples appeared in the water and shadows were appearing, Scrum looked but his attention came back to the mermaid who suddenly wasn't there.

"You scared her off!"

"Good riddance!" Flik muttered, breathing hard – all of the sudden she wasn't feeling too good and felt light headed being on the boat.

"Look…" Derrick pointed and they watched the mermaid appear out of the water again, leaning her arms on the boat staring up to Scrum.

"Do…you…talk?" Scrum whispered, staring into her eyes.

"Yes"

"You're beautiful…"

"Are you the one that sings?" The mermaid asked, smiling softly.

"Aye…" Scrum replied, puppy dog look in his eyes – compelling him slowly.

"Are you my Jolly sailor bold?" She asked smiling more, Scrum started to lean in towards her…

"Aye…! That I be!"

"Scrum! Comport yourself!" Philip called over, making his way holding Scrum's arms back with a few other pirates trying to get him away from the female.

Scrum struggled in their grips breaking free and he turned to them out of breathe.

"Boys, there ain't much been given me in my brief, miserable life, there's the truth of it. But by God I'll have it said, Scrum had himself a kiss from a mermaid!" He cheered going back towards the mermaid leaning once again to her face, puckering his lips as she sang to him…

"My heart is pierced by cupid – I disdain all glittering gold…"

Flik watched and then to the side of her, she saw the shadows of the other mermaids swimming around and then one by one each of them appearing from the surface. Flik gasped at their faces – all of them were too beautiful, and their eyes were fixed onto their longboat looking at all the pirates who were staring at them back.

"This is not good…" Flik said out loud, her wrists rubbing against each other trying to break free still.

"Philip! Get their attention!"

"MEN! DON'T FALL FOR IT!" Philip shouted to them but none of them were paying attention.

Scrum was still under the spell of his mermaid, his head getting closer and closer as she smiled sweetly up to him.

"There is nothing can console me but my Jolly sailor boy…." She sang, as Scrum's lips were nearly on hers but then suddenly her arms came up grabbing his collar making him scream loudly as the mermaid pulled him under the water.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Flik yelled loudly, Ezekiel then grabbed an oar and pulled Scrum from the water and hitting the mermaid hard with the oar.

"You shouldn't of done that…!" Flik called, as she said that – the other mermaid's flung themselves forward grabbing the pirates off the other longboats pulling them under the water too, the screams filled the air and their boats turning themselves over and being smashed into bits of wood.

Philip grabbed Derrick suddenly before he was pulled under the water but as he did the longboat was shaking madly and then out of the blue, it flipped over making Flik and the cabin boy head straight into the cold icy water.

Jack heard the screams and headed quickly over to the other archway and he looked down to see the longboats smashed to pieces and then there was a loud boom from below making the water go sky high and the shrieking of the mermaids calling out.

"Felicity…!" Jack shouted out loud, heading pass Blackbeard and down the steps of the lighthouse and onto the shore, his eyes darting around trying to find her quickly.

"MAISIE! DO YOU SEE HER?" Jack called over to Maisie who was high on a rock also searching for the girl.

Before Maisie could reply back, Angelica appeared next to her and pushed her off the rock.

"NETS INTO THE WATER! QUICKLY!" She commanded to the other pirates on the shore as the loud bangs continued into the water making the mermaids head towards the shore and the nets waiting for them.

Jack was now worried, he couldn't see her and was about to jump into the water but another explosion hit near where he was standing, throwing him back into the rocks away from the water – he shook himself and stood up once again looking at the sea and then the lighthouse trying to think of an idea.

Flik gulped in the water as she struggled trying to get to the surface, she managed to get her wrists free and she held onto the cabin boy's hand pulling him first to the surface, he gasped for air and he started to swim towards the shore along with the other pirates escaping the explosions.

Flik started to swim to the surface but something was holding her back, her eyes looked down to below her and saw one of the mermaid's hand on her ankle trying to pull her down.

She tried kicking the hand off, her leg swishing around in the water but nothing was working – Then her body felt lifted, something or somebody grabbed her hand pulling her to the open air and gasping hard for breathe.

Philip held onto Flik, wrapping one of his arms safety around her and he started swimming to the shore – behind them the Revenge appeared, firing her front cannons full of flame, rolling across the water which made the mermaid's scream more.

Then… silence.

Whitecap bay grew suddenly quiet as the waters settled down and there was no mermaid in sight.

"What's happening…" Maisie asked, standing next to Will holding his hand tightly but soon she spotted something come to the shore near her.

"FLIK!" She yelled, which made Jack turn his head and head that direction to where Philip laid the woman onto the sand.

"Flik… oh my god, is she alright… Is she breathing?" Maisie asked getting on her knees looking over her friend's unconscious body.

"MOVE…MOVE!" Jack demanded and came next to Maisie, slightly pushing her away and he stared down at Flik, her brown hair stuck to her face as she lay there quietly.

"Felicity… wake up…" Jack whispered, wiping the hair gently from her eyes but nothing was happening.

"Do something Jack…!" Maisie told him, concerned.

Before Jack could do anything, Flik spluttered water out of her mouth, and she gasped out loud opening her eyes to see Jack's face smiling down at her in relief.

Flik opened her mouth to speak but Blackbeard's voice boomed across them all ruining the moment.

"A gold doubloon to the man who spots the first! Do not be greedy. We need but a single one!" Blackbeard shouted to the men with the nets, as he did – the other pirates from the sea were climbing the rocks trying to get free and the men on the shore with their nets getting ready.

"Get them away from the shore…." Flik managed to get out, Jack helped her up but then it was too late – they watched as one by one a pirate disappeared from the shore out of the blue.

"Come with me!" Jack grabbed Flik's hand and took her, running towards the lighthouse again.

"Retreat, all to land! For your lives!" Maisie told the men as she grabbed a nearby harpoon getting ready herself for the worst.

Jack and Flik reached the top of the lighthouse, Flik made her way over to the archway looking down at the scene unfolding – Jack joined her looking down too, the mermaids were attacking the mermaids but the pirates were losing badly but a noise drew them away from them and in the sea, more mermaids were swimming towards them at a rapid pace flinging seaweed string at the pirates pulling them to the water.

"Back to the waters! Cowards! There be no refuge on land! On my word!" Blackbeard yelled again.

"BELAY THAT! DON'T GO TO THE WATERS THEY ARE…." Maisie yelled over the top of Blackbeard but before she could finish, Angelica hit her hard over the head making the woman slump to the ground getting the attention of Will who ran over to her.

In the lighthouse, Jack suddenly made his way over to the tank holding the whale oil – Flik looked at him curiously wondering what he was doing and then she remembered.

"Help me…!" Jack asked her, Flik came straight over and began to kick the valve breaking it and the oil came spraying out.

Both watched as the oil started going towards the flame…Jack grabbed Flik's hand roughly bringing her to the edge.

"Jack… I don't feel so great…" Flik mumbled, her head was still feeling light headed and her body was suddenly weak.

"Can you jump?" Jack asked, turning his head to her and she breathed out, closing her eyes slowly.

"Yes…!"

Jack smiled and wrapped his right arm around Flik's waist and they both jumped high from the lighthouse room, the air whipped around them and they splashed hard into the water.

As they did, the lighthouse tower exploded loudly making the bricks fly through the air and hit the water and the pathway below.

Philip looked up, watching the explosion – wondering what happened to Jack and Flik, as he searched suddenly he was pulled hard towards the rocky pathway – he looked down and saw a mermaid trying to pull him to the water.

Underwater, Flik and Jack watched the mermaids dodge the rocks falling – but they resurfaced and caught their breathe and began to swim to shore.

They reached the shore and he placed Flik onto the sand first making sure she was okay then he turned around to see a mermaid looking right at him.

"Please… don't" Jack rolled his eyes but Flik came up behind him, hitting the mermaid hard with an oar.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM…" Flik told her, slapping her again and then the mermaid swam away with the others.

"We got one!"

Everyone looked over to the pirates, holding something in their net before placing it onto the sand – Angelica and Blackbeard rushed over as the net was untied.

But it wasn't a mermaid…

"I'm in love!" Scrum yelled out, arms waving in the air feeling like a school boy in love with his crush.

"Check the wounded! See if any can be saved…" Blackbeard rolled his eyes and told the other pirates, all of them scrambled around the shore looking for other pirates.

"Not us! Them! A mermaid! Find one still alive!" Blackbeard shook his head and came away from the shore.

Near the lighthouse, Philip woke slowly opening his eyes – his back against the wet, cold floor surrounded by the rocks of the tower.

He sighed but then he heard a sound… a splashing sound. He got up slowly and walked towards it but he was surprised to see what he did… there was a young mermaid trying to break free from the rock but it wasn't working and then the mermaid spotted him

The mermaid hissed at him, Philip pulled a small blade towards her but stopped – her eyes… they were filled with fear as she saw the shining blade.

He lowered the sword as their eyes connected – both of them not moving and staring… then the mermaid screamed – Philip broke from the stare to see a net was forced down on the female mermaid who struggled against the rope.

He turned to see Blackbeard standing there with a smile on his face and he looked to the quartermaster who was holding the net securely.

"Got one! Here – lend a hand…" Blackbeard smiled, as the other pirates came and helped with the mermaid.

"Good work, sailor…" Blackbeard placed a hand on Philip's shoulder and nodded.

"Look boys! We landed ourselves…"

"Did anyone see that? Me and my wife won't be doing that again!" Jack jumped in front of Blackbeard but he glared at him, making the man back away.

"Back to the ship! We make for the protected cove! And quick…" Blackbeard commanded once again.

Jack sighed and he made his way to Flik, who was sitting on a rock trying to catch her breathe still.

"Are you alright, luv?"

"I…I just don't feel so good at the moment…why was on that longboat Jack?" Flik finally asked and Jack explained if he didn't help that Blackbeard would of done something to her.

"Oh…"

"But, you are okay now…" Jack brought her into a hug and kissed her head, she looked over his shoulder to see Maisie starting to wake up.

"Ugh…" Maisie groaned and found herself in the arms of Will looking down at her half smiling.

"You're okay…" Will stroked her cheek, holding her still – Maisie smiled back and reached up pulling his collar down and smashing her lips against his sharing a quick kiss.

Then…

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! IS THAT SEAWEED IN MY HAIR?"

"Just calm down…"

"AH! IT'S DOWN MY TOP!"

Flik and Maisie frowned and looked at each other… both of them recognised the voice and so did Jack and Will.

All of them got to their feet and came over a small hill and looked down to the beach to see two figures standing there tied up in an net trying to break free…

"Oh my giddily goats…" Flik whispered, turning her head to Maisie…

"JENNA?"

**Well there you go… Again – I am REALLY sorry for not updating it sooner and by the way.. and I hope it isn't too late! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR for last year! Let's hope this year will be brilliant and I hope this chapter meets your standards! :D **

**Like it or lump it? **

**Lady Electricity xx **


	12. Author's note: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME

Hello all

Remember me?

Yes, I am really, really sorry I haven't updated this since January this year and I want to tell you all the reason why... I was going to update in the beginning of February with this and write out a new chapter but something happened to me which made me stop...

The day I was going to update, my nan suffered a heart attack suddenly in the night and was rushed to hospital and the next day, there was nothing they could do except for turning off her life support machine...we lost her. I was really close to my nan and to be honest, it was a shock for everyone and to me it was the first time I lost a grandparent I will remember...

Every time since that moment, when I try and update this – it reminds me of that day and it's upsetting for me, and since then I did start other Sherlock fic's and this was to keep my mind at rest.

So, the point of telling you this is that I haven't **abandoned it!** I have written bits for it and I shall update when I can and I don't want everyone to hate me because of it.

**Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter!** They are good to read and I like the 'you have one new mail' in the Inbox :o) – So, other words and I repeat: **I WILL UPDATE SOON, keep an eye out!**

In the meantime, check out my Sherlock fic's and I will be deleting "LOTR" one and I haven't decided on my Hangover yet. I have a few fic ideas in my mind – I have The Tudors fan girls and Thor fic I want to do but time will tell.

Again, THANK YOU ALL AND I'M SORRY!

Flik aka Lady Electricity – any problems, feel free to email me Weirdoflic .


	13. Slapped, Jungles And Glares

**Chapter Twelve: Slapped, Jungles and Glares.**

**Flashback: Providence. Jenna**

"THAT'S IT!"

Jenna slammed the door of her cabin and stood in the middle of the room out of breath.

She had finally cracked, all day she had been nonstop on her feet with washing the sails and uniforms, scrubbing the deck from top to bottom with the sun beaming down on her.

She shook her head from side to side; she had finally had enough.

"I'm sick and tired of this!" She said to herself through clenched teeth screwing her fists up at the same time.

Jenna felt like she had been waiting forever, she had been through so much – Cutler Beckett loving her, James Norrington giving her his heart and now she was trapped on Barbossa's ship as a slave waiting for her best friend Flik to rescue her but nothing...after everything, Flik didn't come.

"Looks like I got to rescue myself!" Huffing, she walked quickly over to her bed and grabbed a makeshift bag placing several dresses and some coins into it.

She stopped suddenly as she heard footsteps outside of her cabin door – she listened carefully, her heart beating against chest hard afraid that she may get caught.

Soon, Jenna heard them fade away into the distance. She bit her lip and crept to the cabin window and climbed out of it quietly as she could.

Jenna looked around making sure she wasn't noticed but she yelled alittle as she tripped over the end of her dress and she fell hard onto the deck.

"Bloody...dress" She whispered silently, rolling her eyes but something wasn't right.

There was a pair of shoes in her eye line – they widen instantly and she looked up to see Gillette with his hands on his hips and eyebrow raised looking down at her.

"Jenna! What on earth...?" Gillette suddenly picked her from her spot.

"What are you doing here?!" Jenna replied back shocked and without thinking.

"Um, I was patrolling the deck... I could not sleep. What are you doing out of your cabin?"

"It's none of your business" She snapped, pulling away from him but he caught her arm twisting her back to face him.

"Are you running away?"

"I..."

"My Lord, you are!" He exclaimed loudly, she put her hand over his mouth to hush him up swiftly but it was too late, several others appeared out of nowhere looking at them.

"Fuck! Come with me now!" Jenna grabbed his hand and started to run along the deck dragging him behind her.

"Slow down!" He cried behind her but she ignored it and they arrived in the middle of the deck where all the crew was awake now and soon, Barbossa joined them.

"Miss Hollander..."

"What?"

"Why are you causing this fuss, eh?" Barbossa came down the steps from his cabin and standing the bottom of them.

"I'VE HAD IT!" Jenna exploded finally, shaking Gillette in the process.

"I CAN'T STAND BEING ON THIS...THIS SHIP ANYMORE! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR PERSONAL SLAVE! I DON'T WANT TO BE IN YOUR PRESENT OR IN THE SAME ROOM WITH YOU! I HATE IT HERE! SO WITHOUT FURTHER OR DO...! FUCK YOU PEG LEG!"

Jenna screamed, letting go of his hand finally – she went over to a piece of rope and she brought it over to Gillette.

"Miss Jenna, I don't think you should..." Without any notice, Jenna slapped Gillette hard across his cheek.

"DON'T MISS JENNA ME! I've made up my mind!" She grabbed the rope and began to run with it towards overboard but something happened, she heard a scream behind her and saw Gillette on the floor with a piece of rope around his ankle being pulled along the deck.

"Aaaahhhh!" both of them screamed loudly and they splashed into the icy water.

* * *

><p><strong>Present: Whitecap bay.<strong>

"You called him peg leg?" Maisie laughed, Maisie and Jenna were sitting on rocks waiting for the crew to get some more longboats to take them back to the Queen Anne.

"Yes, but I wasn't expecting a certain sailor to join me" Jenna huffed, glaring over to Gillette who was ringing out the water of his jacket.

Flik came over and pulled Jenna up into a massive hug, swaying her slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Jenna... I'm so sorry" She whispered into the girl's shoulder, trying not to cry.

"Flik... Please...It wasn't your fault." Jenna admitted pulling away and smiling at Flik, her best friend.

"I feel like it is...What happened to Cutler?" Flik questioned, before Jenna could answer.

Blackbeard came over eyeing Jenna up and down which made her gulp.

"And who are you?" Blackbeard asked roughly.

"My...my...my..." She stuttered, blinking a few times – "Her name is Jenna, she's my friend. We got separated back in London" Flik lied as Blackbeard turned to her.

"And what about him?" Blackbeard pointed to Gillette coming over to them.

"On behalf of his Majesty's service, Captain Blackbeard you are..." Suddenly he slumped over onto the ground, behind him Maisie was holding a rock and she shrugged.

"What did you do that for?" Jenna asked, but Flik nudged her ribs whispering in her ear.

"He was going to arrest him you ape!" Jenna gasped and realized now, nodding hard.

"YOU!"

Blackbeard pointed to Jenna – "You are now coming with us. Get in the boats." He simply said, walking away to where Angelica was at the boat.

"Wow, he's scary..." Jenna muttered and then looked down at Gillette's slumped body.

"What about him?"

"I've got him" A voice came up behind them, Jenna smiled alittle as she saw Will Turner pick up the man.

"LEGOLAS!"

"Hello Jenna, it's good to see you" He quickly said hello whilst carrying the man off to the longboats.

"Forgive me, Jenna" Flik whispered again, looking at the floor – Maisie and Jenna came over to Flik and hugged her tightly.

"I forgive you Felicity, I'm so glad that I'm here... I'm finally free" Jenna smiled wide, feeling safe again with her friends by her side.

"GIRLIES, COME ALONG!" Scrum yelled loudly making them break apart, Jenna and Maisie walked arm in arm to the boats.

Flik waited, she smiled at them both gently laughing...then she felt a pair of arms come around her waist sneakily.

"I'm worried about you" Jack's voice was in her ear, she turned in his grip facing him.

"I'm fine" She reassured him, half smiling.

"It must be just me then, something seems...different" Jack shook his head, cupping Flik's face in his hands and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Did I tell you that I love you today?" Flik broke the kiss, again he shook his head.

"Nope luv..."

"I love you" "I love you too" Jack took her hand, she placed one hand on her stomach – she was still feeling dizzy and sick, then she looked over to the Quartermaster staring at her and then at her stomach.

She knew then, something was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day: Whitecap bay<strong>

"Lord! Is that..." Groves gasped at the sight before him. The Providence had arrived to the aftermath of Whitecap bay.

The lighthouse was still smoking from the night before and on the beach was covered in netting, wood for the smashed longboats and dead mermaids.

"Mermaid" Gibbs came up beside him, and then turned to Barbossa who was looking around.

"Give up this madness now" He told Barbossa.

"I cannot. Ever walk on the beach and look back and see your footsteps in the sand? It's like that. Except the footsteps are before me" Barbossa replied looking down.

"Footstep actually..." Groves corrected him.

"Whitecap bay sir! We must..." Another man called but they were interrupted by screams – they turned around and saw The Providence being swamped by mermaids tearing the ship and men apart.

"We travel by foot. Gibbs, I require a heading" Barbossa asked Gibbs.

"Sir, the men..." Groves spoke up, still looking at the sight of the Providence.

"They be dead already"

"They don't sound dead"

"That so? I hear nothing but seagulls nesting. What is it you hear Master Groves?" Barbossa had his hand on his pistol; Groves gulped and stared back at the man.

"Seagulls nesting, nothing more" Groves muttered, at that point The Providence was fully pulled the water, the screams no more.

"Could be pelicans..."

Groves and Barbossa looked at Gibbs who stepped back shutting up.

"Heading, Gibbs?" Then Barbossa pulled out his pistol pointing it at his head, pulling the trigger back.

"Your head or my heading, by the powers I'll have me one or the other. I don't care which"

Gibbs knew Barbossa wasn't joking; he nodded as he lowered the pistol.

"Right answer"

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky shore, Protective bay<strong>

"Is it necessary to blind fold us all?!" Maisie breathed out, all of them were being led over a beach and a few rocks, few members of the crew were with them carrying the glass coffin filled with water and the mermaid was inside it.

"I won't get him mad" Jenna replied back, getting dragged along.

"This is your fault Miss Hollander!"

"What you mean it's my fault, I didn't get asked to get blindfolded!" Jenna scowled onto her blindfold.

"You know what I mean!" Gillette answered back, he was mad being blindfold and tied up at the same time.

"You have big feet; you should have looked where you put your foot!" Jenna said, referring to the night on The Providence where the rope got caught around his ankle.

"BE QUIET!" Angelica yelled back to them, shaking her head – she looked forward to see Jack and Flik with Blackbeard; he stopped them both and took their blindfolds off.

"It's up to you now, Sparrow"

"Did I need to be blindfolded too?" Flik asked, adjusting to the light. Behind her – all of them had their blindfolds removed too.

"Best all of you not know the exact whereabouts of my ship. I am a cautious man."

"Who has bad breath" Jenna muttered under her tongue, rolling her eyes.

Jack nodded, pulling out his compass and opening it up.

"What I want first is Ponce de Leon's ship..." The compass moved, but it pointed towards Flik first.

He shook it forcibly and opened it up again, this time it pointed opposite Flik's direction – showing them the way.

All of them followed Jack his compass, weaving through rocks leading them deeper and deeper into the jungle.

"I'm not going through that" Jenna saw the swamp raising her eyebrows.

"Jenna, you have been through worse" Legolas reminded her, she looked at him funny but suddenly was pushed forward and she landed into the water hard getting her clothes muddy and wet.

"Who did that?!" Jenna wiped the hair out of her eyes, glaring up to see Gillette looking pale.

"YOU!" She got up and was about to push Gillette back but Will got between them.

"I would stop it if I was you..."

"Why?" She felt a tap on her shoulder and there was one of the Quartermasters angrily looking down.

"Oh, hi..."

He grunted, pushing them all along making them move again. Maisie came up besides Will smiling.

"Don't you just find Jungles fascinating?" She beamed another smile looking at the trees, listening to squawks of parrots in the background.

"Have you been licking poisonous frog?" Will made a joke, Maisie pushed him but he got shoved out of the way by Scrum.

"Why is it we got to bring her along?" Scrum breathed out, struggling with the glass coffin.

"Tears don't keep. We need them fresh" Angelica appeared out of nowhere near them, she walked on leaving them catching up with Flik and Jack at the front.

"Now, what is the ritual again? Water from the fountain and a mermaids tear...?" Jack asked loudly to Angelica.

"And two silver chalices. One cup with the tear and one without" Angelica finished his sentence, making Flik roll her eyes.

"So one with a tear and water in both? These things can get complicated" Jack said.

"Maybe you should listen..." Flik eyed him, feeling alittle jealous between the connection of him and 'Big Nose'

"I'm going to say it again. Both get water. One gets a tear, the person who drinks the water with the tear gets all the years of life from the other" Angelica explained.

"How many years?" Flik asked curiously.

Then a snake appeared swam near them, Flik screamed gently hugging into Jack who was protecting her - Angelica rolled her eyes grabbing the snake.

"All da years dat dey have lived, and they could haved lived, if fate'd been kinder"

"Wow, I didn't know you did crap impressions?" Flik snickered; Angelica gave her a dirty look and threw the snake behind her making her jump again.

Angelica smiled and began to walk away.

"So, run it by me again?" Jack asked which made Angelica curse in Spanish at him, walking further.

"You will get her mad..." Flik commented, raising an eyebrow.

"But it's funny" Jack smirked, kissing the side of her head as they continued along.

"Can we have a break soon?" Jenna huffed in and out, tripping slightly over a tree branch as they reached the river bank.

"Fine, we shall rest here" Blackbeard called to them all – Scrum and the other four men cried in relief lowering the glass coffin with the mermaid inside to the ground.

Jenna and Maisie both collapsed together onto a nearby tree trunk, Will sat next to Maisie and she leaned her head into them.

Gillette came over to Jenna, she glanced up at him and back down.

"I'm sorry Miss Hollander..." Gillette apologised, taking off his hat and sitting down next to her.

"Why are you sorry?" Jenna asked out of the blue to him.

"I didn't mean for my ankle to get caught..." She looked at him in disbelief before bursting out laughing in his face.

"I'm glad it did" Jenna admitted, both of them smiling together and laughed together.

Jack sat Flik down smiling giving her some water from the river bank, then Phillip came up next to him.

"Clergyman"

"Phillip" Flik corrected him.

"Clergyman Phillip. On the off chance this does not go well for me or my wife...or her friends. I want it noted that we believe in whatever we must to get into heaven"

"We have a word for that, all of you can convert" Phillip rubbed water on his face.

"No, no I was thinking more of on as needed basis" Jack nodded looking at Flik who just smiled.

Phillip was interrupted, he looked over to the glass coffin and the female mermaid inside – she wasn't looking well, her breath was laboured struggling to get air. He then noticed the top of the glass was sealed shut.

"QUARTERMASTER!" Phillip yelled to the tattoo man.

"Aye..."

"She cannot breathe" Phillip came over to the glass and looking back to the man.

"She has water"

"No shit, Sherlock" Jenna muttered, overhearing the conversation.

"She needs air! Open this!"

"She will escape" The Quartermaster replied back.

"You are killing her" Phillip answered getting mad by the second – "He's right you know, I agree with Phil" Maisie nodded.

"Thank you" He turned to her for a second and back to the coffin, the mermaid stared at him.

"I support Phillips decision too!" Jack piped in, as he sat back next to Flik.

Jenna sighed and got up, she quickly grabbed the Quartermasters sword from him and threw it to Phillip who caught it, he broke the seal opening it alittle – a small rush of air entered the glass and the mermaid went to the gap instantly breathing the air swiftly taking it in.

"See..." Phillip watched her, he let a small smile play on his lips but he felt the sword being taken from him and the Quartermaster forced the lid down, as he did – Phillip grabbed his bible, putting it between the opening.

Flik watched the whole scene before her – she looked around the jungle taking in her surroundings wondering how she got so far.

"I know"

Flik jumped out of her skin on the spot – she felt him next to her and she peered upwards to see Blackbeard standing there glaring down.

"I'm sorry?" She replied, confused.

"I know what's wrong with you...would you like to know?" Blackbeard sneered and he lowered himself towards her face – her eyes widen as his face was in hers.

"Get out of my face...now" Flik threatened, glaring back.

"The Quartermaster told me – you know he sees into the future" Blackbeard replied softly.

"He...what do you mean?"

"Your problem...the reason why you are feeling sick, dizzy and not yourself..." He said out loud, he then whispered the rest in her ear.

"You're with child. My dear"

Flik froze staring into the empty void in front of her. Blackbeard's chuckle seemed distant to her and he came away from her.

"ONWARDS!" He yelled, everyone moaned getting up from their spots.

She didn't budge. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion – '_I'm...pregnant.' _She thought to herself, her hand came to her stomach holding it gently.

"Felicity...Felicity..."

She snapped out of her thoughts and saw Jack frowning at her.

"You've gone pale...are you alright?" Jack asked, she rose to her feet nodding.

"It's just the sun Jack. I'm fine" She lied, hugging his frame against her – One question passed through her brain at that moment.

'_How the hell was she going to tell him?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well...<strong>

**Hello all! Long time, no update – I'm sorry for the lack of updates for this. As you saw in my author's note in the previous chapter, I had problems continuing this but I decided today was the today to update.**

**I hope it's what everyone was hoping for! :o) Plus I would love to thank EVERYONE for reviewing, adding to favourites... you know everything! Without you guys, I would of given up a long time ago and probably some of you thought I had.**

**But I'm back and I can't update every day, so I will try and update soon as I can! :o)**

**THANK YOU ALL**

**THANK YOU.**

**Flik xxox **


	14. Update 27th August 2014

27/8/2014

Hello everyone

Remember me? Of course you don't... It's been about 2 years since I've updated this story and now everyone is going to get excited and see that I've updated it but then get disappointed that I actually haven't.

Firstly I want to REALLY apologize...REALLY from the bottom of my heart that I haven't updated.

I have main reason for this and my first reason is "Real life" – Some of you know, in 2012 I lost my job and had to get a new one which I did...and let's just say, that didn't work out or I didn't like it.

So I kept job hunting and found the job I'm in now I started it last year which is more work hours and working Monday – Friday... So yeah, the job came first and the hours I was doing made me so tired at the end of day so I slept and did most sleeping during the weekends too.

So that's my reason.

Yeah I know it's not the greatest one but I am sorry.

I STILL WANT TO CONTINUE THIS. I really do! I just want you guys to know that I haven't given up and I will continue this :)

I have many ideas about what I wanna do and been jotting down stuff. It's just time and real life rubbish lol.

Also I would like to mention that I'm not sure if I should continue with Jenna's character or not...I know, I know. The thing is me and her haven't spoken in a very long time and I have no idea what I should do... yeah.

I love all of you guys and thank you for sticking with me all this time.

If you have any ideas or any questions... feel free to PM me :)

Again, I do apologize...I APOLOGIZE!

Thank you.

Flik aka Lady Electricity.


End file.
